Black Heart Of Chaos
by CupCakeBear1
Summary: It's just another normal day for Miranda and her two best friends. After practicing for a school talent show there's a huge light and an earthquake. Strange thing is, it all happened only around her house. What caused the bright light and the earthquake! Find out in this chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter1Music And An Emerald

**Hey there! This is the first chapter of my story. I have made other chapters but will be uploading them when I can. You can also find me on youtube and deviantart! Please enjoy! And don't be afraid to ask any question! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter1**

Mia: Miranda! Get your lazy butt up and come help us!, she screamed.

I groaned but got up from my bed. I walked into my bathroom ,brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and walked down stairs.

Me: Whaaaaaaaaat?

Mia stood by the stairs with a pair of drum sticks in her hand. "We need to practice for the school concert baka.

Me: Why so early?

Mia: Hey it was Cianna who woke me up early and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get up early. An why are you still in your pj's?

Me: Because.

Mia: Well come on. Cianna's waiting.

We walked to my garage which had shelves on each side stacked with boxes of junk. There was a drum set, a microphone, and an electric guitar on a stand. A small girl with wavy hair stood in the middle with her base.

Cianna: What song are we doing again?

Me: Afi, Fainting Spells.

Cianna: Isn't that sung by a boy band?

Me: Yeah so?

Cianna: No reason. You normally do girl songs though.

Mia: Yeah, well we thought we'd tried this. It's not like Miranda's change her voice to sound like an actual guy. It's bad enough she burps like one.

Me: _Belch _

Mia: You didn't even eat anything yet!

Me: I know! X]-

Mia sighed and walked over to her drum set. I walked to the front and grabbed my electric guitar. I swung the strap over my shoulders and pulled out my lucky pick.

I looked at Mia. She nodded ready. I looked at Cianna. She nodded ready.

I started to strum.

**Give me this before I slip,  
before I sink, because I think,  
I think I may have found the short way down.**

**Just give me something  
Cold and clear -  
The love spent here,  
As I had feared means nothing dear.  
I pray to reason I'll forget.  
I'll trade what's left.**

Mia and Cianna started to play their parts and the garage burst with loud music as the sounds boomed through the speakers.

**JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING!  
*chorus*  
I'm the devout,  
Praying just to get the blood out,  
Bound by this flesh I own.  
I'm the devout,  
Cutting just to get the blood out.  
Desecrate til we die alone.**

I started another solo.

**I will defy the pulse disguise  
But please pretend we're still alive  
If it gives you hope.  
I've sung and drowned.  
I'm taking the short way down.**

We all started to play again.

**Give me something!  
*chorus*  
I'm the devout,  
Praying just to get the blood out,  
Bound by this flesh I own.  
I'm the devout,  
Cutting just to get the blood out.  
Desecrate til we die alone**

I pulled the microphone close and looked up from my eyes and started to singing as Mia began her solo.

**Give me something I can take,  
Can take to make the memories fade.  
Poison kiss, remember this,  
I never was meant for this day**

I started to rock out on my guitar imaging a whole crowd of people watching and clapping to the beat. We were rocking it.

**(2)I'm the devout,  
Praying just to get the blood out,  
Bound by this flesh I own.  
I'm the devout,  
Cutting just to get the blood out.  
Desecrate til we die alone.**

**(3)We die alone.**

We ended the song. There was a long silence and then I turned around to face the other two.

Me: I think we did great!

Cianna: Me two!

Mia: I almost forgot one of parts so I'll need a little more practice, but yeah. We did do pretty good!

Me: You know what that means!

ALL IN CHORUS: PIZZA!

We put our instruments up and ran back inside.

Me: I'll order!, I said reaching for my phone.

Mia grabbed it before I could.

Mia: Not happening. Not after what happened last time! Now go and get dressed.

I stuck my tongue out at her but ran back upstairs to change. I put on a black strap –t with a devil kitten on it, regular jeans, and black laced, Goth boots. Just as I was about to leave my room I looked back at a picture on my night stand. I walked over and sat on my bed as I grabbed the frame. In the picture were three people. I was in the middle, I think I was 8 at the time, I was wearing a light blue one piece swimsuit with small white skulls. To the left behind me was a woman with long pin point, fire color hair. She had sunglasses on her head and was wearing a red bikini with bows. Behind me to my right was a guy with green hair back in a ponytail and wearing glasses. He was wearing dark green swim trunks. We were all smiling and throwing up piece signs.

I smiled softly as I stroked the picture with my hand.

Me: We miss you Yuri.

I said looking at the girl in the back. Bad memories of a car crash flashed in my mind. I closed my eyes holding back the tears. Suddenly there was this super bright light and the room started to shake. I fell off my bed and the frame crashed against the ground. I could hear Cianna and Mia screaming from downstairs. Everything had suddenly stopped. I quickly got up and ran out my room, completely forgetting about the frame. I ran down the stairs. Everything was a wreck. Broke glass was everywhere. The tv in the living room was hanging sideways on the wall and pictures where lying face down on the floor. I saw Mia and Cianna in the middle of the floor and ran over to them.

Mia: What was that?

Me: I don't know.

Cianna: It came from outside!

Me: Come on! Let's check it out!, I walked towards the back door.

Everything out side seemed completely normal except the trail of small flames in the grass. I followed the trail with my friends close behind.

Mia: Looks like something crashed.

Cianna: Do you think it was an alien?

Me: If so then I'm getting to it first before Area 51 does!

We followed it into the forest behind my house. Not to far in we came to the end of the trail. We gasped at what we saw. There was a dark purple emerald lying there in the grass. We each looked at each other and then back at the emerald. We gathered around it and I knelt down next to it. I was about to reach for it when Mia stopped me.

Mia: Don't touch it! You don't know what it can do.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. What could possibly go wrong?"

**(STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!)**

As soon as I touched the emerald it started to glow brighter and brighter. We all felt a strong force and screamed. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter2New Bodies And New Friends

**Hey there! Here's the second chapter! Sorry for any mispellings and please enjoy! Don't be afraid to ask questions either! And comment if you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter2**

I felt strange. My head was killing me. I sat up and held my head.

Me: Damn….What just happened?

Then I remembered what happened and Mia and Cianna were there with me. I jumped up and yelled out.

Me: MMIIAA!CCIIAANNAA!, I had a rather loud voice.

I herd a grumble behind me.

Mia: Jeez you don't have to yell. Cianna you okay?

Cianna: Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Miranda?

Me: I'm over here!

I ran over to them. But when I saw them it wasn't them. I saw a black wolf with silver spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing Mia's clothes. Next to it was a bear with wavy brown hair, green eyes, and wearing Cianna's clothes. We each went wide eyed and screamed. We eventually stopped screaming and I was the first to speak.

Me: Who are you and what did you do with Mia?, I tackled the wolf.

Wolf: You idiot! It is me! Get off!

I jumped back.

Me: But you're a wolf! A-and Cianna's a bear!, I pointed over to Cianna who was rocking back and forth nearly about to burst out into tears.

Cianna: Find your happy place! Find your happy place!

Mia: Yeah, well it's not like you didn't change! You're a f# $'in cat for crying out loud!, she jabbed her finger at me.

Me: I am?

I looked around franticly for a source of reflection. About 8 yards away was a small lake. In just a few seconds I was right next to its bank. I looked at my reflection, she was right!

Me: I AM!

I still had short dark brown hair, but this time I was a black cat instead of a human. I also still had my clothes on too. Then I noticed something. I looked down at my chest.

Me: Did my boobs get bigger!, I said with embarrassment. Then I realized something I hadn't earlier. How the hell did I get to the lake so fast? Next thing I knew Mia and Cianna were standing by me. We each looked at each other in surprise.

Mia: Wait? We were- then we-but there- here? Huh?, she said pointing both ways.

Me: Mia. Cianna.

Both: Yeah…

Me: We have super powers!

Mia looked at me like I was stupid. Cianna just spaced out like I did from time to time.

Mia: Oh, really now!, she picked up a rock and threw it at my head.

Me: Ouch! What the heck Mia!

Mia: Let's focus on our powers later and on how the heck we ended up here, where ever here is! And why we look like freaking animals!

She was right. We need to get back home somehow. We left the lake and started to walk through the forest, cautiously. It was cool out that night and for some weird reason I felt power drawn to me from the bright moon above. But I ignored it and focused on trying to find out where we were.

Me: Hey Mia! I just noticed you're not wearing any glasses!, I looked at her in surprise.

Her face lit up as she realized and she grabbed my shoulders.

Mia: Ha! I don't have glasses! And I can SEE!

Me: You can let go of me!

She did so and looked around.

Mia: Hey where's Cianna?

I noticed that she was missing ,too.

Me: Cianna! Where are you?, I called out.

We both herd a giggle from above and looked up. Cianna was FLYING! We both gasped.

Mia: What the heck? You can fly?

Me: But how?

Cianna: I don't know? While Mia was cheering I had the sudden erg to climb that tree. I accidently took a miss step and fell. When I thought I hit the ground I opened my eyes and I was hovering just inches above the ground. So I tried to see if I could move. Next thing I know I'm flying!, she smiled while explain.

Me and Mia looked at each other and then shoved our ways up the tree.

Mia: Move it!

Me: No you move it!

We finally reached the highest we could go. Mia was in front of me. She looked down from the tree.

Mia: I don't know if I should do-

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off. She came flying back up and did a back flip in the air.

Mia: This is amazing! Come on! What are you waiting for?

I jumped off the tree just as herd Cianna say something.

Cianna: Guys I just saw something coming this way!

I looked up as I was falling then-

_**BASH**_

I landed on my back and felt someone on top of me.

Me: OW! Jeez that hurt! I'm sorry-

I froze. There was a blue hedgehog hovering over me holding his head.

Blue Hedgehog: No I'm sorry. I tend to not watch where I'm going when I'm running.

He got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped pull me up.

Blue Hedgehog: Again, sorry. I don't think I've seen you around before. My name's Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?, he smiled at me.

No Way! The actual Sonic the Hedgehog standing in front of me!

Me: M-my names Miranda!, I said still surprised that I was talking to the Sonic.

My friends floated down from the air shocking Sonic.

Sonic: Well this is interesting! I've never seen any of you before. What's your names?

Mia: Names Mia.

Cianna: I'm Cianna! Hey? Do I kno-

I put my hand over Cianna's mouth.

Me: Please excuse us!

We walked about two yards from him and huddled.

Cianna: Is that Sonic?, she whispered. I nodded. She was about to yell excitedly when I shushed her.

Mia: What's sup?

Me: I don't think its such a good idea to tell him that we know him from video games and such. It might freak him out. Mia?

Mia: I agree. Not word. Cianna?

Cianna: Okay.

We broke apart and walked back over to Sonic.

Me:Wewerekindawondering if you could tell us where we exactly are.

He looked at me awkwardly.

Sonic: Mobius and I'm getting a strong feeling you're not from here. Am I right?

I nodded.

He sighed.

Sonic: Well let's talk this over at my place. You're going to need a place to stay too., he smiled. We walked out of the forest and towards what seemed to be a sorda goldish mansion. He knocked on the front door and jumped behind me, scarred something he knew was coming. There was a loud **BANGING** sound and running from inside.

Female Voice: Coming My Love!

I looked back at my friends, we looked down at sonic, and then back at each other and started giggling. We knew why he was hiding. The door flew open and a pink hedgehog was in the door way.

Pink Hedgehog: Soni-

She noticed me and my friends.

Pink Hedgehog: Who are you?, she glared directly at me. _Crap._

Sonic peeked up from behind me.

Sonic: I met them in the forest. They say they're not exactly from Mobius. They need a place to say. I'll explain everything inside.

He walked up from behind me.

Amy: Fine, but only as long as none of you dare touch my Sonikku. Got it?, she looked at us assuring.

Me: Don't worry. Not interested.

Mia: Got a boyfriend.

Cianna: Boy's have coodies!

Her attitude towards us change immediately.

She smiled. "Great! Come on in!

The place was huge! Well go figure, it was a mansion for crying out loud. We were led into a living room and sat down next to each other on one of the couches.

Amy: Everyone come down here! We have some new guest!, she hollered.

There were several footsteps coming down the stairs. A red echidna, a cream colored rabbit with some weird looking little creature, and a two tailed fox all came into the living room. Sonic introduced them.

Sonic: The red echidna is Knuckles. The cream colored rabbit is Cream, and that's her chao Cheese. And the two tailed fox is Miles Power, but we just call him Tails.

Knuckles: Yo!

Cream&Cheese: It's nice to meet you! Chao!

Tails: Hi!

Sonic: Oh! And the pink hedgehog is Amy.

Amy: Hi there!

Sonic introduced us next.

Sonic: The wolf is Mia. The bear is Cianna. And the cat is Miranda. ,he said my name all warm like and smirked at me. I just stared like this O.o

Mia: Sup

Cianna: Hi!

Me: Hey

We all sat down and me and my two friends explained everything that had happened. The giant earth quake, the bright light, the emerald, everything to the part where I met Sonic. Sonic and Tails seemed particular interested in the emerald.

Tails: So that's how they got here. Through Chaos Control.

Sonic: Great. The Chaos Emerald is back on Earth. Well at least Egghead won't be able to get to it either. Right?, he looked at Tails a little unsure. Mia knew what a chaos emerald was, so did I and Cianna, but she asked anyways.

Mia: What the heck is a chaos emerald?

Tails: There are seven chaos emeralds in total. All the chaos emeralds hold great power! There's also the master emerald, but if you want information on it you'll have to ask Knuckles. He's the guardian of the master emerald.

I bit the side of my lip and looked down nervously at the word of **MASTER EMERALD**. Sonic must've noticed cause he asked if something was wrong.

Sonic: Hey is something wrong?

I looked up quickly and put on the best fake smile I could muster.

Me: Oh nothing. Um…where's the restroom?, you cannot believe how awkward it was for me to ask that.

Amy: Down the hall to the right, past the kitchen take a left and bingo!

Me: K! Thanks!

After I left the living room making sure no one was watching I sped to the bathroom with in a second and closed the door behind me. I leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror at my reflection. I lied. There was something wrong. My eyes turned into a demented black color. I shook my head and my eyes turned back to normal. I would have to worry about it later though. There was no way in hell I would let them find out my secret. Who knows what they would think of me then.

I splashed some water on my face and grabbed a towel hanging to the side. I grabbed it and began to wipe my face when I noticed something. I only had it at least 3 or 4 inches from my faces and I could smell someone's sent. A grey picture of someone from earlier faded into my mind. I saw sonic and he was wiping his face. Then the vision faded away. I had smelled his sent. _AWESOME! I have super senses! _I put the towel back and then saw a faint trial. It had a faded blue color to it. I knew it was a trail of Sonics' sent. _Ha! I learned his sent. Hehe, I'd like to see you try and win at hide and seek._, I thought evilly to myself.

I left the bathroom and walked back into the hall where I saw Tails walk around the corner.

Tails: Oh! There you are! Come on! We're gonna show you around!

We joined the group which was Sonic, Tails, Me, Mia, and Cianna. They showed us the room that we were going to be staying in as well as some other rooms. After giving a tour we all ran back down stairs to eat a dinner that Amy had prepared. She made meat loaf, rice, and green beans. I know I despise green beans but thanks to my super sent I nearly fell unconscious on the table because of the green beans. Mia said I looked like Nastu on a boat or something from Fairy Tail. After that we all got tired and headed to bed. Thankfully the room we were going to stay in had its own bathroom and I took a shower. Oh how I loved the warm water. It strange being a cat and liking water. But then again tigers loved water! I put on a pink night gown that Amy gave me. Not my choice of colors, but what else was I suppose to wear? I walked back out into the room.

Cianna was out cold. As for Mia she was reading a book she found on the night stand next to her. I slipped into bed and looked over at her.

Me: I can't believe this is all happening. It's as if this is all just a dream!

Mia put the book back. " I know! What do you think Yoshi's going to say when he sees the house?

Me: Not sure. He won't be back for at least another month.

Mia: Yeah, but do you think we'll ever get back to Earth?

Me: *sigh* I have no idea. At least Sonic ran into us and some one else!

Mia: So do you think we'll get to see Shadow?, she smirked at me. "Maybe you'll be able to propose your love to him finally, too!

I threw my face in the pillow.

Me: Ugh! I thought you forgot about that!

Mia: Pft! You wish!

Truth was I had a crush on Shadow. But not one big enough to be like _Will You Marry Me? _That was me like two years ago. Mia turned off the lamp and went to sleep. I turned over and looked out the window at the bright moon outside. I closed my eyes and soon faded off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but look forward to Chapter3! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter3Kidnapped

**Heyo! Here's chapter3 of my story! Sorry it's kinda short but please enjoy! **

**Sonic and Co belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter3**

I heard a loud noise like crashing and opened my eyes lazily. I turned over and looked at the time. 1:00am in the morning. I groaned and pulled the covers over me. Another crashing noise. I shot up in bed and groaned. _Jeez. Doesn't anyone know what time it is?_, I thought to myself getting out of bed. Mia and Cianna were still out cold.

I walked over to the windows and walked out onto the balcony. I saw Sonic come crashing down, creating a crater in the ground. I gasped.

Me: Sonic!, I yelled to him.

Through the pain he was feeling he managed to yell back.

Sonic: Miranda! Run!

Me: What?

_Why did he yell for me to run._ And! Is that blood I see underneath him? I meant to jump off the balcony, would've been a perfect way to see if I could fly, but there was a flash in front of me. I stepped back when something grabbed my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Shadow. He pulled me close into him and tightened his grip. I flinched at the pain and looked up into his beautiful red eyes. I was lost in his gaze and couldn't do anything. Shadow held up a green chaos emerald and yelled.

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

There was a giant flash and then everything went black.

A ceiling started to fade into sight. I finally opened my eyes and sat up. There were controls everywhere. Flashing lights and tempting buttons. "Where am I?", I asked myself. "Hohoho!", a chair started to laugh. Wait! Chair? A giant chair sat in the middle of the control room. It spun around revealing a fat man with his legs crossed. He had a long mustache, glasses, and was rather large. Like a geek version of Santa. But I knew who he was. And I wanted to run.

: You're finally awake. I'm sure Sonics' told you about me.

Me: Why am I here?

: You're here because you're going to work for me. Whether you like it or not.

Me: Well to bad fat ass!

I jumped up and took off towards a metal door behind me. Eggman didn't do a thing. I suddenly bumped into something and fell back on the ground. "Ow…..", I rubbed the back of my head. Shadow had appeared in front of me, stopping me from leaving. He glared down at me.

Eggman: Join me or Shadow here will have the pleasure of destroying you.

I looked back at Shadow. An evil smirk came across his face. Fear shivered me to the bones. He did scare me. Who wouldn't be scared of him? I thought. I never stood a chance against shadow. Though I knew I could run fast he probably was still faster. But if I worked for Eggman I might end up having to hurt Sonic and the others.

I gave up.

Me: Fine I'll work for you.

Eggman: Smart choice., he smiled.

Shadow's smirk faded and he glared off to the side.

_**For once can't I just have the pleasure of destroying someone.**_

I blinked. _Whoa! Did I? No way! Did I just read Shadow's mind?_ I couldn't believe it. And I didn't. I would have to worry about it later and focus on how to get myself out of this place.

Eggman: Shadow take her to your room. I have some work to get done.

Shadow grumbled but did as told. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

Me: Hey! Put me down!

I kept hitting him, but he didn't put me down. His hand slid down from my back and he pushed me up from my butt. I jumped.

Me: Watch your hands buddy!, I glared at him. I think I saw him smirk, pervert! We finally reached his room and he threw me down on the ground. I quickly crawled over to a corner and sat there pouting. Shadow laid back in his bed. He looked over at me.

Shadow: What are you doing?

Me: I'm pouting. Leave me alone.

Shadow: You're going to need your rest. Tomorrow we're testing you for your abilities. Come and get some sleep. You'll need it.

Me: What? Sleep with you. Hell No!

Shadow: One bed, two mobians. And that's not what I mean.

Me: No.

Shadow teleported from the bed and over to me. He grabbed my wrist but I pulled away.

Me: I said no!

Shadow: Quit being such a child!

Every time he tried reaching for me I'd turn the other way. He eventually got frustrated and gave up.

Shadow: Fine! You want to sleep on the cold floor be my quest!

He stormed off to his bed and laid down, facing the wall. I glared at him and turned back around. I laid down and felt like crying. _Why am I here? I should have never touched that emerald. Why? I hope Sonics' looking for me. I miss my friends._

Closing my eyes, I soon fell asleep.

_**SHADOW'S POV**_

I turned back over in bed. She was facing the wall. I got up from bed and walked over to her. She seemed to be out cold. She turned over on her side and reached out to me. Before I could move fast enough she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down. "Sho….",she mumbled. I felt myself get hot and start to blush. _What the hell? Why am I blushing? Why do I feel like this?_ I tried to pull away but she just pulled me back. It looked like she was about to cry. I thought for a sec. Careful not to wake her up, I picked her up and walked back over to my bed.

She let go and rolled over into bed. I laid down beside her and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. No longer like she was about to cry. What was this I was feeling? I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter4Go Crazy, Go Pyshco

**Hi again! Here's chapter4! Enjoy! And tell me what you think, too! Thankyou! Enjoy!**

**Sonic And Co belong to Sega**

* * *

**Chapter4**

_**MIRANDA'S POV(DREAM)**_

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back surrounded by six dark figures. Two on my left and right, one at my feet and one above me. They were all chanting something I could not understand. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and coughed. Blood started to pour from my mouth. I tried to move but was frozen in place. Blood also started to flow from my eyes instead of tears. The figure above me looked down at me. Fear and shock filled my body. I saw black demented eyes peering at me from the dark figure.

**BLEEDING, SLEEPING,**

**AWAKEN,**

**DEMON WHO DESTROYS,**

**MAKE THE WORLD REBORN,**

**IN THE EYES OF YOUR BEHOLDER,**

**LET YOUR BLOOD DESTROY THE PREVIOUS,**

**AND MAKE ROOM FOR THE NEW**

Right at that moment something sharp ripped open from my stomach. I screamed in agony as more sharp hand like things jabbed their way out of my body. "!"

_**(DREAM OVER)**_

I jumped up, breathing heavy and sweating. I looked around. "It was only a dream. Heck, it was a nightmare!", I whispered to myself. Something occurred to me. Why wasn't I on the floor? And if I'm not the floor then…! I covered my mouth trying not to scream looking down at the hedgehog laying beside me. _FREAKIN PERVERT! I'm gonna kill him for this! Wait! If he's asleep then this is my chance to make a run for it! _Just as I was crawling over Shadow as carefully and quietly as I could, he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down on top of him. I felt my face get hot, turning red. _DAMN IIITTT!_ I was just inches away from his face. He felt so warm.

I tried to get back up but his grip around me tightened. His eyes squinted in anger as he pulled me into his fur chest. I just laid there. Thinking of what to do. No ideas. My only option was to go back to sleep and hope that he lets go of me so I can roll back over to my side. Yawning I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Shadow opened his eyes and noticed something on his chest. He looked down to notice Miranda fast asleep. "What the hell?', he thought to himself. Miranda slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Their eyes met. Miranda lost in his handsome blood red eyes, and Shadow lost in her beautiful coffee brown eyes. Miranda broke the stare when she slapped him in the face screaming.

Miranda: UGH! YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!

Shadow: OW! What the hell was that for?

Miranda: For making me sleep with you! I was perfectly fine on the ground!

Shadow: You should be grateful! I could've let you sleep on that freezing floor instead of in bed!

Miranda: Pervert is as pervert does.

Shadow: You're calling me the pervert! First of all I didn't do anything, second of all weren't you the one on top of me?

Miranda: You pulled me on top of you! I tried to get away , but you just pulled me closer!

Shadow: Really! Or was it that you didn't want to leave?

Miranda was about to yell back when Eggmans voice came over the intercom.

Eggman: Shadow, bring Miranda down to the test room. It's time to test her abilities.

The intercom clicked off and Shadow looked back at Miranda. Miranda grabbed the side of the bed and dug her claws into it as Shadow tried pulling her by her feet.

Shadow: Damn it woman! Now you want to leave the bed! Make up your mind and let go!

Miranda: I'll make up my own mind when I want to! And No!

Shadow: Your such a child!

That made Miranda angry. She let go of the bed and the two went flying back into the wall. Shadow rubbed the back of his head in pain as Miranda jumped up and bolted from the room. Shadow had used chaos control and flashed in front of her. He grabbed her wrist.

_**MIRANDAS POV**_

Shadow had appeared in front of me and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me close as I tried to pull from him.

Me: Let me go!

Shadow: No., he said in his cruel tone.

His grip got tighter and I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes. I looked up at him. Something had surprised or shocked him, cause his eyes had widen. He backed off some, but didn't let me go. His grip had lightened though. Shadow turned away and started to walk. I followed only cause I still couldn't get my wrist free.

We walked into a giant white room. I'm guessing the test room. Far to my left was a window with sitting inside of it with two robots beside him. I could just make out Rouge sitting on a shelf in the back. Shadow had let go of my wrist and used chaos control, teleporting into the small room where Eggman was.

_**NORMAL POV  
**_

There was a flash and Shadow appeared behind Eggman. Rouge flew down from her spot and landed next to Shadow. Miranda was looking around franticly confused, and probably scared. Eggman laughed.

Eggman: Let's begin.

He pulled a small mike close and spoke into it.

Eggman: The test for your abilities starts now. Prepare yourself cat.

He flipped a switch that had a tag saying _TEST COURSE 1. _Sides of the test room slid to the side as giant chain saws came out. At the end of the course was a small flag. Miranda guessed she had to get to the flag to get through this test. She stood up and thought carefully. _What do I do?_

_CONTROL ROOM_

Miranda was just staring ahead at the flag.

Rouge: What are we looking for here?

Eggman: Right now I just want to test her reflexes. If she can grab the flag then the next test is to see how she does with elements. To see if she has any elemental powers.

_TEST ROOM_

Miranda ran for the flag. The first chainsaw came swinging down at her. She dodged it with ease. Same went for the others. When she jumped the last chainsaw, the floor had lit a bright red color when she landed. A glass box shot up around her. Four robots with guns popped up from each corner of the glass box. They all charged at once. Miranda jumped on top of the first one grabbing his gun. She shot the two biggest. When they were destroyed she wrapped her legs around the first robots head and flipped him over, slamming it down onto the last robot.

_CONTROL ROOM _

Eggman and Rouge were surprised at her power. Shadow didn't really care. Eggman still wanted to see what she was really capable of though.

Rouge: Girl's got power.

Eggman: Yes, but I think she can do more than martial arts.

_TEST ROOM_

Miranda had finished the course and grabbed the flag. She looked up at the window and shouted.

Miranda: There! I finished the stupid test! Now let me out!

Eggman: What are you talking about? The test has only just begun! Hohoho!

Miranda flicked him off. Eggman jumped back.

Eggman: That was unnecessary. Here's some friendly advice. Hold your breath., Eggman jabbed down on a blue button.

Water started to rise up from nowhere. Miranda tried to climb the walls but couldn't. The water kept rising, and fast. Just after a couple minutes it was up to her neck. Soon she was just swimming in it. The water had to be at least 16ft deep by now. Miranda was getting tired. She heard a cranking noise and turned around.

Robots were skimming the water straight for her. One of them shot at her but Miranda had ducked under water. She looked up as the robots passed over head. She swam towards a wall and backed her feet up against it. She waited, gaining as much power as possible as one of the robots was headed her way. She then lunged herself out of the water in front of the robot. She threw him over the side. The robot fell in the water and sank to the bottom, shutting down.

She took control of the Jet Ski and sped off towards the other three robots. Every bullet they shot at her she dodged. She started to gain more speed as she got closer and closer.

Everyone in the control room was totally confused.

Rouge: What is she doing? She's going to kill herself!, rouge shouted.

A tear of sweat came down Eggmans face. Was she trying to kill herself? Shadow's eyes were wide. She was crazy. Plus the fact that she had her eyes closed!

Just inches from the robots, Miranda eyes shot open. **KABOOM**

There was a huge explosion. Smoke was everywhere. Everyone in the control room watched for any signs of movement. Nothing. When the smoke cleared, there were robot parts and Jet Ski's on fire in the water. But no Miranda. Eggman leaned forward in his seat to try and see if he could see her. _Did she? Is she dead?,_ Shadow thought to himself.

Out of nowhere, Miranda had slammed against the window, scaring the crap out of all of them. She seemed to be laughing. She looked into the window. Her pupils were thin like cat eyes. "Is that all you got?", she joked with an evil grin. "Why don't you come out here yourself and fight me you piece of ass! You know what! How about I just come in there! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Miranda started to bang on the glass making it crack with each hit. Miranda pulled back her arm, her hand in a tight fist. She swung at the glass and broke it. Her arm was bleeding with pieces of glass in it but she didn't seem to notice. She quickly grabbed Eggman and started to choke him with her hand. "What'ch you going to do now fat boy? HAHAHAHAHA!"

_**SHADOW'S POV**_

Miranda had broken through the glass and was now choking the doctor. "Shadow stop her!", Eggman managed to choke through. I couldn't move. I was too shocked by what I was seeing. Those eyes. She was going crazy. If she was like this, then how come she didn't act like this all those times I hurt her? Was this her true nature?

Rouge: Shadow!, Rouge yelled snapping me back into reality.

Miranda had thrown Eggman back into the wall. She somehow got herself to squeeze through the glass. Her whole body had shards of glass and was bleeding. But she was still smiling evilly. She jumped in front of Eggman and started laughing.

"Hehe, guess what. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", she unsheathed some claws . She raised her arm about to slash down at him when I grabbed her wrist. She looked back shocked. I threw her against another wall. She went crashing into another room. When I went in there, she was knocked out cold. The only difference was that she seemed normal again. She moaned but didn't get up. I picked Miranda up and walked back into the control room. Eggman was still catching his breath.

Eggman: Get Her Out Of My Sight!, he yelled at me.

I used chaos control and teleported to my room. There I laid her down on my bed even though she still had bloody cuts all over. She started to wake up. "Wha…..where am I? I-is this glass!", she stuttered. She looked up at me. Her eyes were perfectly normal. Their beautiful coffee brown color-WAIT! What am I saying?

Suddenly I felt someone gently grab my hand. I snapped back to reality to notice Miranda grapping my hand. I snatched it away in hesitation and glared at her. She sat back down on the bed.

_**MIRANDA'S POV**_

I sat back down on the bed after Shadow had snatched his hand away from me. I have no idea why I reached for his hand. I just felt so lonely, cold, and confused. I couldn't remember a thing. The only thing I remember was being dragged to some test room and then waking up back in Shadow's room.

I looked back up at shadow. Maybe he knew.

Me: Shadow...

He turned back towards me a little shocked.

Shadow: What?, he said in his cold voice.

I stuttered at his cold response.

Me: Um…..do you…. Know what happened?

Shadow: What do you mean do I know what happened? You went crazy and tried to kill the doctor.

Me: I tried to kill him? I went crazy?

Shadow: Don't play stupid. You can't honestly have forgotten any of that.

I just looked at him wide eyed. His eyes had gotten wide as well.

Shadow sat down next to me. "How can you not remember anything?",he asked me. "I don't know…"

The pain of the glass started to come back. And it felt like hell. I tried holding back the tears as I pulled out one in my side. "You okay?" I gave him a quick glare. He got the message. He started to reach for a piece of glass in my arm when I noticed, and backed away. He noticed my ears were back. "I want to help you, but you're going to have to trust me." I thought for a sec then nodded, "Okay."

We spent about half an hour getting every stupid shard out of my body. Shadow dropped the last piece in the trash. "I'll be right back.", he said getting up. He took out a green chaos emerald and was gone. I just sat there and looked around the room. It was so empty. Just his bed, and a trashcan. I thought about all those times Eggman had used him. Lying, saying he could tell him about his past. I didn't like it all. Everyone should be a free spirit. Not having to work for anyone. Not to be cursed with something that you-never mind. But still. Shadow should have his freedom.

There was a bright flash next to the bed and Shadow had appeared. He had a box of bandages and a wet towel. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He reached for my face. I hesitated. He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to do it?",he said cold. I didn't respond. I had a bad cut on my face so of course it be the first wound he'd treat. He touched it with towel. I flinched at the pain but he kept wiping the blood.

I looked up from my eyes at him. He looked at me but I quickly looked the other way, blushing a little. He then took out a band-aid and put it on my cheek. After that he grabbed my arm and started taking care of that wound. I had to tell him something. Then it hit me. "Um…..Shadow…..",I looked at him. He didn't stop whipping the wound but answered. "Yeah?"

"Why do you work for Eggman?" He tensed up and my wound started to hurt. I flinched. He removed the towel.

"Sorry."

"Shadow. Why do you work for him?"

"Because he promised to tell me about my past."

"He's lying. He only told you that so you would work for him. He's making you do his dirty work."

"And how do you know he's lying?", he glared.

"Think Shadow. You've been working for him for how long? And has he ever once told you something about your past that you don't already know?"

Shadow's eyes widened. He was just about to say something when there was loud explosion. Sirens were going off and Eggman's voice came over the intercom. "Shadow it's that blasted blue hedgehog again! Get to the main control room immediately. I looked back at Shadow. He grabbed my hand. "Chaos Control!"

In just a second we were in the main control room. was ordering robots franticly here and there. "What do you mean you've lost sight of him? Find him before I-" "Before you what?", sonic burst through the doors. "S-Sonic!",he stuttered. Sonic noticed Shadow holding my wrist. "Miranda!",he yelled. "Sonic?"

Shadow's grip got tighter and I flinched. I felt a strong feeling coming from somewhere. Anger? Hatred? Was it coming from Shadow? Was I actually sensing what he was feeling? "What are you doing here, Faker?", Shadow glared at him. "To take back something you stole!" he dashed over. He knocked Shadow back, making him let go of me. Sonic picked me up and started to run off. I looked back. All I could think about was Shadow. Why?

* * *

**Look forward to Chapter5! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter5New Allie, Abilities, And A Book

**Hello again! Here's Chapter5! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter5**

We reached the mansion. As soon as the door opened I was glomped to the ground by my two best friends Mia and Cianna. We all sat in the leaving room where I told Sonic and the others what had happened. Except for the part where I slept with Shadow.

Amy made dinner and we all ate. After that I went back up stairs to take a shower. The warm water felt good on my fur. I felt a stinging pain in my arm and noticed the cut that Shadow had bandaged. I leaned against the back of the shower and side looking at my wound. I moved my bangs to the side. All I could think about was Shadow.

The look on his face when Sonic dashed out of the room. I felt a glimpse of sadness. It was true. I could sense his feelings. I wondered what he was doing at the moment. Probably sitting in his blank room starring at the ceiling.

I finished taking a shower and slipped on the night gown Amy gave me. I walked over and opened the jour next to my bed. Inside I found a purple comb. My favorite color. I sat on my bed and started to brush my short, dark brown hair. There was a knock at the door. I suddenly smelled something familiar. I saw a faint blue trail coming from under the door. It was Sonic.

"Come in." ,I said putting the brush away. Sonic came in by himself. "Where's Mia and Cianna?", I asked curious. "Mia's in the garage geeking around with Tails, and Cianna's playing with Cream.", he said sitting down next to me. We just sat there in an awkward silence. I kicked my feet back in fourth and Sonic just whistled a little. He stopped whistling and squinted at me. I just starred confused. "What?"

He reached out to my face. Before I could do anything he touched my cheek where my other wound was. I flinched. It still hurt some. "What happened?",he asked concern. I thought for a sec trying to remember. "I'm not sure. An incident happened while Eggman was testing me. Shadow said I got cut up pretty bad by some glass. But he helped patch me up.", I smiled at my last sentence.

Sonic glared and I felt a strong feeling coming from him. It was the same thing I was feeling from Shadow. Hate. Wait! I could feel Sonics feeling as well! This was definitely strange. But I'd have to worry about it later. Sonic spoke. "I don't trust that faker.", he gritted his teeth.

Me: Who?

Sonic: Shadow. I don't trust him.

I knew why he didn't trust him, but I had to ask. "Why do you hate him, um, or not trust him so much?"

Sonic sat back and clenched his fist. "Shadow has done some pretty bad stuff. Always helping Egghead. One time when we were on Earth, I got sent to prison because of him. He's a really bad person."

I looked down and remember all the times Shadow and Sonic got into fights. But I also remembered all the times he helped Sonic and the others. The pain in my arm came back. "Ow", I grabbed my arm. Suddenly the hatred I felt coming from Sonic disappeared. "Hey are you okay?", he looked at me worried. My arm started to bleed some again. "I'm fine, but my arm isn't." He stood up from the bed and dashed into the bathroom. In less than a second he was back. "Let me see.", he took hold of my arm. He started to damp the cut with a small wet cloth. It hurt a little, but I let him continue.

_**SONIC'S POV**_

I started to damp the cut on her arm with the wet cloth. She watched as I did so. Probably to make sure I wasn't going to hurt her or something. Though I was just touching her skin with the towel, I could tell she was soft and delicate. I looked at her again and she seemed to notice. Miranda had looked up at me, and as she did I was immediately lost in her gaze. Her coffee brown eyes sparkled beautifully. I felt myself start to blush, but still could not look away. Her eyes had meaning to them. But what? Was it loneliness? Longing?

"Sonic?" I snapped back to reality. "Is something wrong?",she asked. "Um no, why?", I looked to the side trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. "You stopped.", she replied. "Uh yeah. It should be good now. Let me get you a bandage." I grabbed the box of bandages and took one out.

_**MIRANDA'S POV**_

Sonic was acting a little weird. I tried to see if I could sense something, but nothing. He put a bandaged on me and threw the paper away. I yawned. "Tired?", he asked walking towards the door. "Yeah, I had a long day. I'm going to bed. Night.", I yawned slipping under the covers. He clicked off the lights. "Night.", he said before closing the door. After a couple of minutes I fell asleep.

I yawned and sat up in bed. I reached for the glass of water near my bed. The glass was empty. I sighed, but lazily got up from bed and walked towards the door. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. All in the dark. I still don't know how I manage not to run into anything. Luck I guess? I don't know.

When I came into the kitchen I flipped on a switch. I walked over to the sink and got some water. Turning off the water I realized something. _Why the hell didn't I just do this up stairs? There's a freaking bathroom in our room! Ugh. It's too late for this. Yawn. _

I flipped off the light and started walking back to my room. On the way back up stairs, there's a hallway with several windows on the side. As I was walking into the hall I noticed something by one of the windows. It was a dark figure. I nearly dropped my glass. _Is it a ghost?_ I'm not a fan of the paranormal. The figure turned its head and saw me. I took off in the other direction. I kept running till I came to the leaving room. There I jumped behind the couch. I was trying to calm my breathing.

I peeked around the couch. Nothing. I sighed. "It was probably my imagination.", I told myself. "You dropped this.", a cold voice said. I jumped and nearly screamed till a hand covered my mouth. I realized it was Shadow. He was holding my glass in his other hand. "When I let go you promise not to scream?", he said coldly. I nodded and he let go. As soon as he did though I passed out.

I slowly woke up. I was lying down on the couch. "Wha? Did I just dream of Shadow?", I held my head. "No. You passed out.", I herd that cold voice again. Shadow walked out of a dark corner. I nearly passed out again. "Will you stop that! You almost gave me a heart attack! And why are you here anyways? If it's to take me back th-" "I'm not taking you back.", he cut me off. I starred shocked. "Then why are you here?", I asked. He sat down on a sofa chair across from me.

Shadow: After Sonic took you back, the doctor ordered me to bring you back. On my way to get you I thought of what you said. Why I was coming to get you back. Why I was working for him in the first place. And you're right. Never once did he tell me something about my past that I already didn't know. So I've decided not to work for him anymore.

I couldn't help myself. I was so happy for him. He was finally free! I glomped him and smiled with glee. "I'm so happy for you!" Shadow just starred confused as to why I was hugging him. I quickly let go and backed off. I scratched my head. "Heh, sorry. I got a little excited." He smiled softly. The lights immediately flashed on. We both looked towards the source. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Mia were standing by the door. "Miranda what's going- Shadow?", Amy gasped. Sonic tackled Shadow to the ground while Amy pulled me back. Mia was growling and Tails was in a fighting stance. "Get off of me faker!",Shadow yelled trying to push Sonic off. "I'm not letting you take her back!", sonic fought back. I broke from Amy's grasp. "Sonic stop! He doesn't work for Eggman anymore!", I yelled. "What?" Sonic got distracted and Shadow pushed him off.

The two quickly got up and got into a fighting stance. "You wanna go emo!" Sonic threatened. "Shut up, faker! I'm going to kick your ass!" They were just about to go at it when I jumped in between them. The two stopped right in place. "Miranda get out of the way.", Sonic demanded. "No Sonic. Shadow's on our side now. He's not working for Eggman anymore.", I said walking over to Shadow. The anger and hatred I felt coming from Shadow started to calm down. Which was good. "I'm sorry Miranda but I don't believe you. Shadow's done really bad things."

Me: Well you should believe me cause it's true. And yes I know he's done bad things. But give him a second chance and you'll see that he's not a bad person.

Sonic was quiet.

Me: Please

Sonic sighed but gave up. "Fine. But one mistake and he's out."

I smiled and hugged Sonic. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I let go of him and yawned. "I'm tiered now. Night." I walked off to bed. Shadow was introduced to Mia. After that Tails had showed him to a room. Shadow's room was down the hall from where my room was. The whole time Sonic kept a close eye. We eventually all went to sleep.

In the morning I refused to eat breakfast so I slept in. Amy came upstairs and woke me up though. Threatening that she make Mia wake me up. Shadow was still asleep in his room I figured. I put on the clothes I had the first day and walked into the garage where the others were waiting. We were going to try and figure out what abilities we had.

Tails: Okay so have any of you found any abilities on your own yet?, he asked with a clip board in his hand.

Me: I have super speed like Sonic. So does Mia and Cianna.

Sonic: Really now. Bet I'm still faster., he smirked.

Me: Wanna bet blue boy., I smirked back.

Sonic: You're gonna regret saying that cat. Ready, set, go!"

Sonic dashed off. I sat in my seat and started to whistle. The others starred at me waiting for me to go. In a blue flash Sonic was back. I looked up at him."Took you long enough." "Whatever you cheated.", he said. "No I didn't. I'll prove it." I sat there then spoke again. "Wanna see me again?", I smirked. The others started to laugh while Sonic rolled his eyes.

Tails: But really, I wanna test your speed. Miranda I want you to get me a glass of lemonade. Mia I want you to get me a cookie, and Cianna I want you to get Cream's teddy bear.

Mia: You didn't say please.

Tails:*sigh* Please.

We all dashed off while Tails started timing us. At once we all entered the garage. Mia walked up to Tails and headed him his cookie and Cianna handed Cream her teddy bear. I held up a tray of glasses for everyone with lemonade. "Lemonade anyone?", I smiled. Everyone took a glass and tried it. They all smiled.

Amy: Where did you lern to make lemonade like this?

Me: It's just normal lemonade!

Sonic: Taste great!

Me: Thanks!

Cream: Is there more?

Me: Pfft! Like only 2 more pitchers more!

Mia&Cianna: Show off.

I just stuck my tongue out. "So what's the results buddy? Not that I care or anything, cause I'm the fastest thing on the planet of course!", Sonic through his signature trademark. Tails put his glass down and looked back at the clipboard. "They all took 5 seconds. Not bad actually!", he smiled. I felt a little nervousness coming from Sonic. I giggled. "What?", he asked clueless. "Oh it's nothing."

Tails: Is there any other abilities you know of?

Mia: Me and Cianna can fly.

Tails: What about Miranda?

Me: I don't know. Sonic almost made me rode kill when I tried to find out.

Sonic: I was wondering why you jumped out of that tree.

Tails: Lets go back and find out.

We all headed out back a little bit a ways from the garden just in case something happened. We came to a pretty decent sized tree. Everyone watched as I started to climb it. I climbed as high as I could. I wanted to make sure I jumped from the right height.

Tails: You sure you wanna do this?

I nodded. I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I jumped. I kept trying to imagine myself flying to help, but I just kept falling. Just feet away from the ground, instinct took over. I flipped and landed perfectly on my feet just before slamming onto hard dirt. Everyone watched in shock and a bit of confusion. _Why can't I fly?_ Mia ran over and put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?", she asked. I nodded.

We walked back over to the group and I sat down on the grass. Amy handed me a glass of lemonade and I put on a fake smile. I was good at that. Faking that I was totally fine and happy. I looked at Tails expecting him to say something. He scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Well even though you can't fly, your reflexes are pretty good. I'd like to test them out more later on how they do in combat.", he said. I nodded okay. "Mia, Cianna could you show us your flight abilities?", he asked. They both nodded and closed their eyes to concentrate.

Cianna was the first to start defying gravity and then Mia. They opened their eyes and smiled. Cianna did some flips in the air and Mia just sat back. Like she was relaxing in an invisible chair. Everyone stared in awe. Even I was, though I did feel a little jealous. Tails scribbled down some other stuff on his clipboard.

Tails: Is there a certain height you can go to or can you just fly normally?

Mia: I don't know. Let's see.

Mia started flying up. She was about 10ft in the air when Cianna came zooming past her. "Cianna wait!", she screamed. Cianna looked back clueless. She was now 20ft in the air when she screamed and started to fall at fast speed.

Mia&Me: Cianna!

Sonic dashed over and caught her just before she hit the ground. We ran over to them and Mia floated down to the ground. "You okay?", Sonic asked. "My head's spinning!", she said.

Me: Well we know now how high you can go.

Mia: Either way it's still fun to fly. We just have to watch how high we're going.

Tails: I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow I want to test you all in combat. That okay?

Me: Yeah it's cool. So what do we do now.

Amy: I know! Let's go to the mall!

Sonic: Do we have to?

Amy: Don't complain. Besides Miranda needs clothes!

Me: Why do I have a strange feeling that she's going to dress me like a Barbie doll?

Sonic&Tails: Cuz she is. Jinx! Double Jinx!

Sonic: Triple Jinx! Ha! Now you can't talk till your name is said 10 times!

Tails grumbled. We all headed to the garage where Tails plain was. Sonic, Mia, and Cianna were gonna be raising to the mall. I wanted to go in Tail's plain cause I thought it would be cool. As Tails was getting the plane started I felt as though someone was missing.

Me: Hey, aren't we missing someone?

Sonic: Nope! Come on let's go!

Amy: Wait Sonic! We are missing someone….Shadow!

"I'll go get him!", I said running towards the door. Sonic grabbed my wrist. "I'll get him.", he said. I felt hate start to rise from him. I slipped free and ran inside yelling back," I'll be fine! He's not a vampire or anything!"

I walked past the room me and my two friends were staying in and came to the room Shadow was staying in. I knocked on the door," Shadow you awake?" No answer. I reached for the door knob to see if it was locked or not. The knob turned and the door opened some. I smiled a little and walked in. The room was like ours. The walls were a dirty white color and had no picture frames. The bed was a black color with red pillows and was nicely made. There was also a window that led out to a balcony. Hanging to the left and right of the window were see through curtains, tied back by golden ropes. I noticed something on the bed.

It was a black leather book. I picked it up and read the title. The title read _Red Stars, Volume 3_. I recognized the book. It was one of my favorites all though it was pretty dark. I had read all the volumes. It was about this small girl whose parents were murdered and she was taken to some strange lab. There they did experiments on her and such cause she had paranormal powers. Well after years of being experimented on she escapes the lab and starts to look for her parents murder. All at the same time being hunted down by the lab people. In this volume she finds out she has a brother and that she's actually half related to Death. It's a pretty good series. I wondered if it was one of Shadow's favorites. Wait! I'm supposed to be looking for Shadow!

My ears started to twitch. I herd something coming from the bathroom. Sounded like water falling. I put the book down and stood up from the bed. Curiosity took over. I had to find out what it was. As I got closer to the bathroom door, the water had stopped. I opened the door to find Shadow stepping out of the shower. I could feel my face getting hot and I started to turn a red color like Knuckles. Shadow saw me and glared. "Do you mind." I covered my eyes with my hands and ran out of the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. "I'm sorry!"

I know Shadow doesn't really wear clothes to begin with, but still.

_**SHADOW'S POV**_

I had stepped out of the shower when I saw Miranda starring at me. Her face was as red as that echidna Knuckles. I glared. "Do you mind." She covered her eyes and ran out slamming the door behind her. "I'm sorry!", she apologized. I shook my head while grabbing a towel. I still don't know why but ever since I met Miranda, I knew something was different about her. But what? I heard her say something but didn't catch it. "What?", I asked. "Everyone's going to the mall and it felt like someone was missing. So I came to ask you wanted to come.", she said. "I don't know. Malls aren't exactly my kind of thing." I heard her sigh. "Amy's going to be dressing me up and you're a volunteer to help her." I smirked evilly. "So you're saying we get to pick out clothes and you have to try them on?" I heard her whimper." Uh-huh."

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to Chapter6 coming soon!**


	6. Chapter6To The Mall And Library

**Here's Chapter 6! It took me awhile but it's finaly finished! Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter6**

The mall was huge. Amy told me there were 4 levels. All I could think of was _Great. Amy had all _ _the clothes in the world for me to try on here. _As we walked we planned on what we were going to do.

Me: I get to at least chose one whole outfit by myself. Deal?

Amy: Okay, but you have to try on every outfit I or the others find.

Me: Fine. Two outfits each person.

Amy: But-

Me: Two outfits each and I'll try on the two you chose first.

Amy: Okay….

We all separated to go and find me some clothes. I went with Amy. Cianna went Mia and Cream. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow went together. Tail's would've gone with Cream, but I asked him to go with the other two and make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

Me and Amy had checked several shops, which most of were girly. Amy already picked out two outfits for me and we were now looking for clothes I'd pick out. As we looked I spotted a store that caught my attention. I grabbed Amy's free hand and we ran into the store. The store was called _Midnight Lovers _and had the Goth and punk-rock style to it.

I ran to a clothes rack and found something I liked. I picked out a black chain halter cami, and dark blue, belted distressed jeans. Amy looked at me unsure. "You want to try on that?" I nodded with a smile. She scratched her head and said," Okay. Lets meet up with the others at the mall's dressing rooms."

We didn't have to pay for the clothes but got a tag that said _To The Dressing Rooms. _If we tried to leave the mall without paying for it, there's a small clip that alarms the security. We came to the dressing rooms where we saw Mia, Cianna, and Cream. They said the boys were on their way and soon enough they showed up.

Amy: Alright! You know the deal! You have to try on the two I chose!, she said holding out the two outfits. I took one and ran into the changing room. I had a feeling I was going to regret this. The outfit she chose for me was a pink short sleeve shirt with strawberries. The tag said it was scented. Baby blue jeans and a strawberry bobby-pin. I clipped it in my hair and looked in the mirror. I looked like a character from Strawberry Short Cake. Great.

I heard Sonics' inpatient voice."Come on! Where's the model?", he smirked. Shadow shot him a glare.

I stepped out of the dressing room and they cheered. Shadow just smiled. He was enjoying this, but I wasn't. "So what do you guys think?", Amy asked the others.

Cream: It's pretty!

Mia: I feel like I'm going to die from too much laughter! Hahahaha!, I glared at her.

Cianna: It's okay…..

Tails: I'm gonna have to go with Cianna's answer. I'm guessing girly isn't your style.

Sonic: I think it's cute., he winked at me. _Wait? He winked at me? Did Amy see? I hope not. _

Shadow: Why do I smell strawberries?, I looked to the side embarrassed.

Amy: It's not that bad….

Me: When you picked this outfit you were imagining you're self wearing it weren't you?

Amy: Maybe….

I sighed. "Just hand me the next outfit." Amy hid it behind her back.

Amy: Maybe someone else should go!, she said nervously.

Me: So what am I trying on next.

Sonic n Shadow: Here!, they both shouted grabbing the outfits they picked out for me. They looked at each other and glared. I started to feel anger rising from both of them.

Shadow: She trying the one's I chose, faker.

Sonic: No she's trying on the one's I chose. And you're the faker.

Just before the two started to get any worse I cut them off. "I'm trying what Tails picked." The anger faded and came with a new feeling, confusion. I walked over to Tails and sighed. "Which one should I try first Tails?", I asked calmly. "Try this one.", he smiled handing me one of the outfits.

I walked into the bathroom to try it on. The outfit was a white fitted tank-top, a blue basic jean jacket, and basic black jeans. I check myself in the mirror. It was nice and simple, plus comfortable. I stepped out of the dressing room. "So what do you think?", I asked.

Tails: It looks nice on you.

Me: Thanks.

Mia: It's simple. But nice.

Cianna: It's okay….

Cream: I like it!

Amy: It's bland.

Me: Amy!

Sonic: Looks like something you would wear on a normal day. But it's nice.

Me: That's the point.

Shadow: . . . . .

Me: Shadow?

Shadow: It's okay.

Me: I think I'll get it. It's nice and really comfortable.

Amy: Okay then put it over here.

I put it next to Amy and looked back over at Tails. "I'll get the other outfit too." "But you haven't even tried it on yet." "I know, but it still looks nice." I took the other outfit and put it with the other one. I tried on Mia and Cianna's clothes choices. I like only one from each of them. I tried on the one's Cream chose. They were more playful then girly which was okay so I got both. Now it was time to try on the one Sonic and Shadow picked. Oh boy.

Sonic: Miranda try the one's I chose first!

Me: Okay., I felt some anger coming from Shadow. I looked over at him and smiled, which seemed to calm him down some.

I walked into the dressing room and tried on the first outfit Sonic handed me. The outfit was skull and crossbones t-shirt that said _Skater Girl, _denim cargo Capri shorts, and a checkered cat-ear ski cap. I stepped out of the dressing room and the others smiled.

Amy: You look like a skater person!

Mia: Looks cool.

Cianna: It's okay.

Me: Is that your answer for everything.

Cianna: yawn.

Me: Oh, she's tiered. That's the problem.

Cream: I like it!

Tails: You look like a tom-boy!

Mia: In fact she is.

Sonic whistled. "You look perfect in it!", I just smiled.

Shadow: It looks nice on you., he said without a smile.

Sonic handed me the second outfit he chose. I took it into the dressing room. The outfit was like a school girls uniform. It had a blue tie, long sleeve white t, a plaited skirt, and knee high white socks. As I looked in the mirror I wondered. _Why did Sonic chose this? _

I walked out and everyone stared in awe.

Mia: School girl uniform?

Cianna: I like the skirt!

Amy: It's sooo cute!

Cream: It's pretty!

Tails: You look like you're from an anime show!

Sonic: Knew it look good on you! What do you think Shadow?, he said nudging Shadow. Shadow just stared and it looked like he was blushing some.

Shadow: It's okay….., he turned to the side. My smile faded. _Was something wrong with Shadow. _It made me sad that he was always so secretive to the world. Sure there are something's he has to keep a secret, but he keeps everything a secret.

"Miranda you have to try on the clothes Shadow chose now!",Amy smiled. I sighed and walked over to Shadow. He seemed to lighten up some cause he was smiling. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not. He handed me the first outfit to try.

It was a blue cinched mandarin shirt, a black and purple rivet-belted micromini skirt, black/blue rip-layered thigh-high socks, dark blue lace-up leg warmers, and mottled engineer boots. It looked good on me. If I didn't know better, I'd say Shadow was like a fashion star or something when it came to punk rock clothes and such.

I walked out of the dressing room and showed them. They were amazed.

Mia: You always did look better in punk rock clothes.

Cianna: I agree!

Amy: Maybe picking out the strawberry outfit wasn't such a good idea. You pull that look off way better!

Tails: You look a little intimidating!

Sonic: Wow. I got to admit. Shadow knows fashion. And you look way better in that outfit then the one's I chose!

I looked over at Shadow. He was looking at me up and down.

Shadow: You look cute in it.

I blushed."Thanks."

I walked over to Shadow waiting for him to hand me the other outfit. To my surprise he only chose one for me. "Shadow where's the other outfit you chose?" "I only chose one. I'm not exactly a fan of shopping.", he said. "Oh okay…."

I went back into the dressing room and took off the outfit, putting my other clothes back on. We paid for the outfits and decided to just walk around the mall since we had nothing better to do. Me and Cianna were dying of hunger so we all went to the food court.

Everyone had got a large cheese pizza, but me. I had gotten Asian food. Sonic swallowed his food and looked at me awkwardly. "How come you don't want any pizza? You allergic or something", he asked. I put my fork down and looked up to reply. "No. I just prefer Asian food." Mia sipped on her soda. "No surprise. Miranda has a lot of background heritage. She just happens to be part Chinese." Amy starred at me in surprise. "You're Chinese?" I swallowed my noodles. "I'm only part Chinese. I'm also part Vietnamese, Russian, Polish, Ukrainian, Hawaiian, and I think two other things that I'm forgetting." Everyone except for Mia and Cianna, starred at me in bewilderment. Mia laughed. "And get this. She was born in America. But not just any where in America. She was born San Antonio, Texas."

Amy: Wow, you're like from all around the Earth!

Sonic: Russian? Wow. Didn't expect that!

Tails: Do you know any of the languages?

Me: Not really. Just a few words of Vietnamese, Chinese, and Hawaiian.

Cream: Do you know how to hula dance?

Me: Yep.

Shadow: Wait? How are you from Earth when you're a Mobian?

Mia: Long story short. A chaos emerald crashed in her backyard. When Miranda touched it we were transported here and turned into Mobians.

I looked down and frowned. "Is something wrong?", Amy asked. "I do like it here, but I miss home so much.", I replied.

Mia: My parents are probably going crazy right now trying to find me.

Cianna: Same here.

All three of us missed our home. I wondered if our parents even knew we were missing. Well their parents. I have a guardian. Was the time between the planets different? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that we wanted to go home. Sonic smiled. "Cheer up. We'll help you get back home." Cianna smiled, "Really?" "Yep!", he threw his signature smile. We all smiled and laughed. Shadow was the only one who didn't. And it seemed that I was the only one who noticed.

I was just about to ask him something when someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was a parrot wearing DJ clothes and was holding a mike. He looked down at me and spoke into the mike. "Hey there what's you name babe?"

Me: Mir-Miranda, I stuttered.

DJ: Well Miranda you have been randomly picked out of the food court to come up and sing on stage!

Before I could do anything he grabbed my wrist and took me from the group. I looked back at the others who were totally confused. We came to a huge stage in the middle of the food court. He threw me on stage. Two other parrot guys also threw Mia and Cianna on the stage. Sonic and the others were down in the crowd that started to form.

The DJ came to us and asked what we were going to sing. We looked confused.

DJ: Aw, you must be new. Every so random day we chose a group of people from the food court to come up here and seeing. Out 10 managers, 8 chose you three. So what is it you'll be singing.

We looked at each other and huddled to talk about it. We broke and I handed him my mp3 player showing him the song. He took it and turned to the crowd.

DJ: Ladies and Jerms! Please give up for these three ladies!

As they were making sure everything was ready Amy had spoke.

Amy: Oh no! They must be terrified right now! Do they even know what to do?

Tails: Can they even sing?

Sonic: Only one way to find out., he said as the song started to play.

**All the single ladies (7x)**

I came to the front while Mia and Cianna were behind me. I started to sing as we all danced to it.

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**

**[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2**

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream starred in shock and in surprise. Their mouths were practically hanging to the floor. Even Shadow seemed surprised and bewildered.

**(Chorus)**

**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

I started to sing solo again.

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**

We all started to sing in chorus again.

**(Chorus)**

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh 2x

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

**woo oh ooh 2x**

The song ended with tons of people cheering and screaming. The DJ came to the from and hugged us and we hugged back. "What is your group called?", he asked. "It's Midnight Dreams!", Mia told him our group name. It was our band's name. He nodded and faced the crowd.

DJ: Give another hand for Midnight Dreamers!

Everyone once again cheered and clapped. We hopped off the stage and joined the group.

Amy: Wow! I didn't know you guys could sing!

Cream: You're amazing!

Tails: Awesome coronation!

Sonic: I like you're group name!

Me: Actually it's our band name.

All: You're in a band!

Mia: Yep. I play the drums.

Cianna: I'm the base!

Me: Guitar.

Sonic: Awesome, you'll have to show me some of your guitar moves!

Tails: Have you ever done any concerts?

Mia: Only in Miranda's garage. But yeah.

Amy: That sounds cool, you should play some time!

Me: Maybe, maybe not. We still need some practice.

Mia: So what do we do now?

Amy: I guess we could go back now and chill some.

We all left the mall and headed back to the mansion. When we got there I took my new clothes up stairs and put them away. Amy went into the kitchen to make some tea and deserts. Sonic hopped on the couch and flipped through channels. Tails disappeared somewhere to work on his gadgets and such. Mia went on the home computer down stairs and watched some YouTube videos. Cianna went to take a nap. Cream was with Amy and Shadow, who knows.

I closed the walk in closet behind me and walked over to my bed. I opened the night stand and found 5 sheets of paper and a mechanical pencil. I sat on my bed and grabbed a hard book. I started to sketch on the page. Soon the sketch turned into a beautiful shaded rose. I wrote my signature down in the bottom right corner. I put the book and picture down along with the pencil and stood up from the bed. I stretched and looked at the time. I had been sketching and shading for about half an hour.

Something from outside my door caught my attention. They were footsteps. I opened my door and looked out to see just a glimpse of Shadow walk down some hall. I looked back at my picture and back at the hall where Shadow had left. _Maybe Shadow would like it!, _ I thought. Back on Earth I would always say that if I really met Shadow I would try and be his closest friend. Always there for him and try to understand him. I knew about what had happened with Maria on the Ark, and all I could think about was how Shadow felt. How he never smiled or laughed. It kind of reminded me of when of Yoshi after Yuri had died.

I quickly grabbed my picture and ran out into the hall he had gone down. I followed the hall till I came to the end. There it split into two ways. _Crap. Which way did he go?_, was all I could think. Maybe I could learn his sent just like how I learned Sonics'! I dashed back into Shadow's room and ran into his bathroom. There I found a white towel hanging over the shower. I grabbed it and thought,_ Hope this works!_ I closed my eyes and put it against my face. I took a whiff and my eyes snapped opened. I saw a faint black trail leading out of the room and down the hall. _AWESOME! I learned his sent! _

I followed the sent trail and turned left down the hall. I soon came to a door. Shadow's sent trail was right slipped under the door. I opened the door and the trail faded. The room was giant library! There were three floors of book shelves. In the middle was a circle of some tables. To left side was a row of computers that didn't look like they had been used in a while. There was a huge poster on the wall next to me. It was a map of the library. I felt like I was in heaven! I loved books so much. Didn't matter what kind. Chapters, manga, you name it I'll read it!

I looked at the map to see if I could find the syfy section. It was to the left towards the back. I started to walk there all at the same time looking at all the other books. I finally came to the syfy section and started to see what they had. I found one called _Sister1, Sister2, Sister3, Sister4. _I took it out and opened it up. I sat on the floor and started to read.

It turned out to be a pretty good book after all. But at the same time was really sad. A girl named Mimi was born the youngest of 8 older sisters. Well one night during a dance the lights suddenly go out. When they turn on again 4 of the sisters have gone missing. While one was found murdered outside the dance everyone had confimerd the others were dead aswell after searching for a week. Mimi decides that she should infestgate her sisters murder and try to find if her three other sisters are still alive. She teams up with the other 4 of her sisters who had not been taken. Angelica, the oldest, Tamy, the third child, Koko, the second oldest, and Ashley, born before Mimi. Together they start to secretly find out more about the murder and their sisters mysterious death. After several weeks and several times of almost being caught they finaly find the murder. The murder turns out to be the father of a boy name Fantel who was faking to like Mimi. Sadly only two sisters had lived the other two were dead.

Like I said it was a good book. I yawned and lied down on my side with the book still in my hand. I felt tiered and because of where I was there was a sun spot. The heat from the sun felt good on my fur. Like a house cat lying on the floor in front of a window, the sun made me fall asleep.

* * *

**Look forward to Chapter7! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter7Lets Play HidenSeek

**Finaly Chapter7! And a big thanks to Echo the Fox for the hide-n-seek Idea! THANKYOU! XD**

**Sonic And Co Belong To SEGA**

* * *

**Chapter7**

_**SHADOW'S POV**_

I stood up from a small sofa chair and walked over to a book shelf. There I put back a book called Deadly Shore. As I walked back to the entrance I noticed the door to library was opened. Not that I normally would care, but who else was in here. I looked at the map on the wall and saw that it was zoomed in on the syfy section. I walked to over to that side looking down every row to see if I could find someone. When I came to the back I surprised to find Miranda lying on the ground.

She was lying in a sun spot and it sound like she was purring some. I saw something in her hands. I took it from her but she didn't react. The book she was holding I've read. It surprised me that she actually liked books. She didn't seem like the person to care much for them. I saw something else beside her. It was a paper. I picked it up and was amazed by the nicely sketched rose. In the bottom left corner I could just barely make out the cursive writing. It read Miranda A.S. Did Miranda really draw this?

I suddenly herd her sneeze. Yet she didn't wake up. The way she sneezed sounded like a small mouse. I couldn't help but let out a small snicker. She looked so cute and peaceful when-Wait! What the hell am I saying? Miranda yawned and started to stretch snapping me back into reality. She opened her eyes and saw me. She looked like she was about to scream." Shadow? What are you doing here?", she jumped.

_**MIRANDA'S POV**_

I stretched as I started to wake up from my nap. When I opened my eyes I saw Shadow looking down at me. "Shadow? What are you doing here?", I jumped. He glared at me. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?," he demanded. I remember why I was in the library to look for Shadow. So lied and said," I don't know.", with that stupid blank look of mine. He shook his head. "You're such an idiot.", he said. I glared at him then I saw my picture in his hand. I starred at it and he must've noticed. "This yours?", he said handing me the picture. I looked to the side and blushed a little."Actually I ment to give it to you." I think I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes, but if so it quickly disappeared. He sat down beside me and we just sat in silence. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. _Wonder if I could read his mind?,_ I thought. I started to concentrate hard looking at him.

_Nothing. _Either I wasn't concentrating hard enough or Shadow was in deep space. But I most likely wasn't thinking hard enough. Shadow looked over at me and glared. "What are you looking at?",he said codly. I snapped back and turned my head around quickly. "Sorry!", I said with embarrassment. We went back into total silence. I had to say something to Shadow! But what? Maybe I could try talking to him about his past or just start a conversation about something normal. Shadow suddenly stood up and began to leave. "Uh Shadow wait!", I said standing up and running over to catch up to him. I suddenly tripped and started to fall. Instead of feeling the hard floor I felt someone catch me and something soft against my face. I looked up to see Shadow holding me. I started to turn a bright red and jumped back. "Oh I'm such a cluts!", I said shaking my head. I felt so stupid. Shadow must've hated me! He was about to say something when we heard our names being yelled from downstairs. "MIRANDA! SHADOW! Get down here!" I dashed out the room not wanting to forget about what just happened.

When I got down stairs there was a flash and Shadow appeared. "What is it?", I asked Amy calmly. "Finally you two got down here! Cream wants all of us to play hide-n-seek!",she smiled. Shadow was about to leave when Amy grabbed him and pulled him back into the living room. "And she means ALL OF US!" "Do we have, too?", Mia grumbled. "Yes and besides Tails said it should help you train with stealth!", Amy replied. Mia sighed but followed us outside.

Once outside we went over the rules. "Okay. Rule one, no using abilities to hide or seek.", Sonic spoke. _I wouldn't exactly call my sense of smell ability. It's more of n instinct,_ I thought with an evil smirk. Sonic continued," Rule two, you can't hide in the same place with someone. Rule three, no hiding anywhere in or by the house! Any questions?", he asked with a smile of pride. Me and Cianna raised our hands at the same time. "Yes?", Sonic asked. I went first," How many trees are in the forest behind me? Can you eat a dozen plates of chili dogs? What's my favorite color? Have you ever tried taking swimming lessons before? Do you believe in ghost?Have you ever heard of Chris Angel? Is it true that if you say bloody Merrys name in the mirror three times she'll come and kill you? Do you like pie?", I asked really fast.

"About a thousand. Yes, I don't know, no, yes, no, no, yes. Anything else?",he asked. I crossed my arms in defeat. "No I'm good." Cianna raised her hands and started jumping up and down. "Does it have to deal with the game?", he asked. "What if you have to pee?", she asked. Mia face palmed herself. Sonic sighed and continued. "Those who have been found can help the seeker look for the remaining hiders. The first hider to find the red flag wins.", he added. "So who's the seeker?", I asked.

Sonic looked around. "I guess who ever doesn't say not it first.", he said.

Everyone yelled "Not It!", but I didn't. "Aw man!", I said in disappointment. I looked at Mia for help and she rolled her eyes. "Let's make this more interesting!", she said smirking. "What you got in mind?", shadow seemed a little interested. "Back on Earth, when we play hide-n-seek, whoever is the seeker first of courses seeks for the hiders. Well the first person found by the seeker becomes the new seeker! The best part is! The other hiders don't know who is the new seeker! So what do you think?", smiled with pride. Sonic was thinking then he smiled. "Sure! You know what you gotta do Miranda, start counting!" Mia took out a hanker chief and wrapped it around my eyes. Amy looked at us confused. "What are you doing?", she asked. "Back on Earth another thing we do is spin each other like crazy before we seek.", I groaned. Sonic laughed. "You guy's are cruel! Who comes up with these things?" Mia and Cianna pointed to me, and I pointed at myself. Everyone laughed except Shadow.

_**Normal Pov**_

"Let's just get this over with.", Shadow groaned. Mia started to spin Miranda like crazy. Everyone took off in opposite directions. While Miranda was spinning she was counting at the same time. "19….20! Whoa I feel dizzy!", she said wobbling. She took of the blind fold and the world around her was spinning. "I think I'm gonna puke!", she said wobbling into a tree. "God this reminds me of that one night I drank that wine that looked like grape juice! Not a good idea!" Once the dizziness started to fade she decided to use her instincts. She closed her eyes.

**SNAP**

Miranda's eyes shot open. They were now a hazel green color and her pupils were thin like a wild cats. She lifted her head in the air and sniffed. Two trails came up. A light blue and a light black one. The closest was the light blue trail. It was Sonics' trail. Miranda smirked evilly. She started to follow the trail. She had been following it for about fifteen minutes when she came to a cliff. The trail took a turn and ran along the cliff to a tree. Miranda's eyes sight suddenly had zoomed in on the tree. _What the heck? Whoa! My vision is super too! Again I call this instinct! Heheh!"_, she thought to herself.

While her vision was zoomed in on the tree she could see Sonic standing on one of the branches. Miranda perked her ears up and her hearing became so well she could hear a drop of sweat fall off Sonics' face. Miranda was once again stunned._ "I have super hearing, too? Awesome!", _she thought cheerfully to herself. Miranda ducked low behind a bush and listened in with her super hearing.

Sonic started chuckling. "Haha! Miranda will never find me! I bet she's found Shadow already! Or Amy! I'm going to take a nap. I've got nothing to worry about. I'll find that flag before anyone. I've got all the time in the world!" He sat down on the branch with his hands behind his head as he leaned against the tree.

**MIRANDA'S POV**

I smiled and thought to myself as I crept towards the tree. "_We'll see about that!"_ I quietly climbed the back of the tree. Thanks to being a cat I could climb with easy. Sonic didn't even sense me. I hung upside down from the branch above him. He was still snoring. An evil grin spread across my face showing my sharp fangs. I took in a deep breath then yelled at the top of my lungs, "YOUR IIITTT!" Sonic covered his ears falling out of the tree.

I couldn't stop laughing and jumped out of the tree. "Did you have to yell?", Sonic said with one of his ears still twitching. "Wouldn't have been funny!", I said, "Fwi, you're it! You have to give me 10 seconds to hide!" He covered his eyes and started counting. I took off at high speeds back into the forest. I jumped behind a tree as I heard Sonic run bye. I sighed in relief but the ground suddenly slipped from under me. I started to slid down a hill.

Once I reached the bottom I rubbed my butt in pain. "That hurt!",I said. I saw a log in front of me and thought for a sec. It was the perfect place to hide. So what did I do? I crawled inside. Once I was inside I rolled onto my side and curled up. "Maybe I should wait a little before I head out.", I thought.

I flicked around a little stick and balanced it on my nose in boredom. It felt like I had been there for hours. I peeked outside. It was still as bright as day. I slipped back into the log and sighed. My eyes felt heavy and I yawned. I soon fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched as much as I could inside the log. I yawned."How long have I been asleep?", I asked myself. I slowly and cautiously crawled out of the log. I looked from side to side, the coast was clear. I stood up and stretched again. "Guess I should start looking for the red flag. Wonder who's all been found?" I started to walk around looking for any red flag, as well as being totally aware to my surroundings.

I heard some yelling off in the distance. I climbed up a tree and looked at what it was. I saw Amy running from Sonic, Tails, and Cianna. She was throwing small rocks at the others. "Hey isn't that cheating?", Tails said dodging one of the rocks. "It's not an ability! You'll never catch me!", Amy said running off again. Sonic easily caught up to her and toughed her shoulder saying," Caught you." She stopped and crossed her arms in frustration. "So now that we have Amy, who else has been tagged again?", Sonic asked turning around to the others. Tails, and Cianna raised their hands. "Hmm…so that leaves who?" "I think Mia, Shadow, Cream and Cheese, and Miranda.", Tails replied.

_Haha! They just gave away all the information I need!,_ I thought to myself. I sat back down in the tree and thought. So if Mia still hasn't been found, she's probably be my second concern after Shadow. Cream and Cheese I'm not so sure. But if I run into her, I'll have to remain focus and not give into that cuteness of hers. All at the same time I have to avoid Sonic and the others.

I climbed back up and looked to see Sonic and the group of seekers running the opposite side of where I was. Once I was sure they were a good distance away I climbed down the tree. I suddenly herd a squeak noise. I turned around to see something stuck inside the tree. Was is Cheese? Even if it was I couldn't leave him there. I walked over and pulled it out. I fell back on the ground. I rubbed my head in pain. I sat up and saw something lying in my lap. It was a small dark chao. It was black with purple flames on its arms, legs and stomache. It looked up at me and glomped me in the face. "Chao! Chao!", it squealed. I finally managed to pull off my face but it still tried to hug me."Alright! Calm down before explode or something!", I said holding back. I looked around to see if it belonged to anyone, but no one else was around. "You don't have a family do you?", I asked it. It looked down sad. I hugged it and said," Well you do now! So do you have a name?" It shook it head. I thought then," I know! How about Felix (Fee-lix)?" It smiled and floated on top of my head. "Chao Chao!" I laughed.

"Okay Felix. You're going to help me look for a red flag okay?" "Chao!" I started to walk off in a random direction with Felix helped me look for the red flag. We had been walking for about forty-five minutes when I heard something of in the distance.

We crept down low and peeked behind a bush. I saw Mia breathing heavily climbing a tree. Once she disappeared into the tree Sonic came dashing by and quickly stopped by the tree. He started to scratch his head. He turned around and spoke. "Did you see where she went?", he asked. Amy, Tails, Cianna, Cream and Cheese came running up to him and stopped. They shook their heads. "She's gotta be somewhere around here.", Tails said. They started looking around the area for her.

Cream had floated over by the tree and a small leaf fell on its head. "Chao?", it said looking up. He floated back over to Cream and tugged at her dress. "What is it Cheese? You found Mia?", she asked wither sweet voice. Cheese pointed to the tree and Sonic smiled. He dashed up the tree and I heard a shrill. "EEEEEKK! Sonic!" Sonic came back down the tree with Mia thrown over his shoulder. She was growling at him. He laughed and put her down. "So who does that leave?", Mia asked. "That leaves…Miranda and Shadow!", Tails said. Mia and Cianna giggled. Everyone looked at them curiously. "What's so funny?", Amy asked. "Well you see…",Mia began. My eyes widened. No she wasn't! "Miranda has this…", she continued. SHE WAS! I quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at her before Mia could continue.

Everyone looked towards where the rock had been thrown and saw me. Sonic smiled. "Hi! Oh My Gosh! Look, It's A Distraction!", I yelled pointing off into the distance. They had fallen for it and looked. I took the chance and ran off at supersonic speed. "Ha! Works every time!", I said laughing to myself. I took a sharp turn and ducked into a hidden cave. There stopped so Felix could catch its breath. "Heh sorry Felix!", I said rubbing her head. "Chao!" She floated off my head and started going deeper into the cave. "Hey Felix wait up!", I ran after her.

We had soon come to a cavern. The place was beautiful! Off in the distance to my left was a sparkling waterfall that created a mist at the bottom. The little plants that were in the cavern sparkled along with the stalactites and stalagmites. Okay so I did pay attention in Science that one time. Big deal.

Felix floated over to the small lake by the waterfall. She started to drink some of the water. I decided to try some too. It was fresh and clean and tasted sweet for some reason. As I stretched and looked up the water fall, my eyes widened in surprise. It was the red flag! "Come on Felix!", I said grabbing her. I started to climb the rocks. Once I was at the top, Felix helped me up. Though I did most the work.

There it was the red flag. I gazed at in success. Just before I started to walk over to it, on the other side of the flag there was a flash. When the flash disappeared Shadow had appeared. He looked up and was shocked to see me as I was to see him. We both looked at the flag then back at each other. We dashed for the flag. I blocked Shadow's hand from grabbing the flag he did the same. It was like the scene in the first Kung Fu Panda where Po and Master Shifu were trying to get the last dumpling the bowl with the chopsticks. We kept at it till we saw the others come rushing into the cave. Mia was about to come and get us when Sonic stopped her. "They found the flag before we could catch them. They have to fight now for the flag. And you can't use your abilities! This is about reflex! Got it?", he yelled at us.

We looked at each other. Shadow went for the flag but I kicked the flag to the side. It got stuck in the side of the cave sealing. We looked at each other raised for the flag. Shadow jumped in the air and came flying down at me throwing a punch. I quickly threw a back kick, nailing him in the stomach. As he went flying into one of the sides of the cave I ran up along the cave for the flag. I jumped back about to catch the flag when Shadow tackled me, throwing me across the cave. I did a back flip and slid back. When I stopped I looked at him and hissed. "Try paying attention instead of living in the moment.", Shadow said glaring at me. He came at me with his fist. I crossed my arms while constantly threw punches, bruising my arms. He flipped over me and kicked me in the back. I fell to the ground in pain. He started talking again. "Strength isn't everything. You must have speed as well.", he smirked at me. "Since when did you become a teacher?", I said standing up and holding my left arm.

All he did was smirk and came at me. I was ready though. I turned and quickly grabbed his fist. I grabbed his arm with my other hand and started swinging him around and around. Once I gained enough power I let go and he went flying against the cave wall creating a crater. I dashed over and elbowed him in the chest as well as punch him in the gut. He coughed up some blood and fell to the ground. I watched him for awhile. He didn't move. I turned around and walked to get the flag.

I felt a presence but turned around to late. Shadow kicked me in the gut and started hitting me with several punches. As I went flying into the air he grabbed my foot and threw me down into the ground. I coughed up some blood and he violently stepped on me pushing me back on the ground. "And you never turn your back on a fallen enemy unless you're absolutely sure he/she is done." He lifted his foot and went to get the flag. He punched the side of the cave and the flag fell. He grabbed the flag and a smile grew across his face.

Out of nowhere I palm stricked his back. Like Black Star did in Soul Eater. A surge of energy shocked threw his body and he went flying again into the side of the cave. I grabbed the flag and walked over to him. He was out cold and had a small stream of blood dripping from his mouth. He also had a cut on his forehead. "Didn't you say something about not living in the moment, or not to turn your back on the enemy unless they're down?", I said coldly. I looked at the others who were totally stunned. "What?", I said curiously. "You won!", Sonic smiled amazed.

I looked back at Shadow and felt kinda bad. "He'll be fine. Just needs rest.", Tails said. I sighed in relief and handed the flag to Sonic but he refused. "You won, you keep the flag.", he said. I didn't feel like arguing so I hung on to it. We headed back to the house where Amy started to make dinner. Mia went up stairs to take a shower, Cianna did the same. (No they didn't take showers together. I know there are some weirdo's who would think that so I'm just letting you know.) Cream was helping Amy cook. As for me, I followed Sonic and Tails to the nursery were they were going to check on Shadow.

"He's fine. Just beaten and bruised. But he should wake up soon. Shadow's tuff.", Tails told me. Cream came running in. "Mr. Tails, Amy was wondering if you could help us with dinner!",she said with her sweet voice. Tails nodded and followed her back out the room. Sonic soon left yawning. He probably went for a run or went to take a nap on the roof. I was left in the room with an unconscious Shadow.

I pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. I watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful yet sad at the same time. I remembered how Shadow as never able to remember anything about his past and that made me sad. He somewhat reminded me of myself. I closed my eyes and tried looking back at my memories. I saw a dark blank then herd a several gun shots, screaming, a small child crying, a car crashing, and another female scream. My eyes shot open as I was panting and sweaty. I felt two tears fall down my face. My past, why is it I can only remember the murder and the accident? Why can't I remember anything else? Half my life is missing and every time I try to remember. All I see is a black gap in between. I heard a groan and quickly cleared my face.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and tried sitting up but failed. I quickly got up and laid him back down. "Easy. Tails says you shouldn't move too much.", I said with no emotion. Shadow glared at me and pushed my arm away. "Don't touch me.", he hissed with venom. His head started to bleed again and he toughed it. When he saw the blood on his fingers his eyes widened some. I reached to help but he shot me a glare. "Just let me see it." Every time I tried to reach for his head he moved his head the other way. I got frustrated. "Oh will you just stay still!", I yelled at him. I quickly jabbed his pressure points with my fingers and he became paralyzed.

He looked at me shocked. "What? I take Korean Martial Arts.", I told him. "Not let me see…", I reached for the cut. He flinched when I touched it and snapped at me. "Ow that hurts!" "Oh quit being such a baby!" He grumbled but didn't say anything. I thought for a sec then sighed. I pulled his head towards me some to where I was a little above him. "What are you-" "Just trust me.", I cut him off. I started to think of something sad like my parents murder. The sound of the gun shots and all the blood.

I felt something cold drip down from my face. A sparkling tear ran down my face and dripped off, falling on Shadow's cut. He flinched a little but didn't pull back or snap at me. The cut glowed then disappeared with Shadow's cut healed. I sat back and by then the paralysation had worn out so Shadow had sat back as well. He grabbed a small mirror and looked at where the cut once was. He seemed a little surprised but it soon faded.

As he was looking at the mirror I quickly closed my eyes and started to think of something happy or good. I remembered Jason, a guy at school I had a crush on, how he smiled when we talked or hung out. The light sad power I felt when I was making myself cry disappeared and I felt normal and kind of cheery. "What was that? What did you do?", I heard Shadow ask me. I looked up at him and he was looking at me seriously. "It wasn't anything.", I said looking off to the side. "Don't tell me its nothing. I'm serious and look at me when you talk.", he snapped coldly. I didn't feel like arguing so I mustered up the courage to look at him.

"It's a healing tear. There's this legend that if you swallowed the tear of an Angel you were cursed to be able to give healing tears. But the only way you could do so was by thinking of something painful and sad. My guardian, Yoshi, told me that when I was small I found an Angel and drank her tears.", I explained. Shadow was looking down and didn't say anything. I suddenly felt dizzy and faint and almost fell out of my chair holding my head. Shadow quickly caught me and I looked at him. "Are you okay?", he asked and actually sound a little worried.

I put a smile up," Yeah I'm fine! Remember when I said it was a curse? Well when I use my healing tears I'm giving away some of my life." Shadow seemed a bit surprised and shocked when I told him what happens. We were there in silence so I broke it. "But you have to swear NOT to tell anyone about this!", I threatened with venom in my tongue. "Fine, just promise not to give your tears ever again for anything.", he glared at me. I was surprised at this. Why would he tell me this? I thought he didn't like me! I smiled. "Don't worry, you're the second person I've used my tears on!", I said. He looked at me angry. "Who else did you use your tears on?", he snapped. _Damn it! _I bit the bottom of my lip and stuttered. "Um…..well….." Thankfully Amy came through the door telling us that dinner was ready.

We had dinner which was very good. She had made rise, corn and steak. Everyone laughed when I said "Finally! Meat!" I love meat and always will. After dinner me and the girls helped clean up while the boys went and did their own thing. Amy says it was fine that they didn't help. She said Sonic normally would be totally confused on what went where. After we were done we went and chilled.

I sat in the my room with Mia and Cianna bored. Mia was reading and Cianna was drawing. I was hanging upside down on my bed, bored to death. I blew a bang out of face and sat back up on my bed. "I'm so bored!", I complained. Mia sighed and closed her book. "I'm kinda bored, too. Cianna?", she looked towards Cianna. Cianna showed us a paper with a panda that she drew yelling 'I'M BORED!'. "Well how about we race each other?", I said with a smile. Mia and Cianna also smiled and nodded.

We walked down stairs and headed for the door. "Where you three going?", Amy asked sticking her head out the kitchen. "Just getting some air!", I said. We closed the door and walked a few feet from the house. We got down into a running stance. "Ready….set…GO!" We dashed off all at the same time. At first we were neck and neck, but then I passed the two. Mia soon caught up and passed me along with Cianna. I caught up and was tied with Mia we were constantly trying to pass each other when Cianna came dashing by out of nowhere.

We looked at each other and dashed off to catch up to Cianna. Mia soon passed me leaving me behind. After just a couple minutes she had Cianna. She soon left both of us behind in the dust. Mia soon saw a cliff ahead and stopped just before she ran off. She wiped her head and sighed in relief. Then she heard someone else coming up behind her. Cianna was rushing towards her and Mia started waving her hands like crazy. Cianna just bumped her but not hard enough to knock her off. They both sighed and looked at each other with a smile.

Then they heard someone else coming fast. They turned and started to panic when they saw me rushing towards them. They waved their hands franticly yelling at me. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" I could hear them, all I could here was the wind passing by me. "WHAT?", I yelled back at them. Then **BAM!** I ran into them and we all went flying off the cliff. We started to roll down a hill and landed in a huge puddle of mud.

We all sat up and looked at each other. We all had funny mud bubble beards. We started to giggle then laughed. We got out of the mud puddle and grabbed some leafs and wiped off what we could. "So what now?", Cianna asked. "Let's explore!", I said cheerfully. "No.", Mia rejected. "Why not?" "Every time we go exploring you get us lost." "That was like one time!" The two glared at me. "Okay so there was that other time at Summer Camp. Nobody told me not to go beyond the brown gates!" "Yeah they did. You just weren't listening." I was about to protest but kept my mouth shut.

I heard something off in the distance. Like a small voice whispering to me. I turned around and started to follow the voice not telling my friends. Mia noticed me leaving and yelled at me. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer so the two started following me. "Where are you going?", Mia demanded. I still didn't answer so she started waving her hands in front of me. "Hello?", she said. I put my hand over her mouth. "Do you hear that?", I asked. "No. What?" We walked some more in silence. We had been walking for about ten minutes when we came to Eggmans base.

I ducked low behind a bush and Mia did the same. Cianna almost walked out into the open, but I pulled her down just in time. Robots were loading crates in and out of the entrance while two stood guard. Cianna shivered. "This place gives me chills.", she whispered. Suddenly a robot came flying down into the entrance caring a case. "What's inside that case?", Mia asked curiously. "I'm not sure.", I whispered back. The robot walked up but the two standing guard blocked the entrance. The robot opened the case, revealing a glowing green Chaos Emerald. The guards stepped to the side and he went in.

I sat down and looked at the others. "We have to get that chaos emerald!", I whispered to them. "But how? That place is probably covered with robots.", Mia whispered. "Easy. We sneak in. We have to steal it and give it to Sonic and the others!" "Who knows Egghead might have the others too!",Cianna pointed out. "Exactly!" I quietly made a dash around the area and came back to the group un seen. "There's a blind spot around back. I think we can get in from there.", I said. "This reminds me of when we snuck into the school at midnight!",Mia whispered.

We dashed over to the blind spot which was somewhere around back of the base. We crept along the wall. I peeked around the corner and saw a couple of robots. Mia tapped on my shoulder and pointed up. Above us was an air vent the we could crawl through. I nodded and we hopped on top of some boxes. I unsheathed my claws and unscrewed the vent. I went in first, Cianna second, and Mia last. Cianna started coughing. "Its dusty in here." We kept crawling and came to a fork. I looked both ways and herd that whisper again coming from my left.

So I went left with the others following me. We came to another vent opening. I looked down into the room. Sure enough there were the emeralds. I smiled. I punched the vent open and caught it before it hit the floor. I jumped down and landed on my feet perfectly. Mia and Cianna floated down gracefully. I was about to reach for the four shining emeralds when Mia quickly grabbed my hands. "What are you doing?", she snapped. "There probably an alarm you idiot!" "Oh right! Haha!", I scratched the back of my head. Cianna took out a spray can and sprayed around the emeralds. Red lasers appeared around the emeralds. I looked at Mia. "You're up." She walked over and started to hack into the security system. The red lasers disappeared and Mia grabbed the emeralds.

"Awesome! Now let's head back and-" I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell unconscious.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Look forward to Chapter8 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter8Rescue

**Hey it's me again! Sorry, I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded. I was having trouble thinking about how I was going to write this chapter. But here's Chapter8 and I hope you Enjoy!**

**Sonic And Co Belong To SEGA**

* * *

**Chapter8**

My vision at first was a blur, but then it became clear. I was looking up at a medal ceiling and felt cold. I sat up holding my head and looked around. I was in a metal cage with steel bars. I heard mumbling behind me and turned around. Cianna was knocked out on the floor and Mia was sitting up. "God why does my head hurt?",she grumbled. "You were knocked out, too?!",I crawled over to her."Yeah, where are we?" "I'm not really sure. We're in some cage I'm guessing." We heard Cianna yawn and stretch. "Yawn! What time is it?",she rubbed her eyes. "Cianna we're in a cage.", I looked at her.

"Hohohohohoho!",we heard an evil laugh that sounded very familiar. Eggman was sitting in his chair. "Well if it isn't Miranda. Nice try trying to steal the emeralds, but I'm afraid I can't let you go.", he snickered at me. Mia started growling at him and caught his attention. "Ah, who's your friends?",he gestured to Mia and Cianna. "None of your business.", she growled. "Her name is Mi, the bear Cianna.", I said. Cianna punched me in the arm. "Ow! What? If he knows my name he should at least know yours!"

"Hohoho! You're not very bright are you? Well anyways I'm afraid I can't let you go. After trying to steal the emeralds, and let's not forget that you were the reason Shadow betrayed me.", he glared. My eyes widened. _What did he mean I was the reason Shadow left? All I told him was that Eggman was using him and about his past. ,_I thought to myself. I snapped back to reality when Eggman started to leave. "Hey! Where the hell you goin? What are you going to do with us?", Mia yelled at him. "To make a message and use you three as bate. How else am I supposed to trap Sonic," he smirked with an evil grin. The door shut behind him and I sat against the cage. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to get you into this mess.", I apologized.

Mia slapped me in the face. "What the hell Mia?! I aplogi-" "And that's the problem.", she cut me off, "Why are you apologizing? You'll always be getting us into stuff like this, because we're your friends. But every time we get into trouble, we get out of it. Now any idea of how to get out of here?", she smirked at me. I smiled and nodded. "Guy's the lock on this cage is a some sort of electric combination lock." Cianna said. The lock was like the ones you see on doors with the keypad. I walked over and looked at it. "You think you can crack it?", Mia asked. I turned back over to Cianna. "Cianna you still have that spray stuff from earlier?" She reached into her pocket and threw it to me. I smiled as I caught it in my hand.

_**Shadow's Pov**_

I closed my book as I heard Sonic and the others constantly shouting out Miranda and her two friends names. I left my room and walked downstairs. Amy saw me and ran to me. "Shadow do you know where Miranda, Mia, and Cianna are?", she asked with hope and worry in her eyes. "No I don't.", I replied with no emotion. She sighed in frustration. "We can't find them anywhere." "Well do you remember the last time you saw them?" Amy face palmed herself. "Why didn't I remember this earlier?! Miranda told me they were going to go somewhere and never came back!" She ran back into the living room where the others were. "Sonic, I just remembered that they left to go somewhere!", she said running to him. "Do you think has them?!",Cream asked worried. I then remembered when Miranda had gone crazy and tried to kill him. And those eyes. I snapped back to reality when Bokkun came flying through an open window. He started laughing. "The Dr. has a message!" He sat a small TV on the coffee table and clicked a button. Eggmans face showed up on the screen. "Hello Sonic. You've probably noticed that three of your little friends are missing by now. Unless you want them to be severely hurt, I suggest you hand over all the chaos emeralds you have to me. And you better hurry, I'm not very patient." The screen went black and we noticed Bokkun closing the window. We heard a beeping noise and then **BOOM**

The TV had blown up and we were covered in smoke. "*cough* Sonic *cough* What do we do now? *cough*",Tails asked. "We go save them of course.", Sonic replied dusting off the debris. "It's not like we're actully going to give him the emeralds or anything." "But what if he finds out that we're not? He'll hurt them.", Amy complained. "Don't worry. We'll get them before he finds out!", Sonic smiled.

We had left the house, Sonic and I on foot, the others in Tails plane. I don't know why, but all I could think about was Miranda. I remembered the look on her face after she went crazy. Those blank clueless eyes. Was I worried she'd go crazy and forget more than what she had done? I hope she's okay. Wait! What the hell?! Why am I worried if she's okay or not?!

"Somethin on your mind?", I snapped back to reality with Sonic looking at me with interest. I sped ahead. "Mind your own business.", I glared. He caught up with easy. It wasn't long we reached Eggmans base. The others caught up with us and we ran in. A bunch of robots came blocked our path. Sonic rolled up into a ball and dashed through several of them. I used my chaos spears and destroyed the rest clearing the path.

We came to the control room where Eggman was waiting. "Hohoho! So you finally showed. I thought I'd have to kill your friends. Now, the emeralds.", he held out his hand. "Give the girls to us first.", Sonic protested. "Fine. But I want to see the chaos emeralds first at least." Sonic hesitated. I walked over to him and whispered. "Show him the damn emeralds all ready." "I didn't bring them.", he whispered back. "WHAT?!", I YELLED AT HIM. Eggman let out a sigh. "I thought this might happen." He snapped his fingers and Bokkun came flying in with a bag. "Here you go Doctor! I got the emeralds like you instructed!" He flipped over the bag and the three of the Chaos Emeralds fell out. We all starred in shock. "But how?!", Sonic yelled. "See, I figured you'd pull something like this. So just in case you did, I had Bokkun search your home for the chaos emeralds. And now that I have all seven chaos emeralds I will take over Mobius! HOHOHO-" **BANG**

Eggman fell smack down on the floor, revealing Miranda holding a frying pan. "Miranda! I told you to wait for the right moment to strike! And where the hell did you get that frying pan?!", Mia yelled floating down from a vent with Cianna. "He was annoying the heck out of me, and I found it inside the vent. Weird huh?! Haha!", Miranda laughed. "Hey guys!", Cianna waved at us. Miranda and Mia noticed us as well. "What the? What are you guys doing here?", Miranda asked with a stern expression. "We're here to save you! What the heck are you doing here?", I yelled back. "Um we're escaping! Duh! But thanks for coming to save us anyways!", she smiled at me. "Uh…", we looked over and saw Eggman started to get up weakly. "Why does my head hu-" **BANG**

"MIRANDA!", we all yelled at her. "What?", she asked as if she didn't do anything. I sighed. "Let's just get the stupid emeralds and get out of here.", I said walking over to get the emeralds. I grabbed two of the emeralds that were on the floor by Eggman, Mia grabbed one on the other side of him, Cianna found one hidden under his seat by the controls, Amy and Tails found two by the controls as well, Sonic also found one next to Eggman.

Tails eyes widened. "Wait! Why aren't the emeralds reacting to each other like they did before?!", he said shocked. "Yeah shouldn't they be going crazy or something right now?!", Sonic also said shocked. "Something in this room is probably keeping them calm and controlled but what?" "Whatever it is, it has to be pretty strong.", I said. I noticed Miranda had a worried look on her face. Was she hiding something? Just as I was about to ask Sonic spoke. "We should try and see what it-", Sonic suddenly took a miss step and tripped. The emerald went flying and landed in Miranda's hands. All the emeralds started to glow bright. We all starred in shock, then the emeralds burst into a bright light. After the flash I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I hope you Enjoyed! =) Look forward to Chapter9!**


	9. Chapter9Back To Earth And School

**Hey whats sup! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter but that's because I share the computer with my family. And when you got a brother who is obsessed with Mine-Craft it seems you'll never get a chance to get on. Haha, good news is I should be getting my own computer Wednesday and guess what else! Sunday is my birthday! Yay me! Haha! So here's chapter9 finaly, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sonic and Co belong SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter9**

_**Miranda's Pov**_

My vision was somewhat blurred but soon cleared. Looking around I found myself in a familiar room. There was an un-made bed, a window and shelf to the left of it and a night stand on its right. Behind me was a bathroom and a closet to the left of a door on the opposite side of the room from the window. On the walls were several Anime posters as well as some posters of Sonic and the gang. Why was this place so familiar? Then it hit me! I was in my room back on Earth! I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to find myself back in my real body. (human form)

I suddenly heard grumbling coming from behind me in the shower. I pushed the shower curtains apart to find Cianna hanging over the side on top of Mia. They were also back in their real bodies. I helped Cianna out and grabbed Mia's hand and started to help her out. "Uh…where am I?" she grumbled. "We're in my room back on Earth.", I said lifting her up. "What?!", she slipped out of my grasp and fell back into the tub.

We went downstairs to find everything still where it was after the Earthquake. Broke vases and pictures and other stuff was either shattered on the floor, hanging sideways on the wall, or lying down on their faces. I found my phone and picked it up. I had four missed calls, and ten messages. Half of the messages were just reminders for the talent show practice and the others were just silly forwards from my friend Jess. Two of the missed calls came from my friend Kayland and the other two were from my guardian Yoshi.

I then noticed the date on my phone. We had been gone for two weeks! I starred wide eyed and Cianna noticed. "Whats wrong with you?", she asked. "We've been gone for two weeks!", I yelled shocked. They both starred at me wide-eyed. "That's in possible!", Cianna gasped. "The time zones must be different. It's the only answer we have.", Mia scratched her head. There was a sudden ringing noise from the kitchen. I ran in and picked up the home phone.

"Hello?", I spoke into the phone a little nervous.

"Miranda? Are you okay? You haven't called me in two weeks or answered my calls. Is something wrong? Don't lie.", Yoshi's voice replied back.

"No everything's fine!", I lied.

"Okay, well I'll be home soon and everything better be in one piece."

"Wait! What do you mean you're going to be home soon?!", I yelled shocked.

"Surprised? Turns out I didn't have to stay for three weeks. Got to go. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye.", I hung up.

I came into the leaving room where Cianna and Mia looked at me curiously. "Was that Yoshi?!", Cianna asked. "No it was the pizza man.", I said sarcastically, "Yes it was Yoshi! And he'll be home soon!" I fell back on the couch. "But doesn't he still have to be gone for a week?", Mia asked confused. "Turned out he only had to stay for two weeks. And with the way this house looks I'm DEAD!" Cianna put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. We'll help you clean this place up! That's what friends do for each other!", she smiled. I smiled back," Thanks!"

We immediately got to work. Mia took the kitchen, Cianna was handling the living room, I took upstairs. Cianna flipped a black trash bag over her shoulders and walked out the kitchen door into the back where the garbage cans were. After she threw the garbage in and closed the lid a light started to flash at her eye. She walked over to find a red chaos emerald. "Oh no! Not going through that again!", she said bringing her right leg back. "HHHIII YA!", she kicked it with all her force. The emerald went flying into the woods and she clapped her hands as if clapping of dirt.

I finished sweeping up the last bit of glass with the dust pan and then vacuumed my room. After that I walked over to my neatly made bed and sat down. I picked up the unframed picture of me, Yoshi, and Yuri. I felt sadness and sighed. "Wonder how much it'll cost to get a new frame?", I said stroking the picture. I carefully placed it on my night stand and left my room.

I came downstairs to find Mia and Cianna sitting on the couch. I plopped down in a black bean bag and relaxed. I had a sudden thought and sat up. "Hey guys…." "Yeah?", they both looked at me. "Do you think the others were transported here with us as well?", I asked with concern. "It's possible.", Cianna shrugged. "I agree. They were most likely transported here with us but where they are exactly is a complete mystery.", Mia sighed. I stood up and walked out of the living room yelling back. "Well what the heck are we sitting around for?! Let's go find them!" Just as I opened the door I was glomped by a mysterious person, though I had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Told you I'd be home soon!", Yoshi said squeezing me. "Can't *gasp* Breath! *gasp*, I gasped for air. "Hey ! Been awhile.", Mia said. "Oh didn't know you two were here," he said looking at Mia and Cianna letting me go," Yes it has been a while hasn't it."

"So what have you all been up to?", he asked putting his coat on the coat rack. We looked at each other with wide-panicked eyes. "Um..nothing really. We've been practicing for the school talent show.", I said. Which was sort of true. "Is that all?", he pushed on. "We went on an adventure!", Cianna blurted out smiling. Me and Mia glared at her. "Really? What kind of adventure?", Yoshi asked as if interrogating us. "It wasn't really much of an adventure. We just played hide-n-seek in the woods that's all.", I said calmly.

He looked at each of us for about a few seconds, as if trying to see if we were hiding anything, then smiled. "That's cool!" He then noticed my shoes and asked," You goin somewhere?" I took off my shoes and replied," Was, but since you're home so early it can wait." Cianna yawned and Mia patted her back. "We should get home.",she said looking at me and Yoshi. " can you give us a ride please?", she asked. He nodded and I put my shoes back on.

During the whole drive, I just sat in silence looking out the window. We came to a stop sign and stopped. I looked around the area outside the window then gasped. I saw a familiar figure of in the distance. It was Shadow! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I rubbed my eyes but then felt sadness when I looked up and saw he was gone. Had I just imagine him? I sat back in my seat and wiped my eyes, feeling tears start to well up. Yoshi looked in the mirror and smiled. "Someone's had a long day." You have no idea.

After we dropped Mia and Cianna off at their homes I promised I'd call them later on that night. When I called Mia kept complaining about how her parents were asking her a million questions per second. She lied for most of the questions. Cianna on the other hand was smothered with hugs and cookies from her parents. Yoshi asked me a couple question but I didn't have to lie since none of them were about where I had been or anything like that. Most the time he talked about how things were going with business and what they talked about at the meeting.

Yoshi soon went to bed but I stayed up a little watching TV. I eventually got tired and went to my room. After taking a quick shower I changed into my pj's and sat on my bed. I grabbed a purple comb of my night stand and begun combing my hair. As I did so I thought about Sonic and the others, but mostly Shadow. I felt a strange feeling of pain and emptiness in me. It was the same feeling I felt before I met Sonic and the others. I put my comb down and tucked myself into bed. I laid with my eyes open for several minutes which felt like an hour, but soon dozed off into a deep sleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**! I turned off my alarm and sat up in bed. I stretched as I walked into the bathroom.I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and dressed in my school uniform. I grabbed my back-pack and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Yoshi reading a news paper at the kitchen table. "Morning.", I yawned grabbing my school lunch. "Morning. Oh hey, I won't be home when you get back from school. I'll be at the store getting groceries. Is there anything you need?",he asked. "I can't think of anything at the moment.", I replied walking out the kitchen. " Got to go! Bye!", I waved back leaving the house. "Have a nice day."

Yoshi flipped a page in the news paper and snickered while shaking his head. "Mysterious blue hedgehog seen running the down town streets. Please. Like anyone's going to believe that.", he threw the news paper down and left the table. There was a small black and white photo in the paper of a hedgehog that looked like Sonic standing on a building overlooking the view.

I finally made it to school. On the barrier surrounding the school was a small sign that said KOI ACADEMY. Cars were coming by and leaving, dropping off students. Some of the students came by on bikes or walking with a friend or a group. I found Mia and Cianna waiting by the front entrance for me. I waved to them, "Hey Guys!" They waved back and we all went inside. The halls were loud with students chatting and such. "So have you guys heard anything lately about strange creatures or anything like that?", I asked as we started walking up the stairs. "If you mean Sonic and the others, then no.", Mia replied. We came to the second floor and I handed them each little note pads. "Ask people questions if they've heard anything about strange animals or giant robots.", I said. "Giant robots?", Cianna looked at me confused. "If Sonic and the others teleported here, then there's a high possibility that Eggman did as well.", I replied. "We'll talk more during about this at lunch.", I said as we went our separate ways.

First period class I had gym. Coach Timber made me do a health exam that I missed from last week. He wasn't so surprised I got an A. Gym was one of my other strong subjects if you considered it one. Second period I had Reading which was rather boring today. The reading classes had been given a book assignment where we had to read a book given to each class then answer questions. Since I had missed the two weeks I had to read more than the other students and was given extra homework. I hated being forced to read, it was no fun that way. Third period was mariachi, one of my electives. **(this really is one of my electives and it's fun!) **We did some warm ups then had free time and learn something's or just play free style with our instruments. Finally it was lunch.

The cafeteria was loud and full of students. I looked around and saw my table. It was in the corner at the back of the cafeteria. There I saw Mia and Cianna with their phones out. I came by and sat down. "How's the day been for you so far?," I asked opening a can of diet coke. Mia sighed. "I had to do an exam in gym. I got an A, but in math we got a test on a lesson I completely missed. I got a b. I'm so ashamed of myself." I glared and threw an apple at her. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!", she yelled rubbing her forehead. "You're complaining about a B. Miranda would give anything to get a B in math.", Cianna said. "But she does get B's in math." "Yeah, but not something like a pop quiz or a test I didn't study for!", I glared at her. "What about you?", Mia asked Cianna. Cianna smacked her head on the table. "SSSOOO Much Homework!" We both laughed. "Well if it isn't the trio of idiots. Hehehe!",I heard a familiar voice snicker. I sighed frustrated and spoke. "What do you want Tiffany?", I turned around and glare. There was a girl with long blond hair that ended in curls and wore a giant white bow was smirking at me. Behind her were two other girls with shirt blond hair that appeared twins. "Oh it's nothing.", she said slyly. One of the girls, Mini who had a blue bow, started poking me. I slapped her hand away."What the hell!", I glared at her. "Hey Tiffany, she's not a ghost after all! Hehe!", she snickered stupidly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!", Mia glared at them. "Well since you're little trio was gone for two weeks, rumors were spread saying that Miranda murdered you too then committed suicide! To this day her soul still lingers! Hehehe!", Tiffany giggled. "You are the stupid'ist people on the planet.", Mia shook her head. "What can you expect from a group of blonds.", I smirked. The smile on Tiffany's face disappeared. I felt a strange feeling of anger come from her. She quickly turned around and snapped her fingers. "Come on. They're just a waste of time." She walked off with her two followers. I sighed, "I thought she'd never leave. Now, have any of you got any clues if the others are here?"

They both pulled out the note pads I gave them. Mia went first. "I asked several people, but most didn't no. A couple of the people I asked including one of the teachers said something about a hedgehog in a news paper." "Yeah, I got the same thing from several students, too!", Cianna said. "You?", they asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing. Tell me more about the hedgehog in the news paper though!" "Well, there was supposedly a blue hedgehog sighting down town.", Mia said. I sat back in my chair and thought while eating my noodles. "What is it?",Cianna asked. I swallowed my noodles then spoke," Later on tonight I'll send you a message. When you retrieve it meet me at the park. We'll head down town and start searching for the others or any clues as to where they might be." "But with all the home-work we have, our parents won't let us out of the house.", Mia said referring to her and Cianna. "Just tell them that you're going to the library so we can help each other with our home-work. Duh.", I said taking a breath mint and gathering up my garbage.

"That's never going to work.", Mia argued walking to the trash-can with me. "How many times have you lied to your parents because I told you to and they didn't believe you?", I said dumping my garbage. "Never." "Exactly." We talked more about how our day has been and what went on yesterday with our family, walking out into the court yard. The court yard was filled with students chilling before they had to go back to class. A bunch of girls came running past us screaming in cheer. They were all gathered in a crowd screaming and giggling. "Speaking of giggling, flirting girls. Has he showed up yet?", Mia smirked at me. I grumbled," Ugh! I don't even want to think of him. Come on, lets get out of here before he notices me." As if on cue, a boy had jumped from the group and landed in front of us.

He had jet black hair, holding a book, and was wearing a class-A student uniform. He lifted his my chin. "Ah my beautiful blossom has returned at last. I was so lonely without you.", he said in a charming voice. I slapped his hand away annoyed. "Go away Chase. I don't have time for this." I tried waling past him but he grabbed my sides and started to sniff my hair, sending chills up my spine. "I almost forgot the sweet smell of your hair and the nice body of yours.", he said moving his hands up my side. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed hard in the ground. "Pervert!", I yelled running off with my friends. We ran for all the way to the back of the school. We stopped behind a corner to catch our breath. "Can't that guy find some other girl. He has the whole school to pick from.", I said leaning back against the wall. "Nope. Your special.", Mia snickered. "Oh shut up."

Cianna pulled on my sleeve. "What?", I asked annoyed. "Isn't that Jason?", she said pointing of in the distance. Leaning by a tree was a boy with light brown hair and a class-B uniform. He was looking up past the leaves in the tree smiling, relaxed. He looked so cute. I stared dreamingly and Mia noticed. "Go talk to him.", she said. I snapped back to reality and blushed a little."What?! I- I can't! I got to…uh..go somewhere!", I said walking off. "Oh don't be such a baby.", Mia said grabbing my arm and pulling over. "Wait! Mia!" She shoved me out into the open. I looked at Jason then back at Mia. She was shoeing her arms at me to go. I took a deep breath and let out.

I walked by the tree and put on a smile. "H-hey Jason!", I smiled at him. He jumped then laughed. "Oh hey! Didn't see you there.", he smiled. "Yeah, I almost gave Yoshi a heart attack doing that once! Haha!", I leaned against the tree with him. "Haha! Glad your back by the way!" I blushed. "Re-really?!" "Yeah. It's been boring lately since you've been gone. Quiet too.", he said. I looked to the side. "_What the heck is that suppose to mean?!", _I thought a little ticked. "So where have been these past two weeks any ways?" I snapped back to reality when he asked. What was I suppose to tell him?! "Um….practicing for the school talent show and such. Nothin much. Been helping some friends.", I said which in a way was true. "That's cool. Bet you got a lot of homework huh? Haha!" "Yeah! Haha!" "You know if you like, I could help you with your homework tonight." My eyes starred wide in disbelief. "You would help me…." "Yeah, we can work on it at my place if that's cool.", he smiled at me. I smiled but then frowned. I had to help look for Sonic and the others. I sighed. "Um.. I'm gonna be kinda busy. Sorry." He patted my head. "It's cool, maybe some other time!", he smiled. He started walking off and waved back. "See you later!" I felt myself get all joyful inside, but kept the joy to myself. He was so nice and understanding.

"How did it go? What did you guy's talk about?", Cianna said jumping up and down. "He said he was happy that I'm back, and offered to help me with my homework at his place.", I said walking back inside. "You didn't agree did you?", Mia said with no expression. I looked down sad. "No. We have to find the others. That's more important." The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Sixth period was Science. We had a lab project today where we had to dissect a frog. I was glad I didn't miss that part of the semester. Seventh period was art, my favorite class besides drama. In art we sketched things that described us or someone we knew. Since I didn't really know what would describe me I sketched a chili dog thinking of Sonic. I thought it be funny and so did the class, though they didn't know it was about Sonic. Eighth period was drama. We started rehearsing for parts we wanted for a play we were going to do. The play was Swans Black and White. It was about two ballerinas who loved this man. They were sisters and fought for him. They would dance for his heart and in the end the white swan gets him of course. But I wanted the black swan since I was better with the dark characters. Not sure why but I just was.

Finally came ninth period. The class I hated the most for three reasons. One, it was math. Two, it's my last class and I'm always tiered. And three, the worst, Chase is in this class and the president. I peeked into the room. There was still sometime before the class started and I want to get to the back of the class unnoticed. I looked around the room and to my luck Chase and his brother were surrounded by flirty, screaming girls as usual. I took in a deep breath and let it out before carefully, quietly walking in. I crept along the wall towards the back of the class. Luckily I hadn't been noticed and sat down in my seat. I took out my sketch book and a pencil and started to sketch. It started out as a light circle, then a curved cross looking more towards the left. Soon the circle had been sketched ears, soon it had become a head without eyes. I started sketching the body and went back up to the eyes. The eyes turned out smooth and nicely shaded. I then add what was supposed to be a patch of fur to the chest, then some streaks to the legs, arms, and quills. Then I add a frown. Finally finished I looked at the drawing I had just sketched. It was shadow looking off into the distance on top of a ruin. I thought for a sec while looking at his face. It seemed so sad, maybe I had drawn it to well because it felt as though it really was him. I took out an eraser and erased the frown on his face and turned it into a smile. Now it felt like a drawing, it no longer had that real feeling to it. I sighed and closed my sketch book and slumped down on my desk. I folded my arms under my head thought what it would really be like to see him smile. I closed my eyes trying to image it.

"You look so cute when you sleep.", a deep smooth voice spoke. My eyes shot open and I fell back on the floor. I looked up to see Chase smirking over me. I glared at him, "What do you want Chase?" He held out his hand to help me up but I slapped it away and got up on my own. He seemed to be thinking of something then snickered. "Heh, she doesn't want to know that." I quickly turned around and glared at him. "Doesn't want to know what?" "It's nothing.", he said waving his hand. I walked up to him and grabbed his tie pulling him down, but he was taller than me so I still had to look up some. "Tell me.", I said with a threatening voice. He pulled away and fixed his tie, "Well I can't refuse something my little blossom wants." I felt sick to my stomach when he called me his "Little Blossom". "There's going to be a test today in math. Those who fail have to be put with a tutor.", he explained. "So…", I said with boredom. "So, the tutor is the person who has passed. Meaning…", he smirked at me. I didn't like were this was going. "We might be spending a little time together.", he said lifting my chin. I slapped his hand away again. "You said maybe, and what makes you think I won't pass.", I smiled at him with confidences. He started to laugh which made me annoyed. "What?", I glare. "The test is about what we have been doing for the past two weeks, and if I'm mistaken, you were gone for those two weeks." My heart sank. I always had a hard time doing a math test that I had studied for, but one I didn't was total disaster and he knew that.

I clenched my fist and jabbed my finger at him. "I'm not gone fail. Not like the other times. I swear upon it!" He seemed a little shocked at first then turned around and stopped. "We'll see, blossom.", he chuckled then walked off. "And Stop Calling Me That!", I yelled at him. Class had started a few minutes later. We started out with a review for stuff that was going to be on the test, which gave me an advantage for something's. Mrs. Kat, the math teacher, handed out the test and we began. I finished in a good deal of time and spent the rest of the class time to make sure I hadn't made any mistakes. I was not going to be tutored by Chase. At the end of class I handed in my test and ran out the door so Chase wouldn't catch up to me.

I ran out the front entrance after getting my bag and met up with Mia and Cianna. We talked about the plan on the way home. I would send a message, we meet up at the park and head downtown. There we'll split and start looking. We'll each set an alarm and when it goes off we meet back at the park with whoever we find, if we find any of them to begin with. We also talked about where Sonic and them would stay. Mia was a definite no since her parents never really liked animals to begin with and were way too strict too. Cianna's house was to small and her she was never really home anyways. So my place it was. My house was big enough and was mostly home when not at a party or club which was only on weekends. Plus when Yoshi wasn't traveling he worked at home on his computer or just hangs out.

We finally went our separate ways. Cianna and Mia walked off together since they lived in the same neighborhood. I lived in a different neighborhood from them, but the two weren't that far from each other. When I got home there was a note on the door, reminding me that Yoshi was out buying groceries and to let him know if I needed anything. I started to do some of the homework I was given, I didn't have to turn it in till the end of the week which they said would give me enough time to finish. I started to work on the social studies home work since it was the easiest. After that I worked on some of my reading home then took a break to get something to eat.

I heated up a TV dinner since I was too lazy to make anything and was band from using the stove unless supervised. Don't ask. After that I went to take a shower and watch some TV. Yoshi soon came home and I helped put things away. I finished up my reading homework and looked at the time. It was 6:30pm. I left my room and to the upstairs study to find Yoshi reading a book and typing on the computer. "Do you need something?", he asked not looking from the computer. "I'm meeting up with Mia and Cianna at the library so we could help each other with our homework. Is that okay?", I asked with a straight face. "Alright, just don't come home late and no boys.", he said flipping a page in his book. I giggled and said OK before running back into my room to get the things I needed.

I closed the front door behind me and started to walk down the side-walk. I sent a message to Mia and Cianna while I was getting the supplies and was now waiting for a reply. My phone beeped twice and I read the replies. Both had said OK and would see me there. I finally reached the park and went to find them by the park fountain. Cianna was sitting on the edge while Mia was standing with her hands in her pocket. "What took you so long?", Mia asked no emotion. "I had to make sure I had everything that's all.", I said putting my bag down and un-zipping it. I pulled out three flash-lights, three bags filled with sandwiches in case when we found them and they were hungry. I knew Sonic might be. Him or Knuckles at least. Then I pulled three cans of pepper spray. I handed them one of each item. Mia looked at the pepper spray with an unsure look on her face. 'What the heck did you bring pepper spray?", she asked a little shocked and curious. "I don't know. I just thought I should bring it." Mia rolled her eyes and I threw my bag over my shoulder. We pulled out phones and set a timer to go off at 8:00pm. We then took a bus to downtown and got off by a coffee shop.

Downtown was loud and bright with lights and honking horns. There were a lot of people, too. I handed them both maps as well. "Cianna, you take the river walk, Mia you take the river center mall, I'll take the streets. Everyone remember what to do?", I asked. They both nodded and we pressed start on our timers then separated. Who knows what we would find tonight. If we find anything at all.

* * *

**Will they find Sonic and the others?! Did Miranda pass her test or will she be tutored by Chase?! Find out in the next chapter to come! Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and tell me what you think! Have a nice day! x3**


	10. Chapter10Three Searches

Hi!** Here it is! Chapter10! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Sonic and Co Belong to Sega. Lyrics used in this chapter or any other chapters also do NOT belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter10 Ciannas Pov(her search story)**  
I walked down some stairs to the river walk. The trees were lit up with Christmas lights even though it wasn't close to Christmas. People sat along the river at small tables eating and chatting with one another. Stores also lined the river, from clothes to restaurants to simple book stores, etc. Mariachi groups played here and there and boats with people and a driver explaining things floated down and up the river. I was glad Miranda gave me the river walk position. I was a bit surprised to find out that she didn't take it. Especially since she likes water so much.

For a while I asked people if they knew anything or saw anything strange lately. Most people didn't, one person said he saw a one legged bird. Not to interesting. It was getting late and I pulled out my phone to see if the others had any updates or success. Nothing. I sighed and walked over to an ice cream shop. I pulled out my panda wallet and bought some ice cream. It was freezing inside the shop so I went to sit outside. I sat at a small table close to the shop, all the ones by the river had been taken. As I ate my ice cream a mariachi group came up and asked if I wanted them to play, but I had no more money. A couple across from me called them over and they started to play a song I didn't know, but it was nice. After I finished my ice cream I walked around some more and asked people some more questions, but got nothing. I came to a comic store and decided to check it out. I walked over to the manga section and checked out some of the manga. Though I had no money I checked to see if they had the third book to Vampire Knight, but no luck. I puffed my left cheek out in frustration when I saw several flashes from the corner of my eye. People were crowed outside flashing cameras and such. "Wonder what's going on? Is it a celebrity?!", I wondered walking outside.

I tried pushing through the crowd but no use. I had no use trying to look through or over them either. I grumbled then climbed on top of a table. I could see perfectly now and was shocked to see what the commotion was about. Back up against a pillar was a small cream colored rabbit, her chao, and a pink hedgehog. They were holding up their hands trying to block the flashing cameras and the people bombarding them with questions. I had to think of something fast then it hit me. I jumped down behind the table so no one would see me then screamed. "AAAHHH! IT S A CHUPACABRA!" Some of the people yelled 'where' and the crowd ran off in some random direction. I quickly grabbed Creams hand who was holding onto Amy. I pulled them underneath a bridge and peeked around the corner to make sure no one saw us. I put my hands on my knees catching my breath. "Thanks for saving us from that crowd!", I heard a high-pitch yet sweet voice. I looked down to see Cream. "My names Amy Rose and this is-""Cream the rabbit and the that's her chao, Cheese!", I smiled. Cheese smiled and floated on top of my head. "Wait how do you know us?" , Amy asked confused and a bit shocked. "It s me! Cianna remember?!" The two looked at each other then back at me. Cream ran up and hugged me back which I returned. "Cianna! You 're human! I mean I knew that but this is what you look like?", Amy said shocked. I glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" An anime sweat drop formed on her head and she shook her hands. "It s nothing it s just I'm new to seeing you like this! That s all!" My phone started to buzz and I pulled it out. The timer had gone off and it was time to head to the park. "What s that?", Cream asked curious. "My timer just went off. We have to go to the park, there we'll meet up with Mia and Miranda. , I said. "They're here too?!", Amy said shocked. I rolled my eyes,"Duh." I pulled out some jackets and handed to them. They put them on and pulled the hoodies over there face.

We took a bus to the park. On the way there I filled them in on what has been going on. How Miranda had devised a whole plan that led to tonight looking for them. "So we'll be meeting Mia and Miranda at the park and if they had any success the others will be there too.", I said explaining. "Oh I can't wait to see my darling Sonic again!", Amy said dreamily. I just stuck out my tongue and Cream giggled. The bus came to a stop and I realized we were at our destination. "Come on!", I said as we climbed off the bus. I ran through the park with Amy, Cream and Cheese following close behind. I saw Mia up ahead leaning against the fountain's edge with someone in a hoodie next to her. "Hey Mia!", I called to her. She looked over and waved. I ran over to her. "Who'd you find?", I asked. "Cianna?!", I heard a familiar voice. I turned to the hooded figure. "Tails?!" Sure enough it was him. He took off his hoodie and so did Cream and Amy. Cream ran up and hugged Tails. "You're okay!", he said in joy. "So you were the only ones found?", Mia said looking back and forth at Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails. "Guess so.", Tails scratched the back of his head. "Oh! What about my darling Sonic?!", Amy complained. "Don t worry Amy I m sure he s out there!", Tails said trying cheer her up. "Yeah, Miranda hasn't showed up yet!", I added. "Where is she anyways?", Mia asked a little ticked. As if on cue we heard Miranda's laughter and turned around. She was laughing with a hooded figure. Amy knew exactly who it was and tackled him. "SONIKKU!", she said. The hood had fell back when Amy tackled the person showing Sonic. "Amy!", he said trying to pry her off. Sonic noticed me and the others. "You guys are here, too?!", he said a bit shocked. "Well at least your safe.", he said fixing the jacket. Mia walked up to Miranda and jabbed her finger in Miranda's arm. "And why the heck are you late?", she yelled. Miranda backed off and rubbed her arm, "I met up with some friends, jeez." Out of no where three guys dressed like bikers came around into the clearing. Their faces were painted like clowns and they seemed mad and about ready to kill someone. One of them, probably the leader, turned our way and saw us. "There she is!", he said pointing towards us. We all looked at Miranda who had a panicked expression. "Your friends I'm guessing?", Mia said dully. Miranda quickly turned around and pulled us along with her. "Nope, never seen them in my life! It's late, lets go!", she said quickly dragging us out of the park.

**Mia's Pov(her search story)**  
The river center mall was crowded with people. Mostly older teenagers or young adults. I hated all the loud noise and people shoving me. Probably the reason Miranda sent me here was mostly because she'd spend all her time at Hot-Topic or 7th Dimension. Or, knowing her, fighting someone. Anyways, I walked around the first floor for awhile asking people if they had seen anything strange lately, but nothing. One person said he saw a green hedgehog with a black jacket and red glasses, but I didn't believe him cause he smelled like alcohol. After awhile I walked to the food court and bought my-self some frozen yogurt. I sat at a table in the back away from the crowd and checked my phone. I had one message and figured it was Cianna or Miranda who most likely got lost. It was Miranda and I read the message:

Heyo any luck?  
,Miranda

I quickly replied back 'no' and put my phone away. After I finished my frozen-yogurt I decided to head to the second floor. It was just as crowded. Small stands for hair, shoes, hats, and jewelry were lined on the sides. I looked in side the shops to see if I saw something suspicious. It was about twenty minutes now and I found nothing. Every person I asked said they hadn't seen or heard anything. I was about to give up when I walked past 'Jojo's Stuffed Buddy's' shop. I stopped by the window to see what appeared to be a giant yellow fox. The closer I looked I realized it was a life-size Tail's doll. Or was it? I looked at it suspiciously. It just starred back smiling. I turned around and walked inside. I came to the display window were the doll still was and thought for a sec. I looked around then leaned against the window. Remembering the secret code Tail's gave me for when I needed something from his workshop, I looked at my nails and rehearsed it. "Two, three, four, One, Zero, Questions Are The Gate's To Learning Something New." From the corner of my eye I saw a hint of shock, surprise, and confusion in the dolls eyes. I laughed and walked to the front counter. I gave the man the money and walked back over to the doll. To my surprise it wasn't all that heavy.

I walked past several people and came to a door that said '_Employes Only_'. I looked around then walked inside the closet with the doll over my shoulder. I leaned it against a shelf and pulled a stool over and sat down. "Come on Tails. How much longer are you going to play dolly? Do I have to dress you up or something to make you speak?", I said with a serious tone while joking a little. The doll's eyes blinked and Tail's spoke. "Wait, M-mia?!", he said shocked. I snickered," There you go! Now was that so hard?" He stood up and looked at me then rubbed his eyes. "But? How?" "Don't you remember? I'm originally from Earth and a human!" "Oh, that's right!" "So how did you end up in the stuffed toy shop to begin with?!", I asked. Tails scratched his head trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I remember being chased by some dogs when a person came by and shewed them away. I pretended to be a doll and ended up in that shop.", he explained. "Wow, and you didn't blink the whole time?", I said a little surprised. "Believe me it wasn't easy!" "Yeah, well you ow me twenty bucks now.", I smiled and took out a jacket. He sighed and put the jacket on while pulling the hoodie over his head. "So what now?", he asked. "Well, we look for the others.", I said opening the door and peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.

We looked around the second floor some more asking questions, but as usual nothing. Tail's said he was hungry so I gave him some of the sandwiches Miranda made. As we looked around some more I explained to him about how I and the other two ended up back on Earth in Mirandas room. I also explained to him that it was Mirandas idea to do this search party. We talked about some other stuff, like how we all came back to Earth. He told me it was mostly likely chaos control but has no idea of how it was activated. "Hey did you notice that when Miranda caught that one emerald it started to glow along with the others?", I pointed out. Tails eyes widened. "Yeah I do! But did she activate it? If so, how?!", he wondered. As we both thought I bumped into someone and fell on the ground. "Mia!", Tails said walking over and helping me up. "Oh I'm sorry, I should really watch were I'm going.", I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jason. Oh what Miranda wouldn't give to be in my place. I smiled and brushed my self off. "It's alright I'm fine.", I said calmly. "Hey, you're Mia right?! Mirandas friend?, he pointed out. "Uh yeah. Haha. So what are you doing here?", I asked. "Oh um...well-" "Jason dear! Look at this cute dress I got! It goes so perfectly with my curls don't you think?!", he was suddenly cut off by that voice I could never forget. Tiffiany hugged him showing him this girly dress when she noticed me. She glared and spoke in that horrible voice of hers. "Ugh what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing.", I glared back. An evil grin widened on her face. "I'm here with my boyfriend of course.", she said suggesting Jason. I was filled with surprise and shock. And my heart sank at the thought of what would happened if Miranda found out. I was about to say something when my phone buzzed. My time had gone off. "Come on Tails. Lets go.", I said about to walk away when Tiffani made a stupid gesture. "Oh what? The little dog have to report back to her feline so she doesn't get scratched?", she teased. I turned around and grabbed her by the collar. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A Dog.", I gritted through my teeth. I saw fear in her eye and put her down. I flipped my bangs back into place and calmly said goodbye to Jason before walking off. "What was that about?", Tails asked confused. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get to the park.", I said calmly. "Why?", he asked.

On the way there we drove in a taxi and I explained to him about why we had to go to the park. That we would be meeting Miranda and Cianna there, and if they had any luck we'd meet up with the others, too. We finally came to the park and the Taxi drove off. I led Tails to the middle where the fountain was. No one else was there yet so I leaned against the fountain. "Looks like it might be a while before the others arrive.", I said knowing how Miranda was probably off in some sort of trouble. "So could you explain what was going on with those two people?", Tails asked. "I suppose. That guy I was talking to his name is Jason. And though Miranda won't admit it she has a huge crush on him.", I smirked. Tails laughed,"She doesn't seem the kinda person to have a crush on a guy." "Haha, yeah. Well anyways, the blonde that was with him is Mirandas arch enemy Tiffiani. Those two are worse then Eggman and Sonic. Anyways, you should be able to figure out the problem here." Tails frowned. "Miranda likes Jason when her worst enemy, Tiffiani, is his girlfriend. That's tough." "Heh, yeah" I heard someone yell my name and turned to see Cianna running towards us with two hooded figures. "So who did you find?", she asked. "Cianna?!", Tails said surprised next to me. "Tails?!", she said. The two figures took off there hoodies revealing Amy and Cream, so did Tails. Cream ran up and hugged Tails. "Your okay!", he said. "So you were the only one's found?", I said looking back and fourth at Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails. "Guess so.", Tails said scratching the back of his head. "Oh! What about my darling Sonic?!", Amy complained. "Don t worry Amy I'm sure he's out there!", Tails said trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, Miranda hasn't showed up yet!", Cianna added. "Where is she anyways?", I asked a little ticked at her absence. As if on cue we heard Miranda's laughter and turned around. She was laughing with a hooded figure. Amy new exactly who it was and tackled him. "SONIKKU!", she said. The hood had fell back when Amy tackled the person showing Sonic. "Amy!", he said trying to pry her off. Sonic noticed me and the others. "You guys are here, too?!", he said a bit shocked. "Well at least your safe.", he said fixing the jacket. I walked up to Miranda and jabbed my finger in her arm. "And why the heck are you late?", I yelled. Miranda backed off and rubbed her arm, "I met up with some friends, jeez." Out of no where three guys dressed like bikers came around into the clearing. Their faces were painted like clowns and seemed mad and about ready to kill someone. One of them, probably the leader, turned our way and saw us. "There she is!", he said pointing towards us. We all looked at Miranda who had a panicked expression. "Your friends I'm guessing?", I said dully. Miranda quickly turned around and pulled us along with her. "Nope, never seen them in my life! It's late, lets go!", she said quickly dragging us out of the park.

**Miranda's Pov(her search story)**

I was walking the streets which were loud with honking horns and the clubs booming music. The only lights were the lamp post and car lights. Giving my self the streets was a better idea. If I went to the river walk I'd waste my time looking at the lights, listening to mariachi, or going from store to store window shopping. Going to the River Center Mall I would have wasted my time at my favorite stores or end up getting into a fight. I walked around for awhile asking people if they had seen any thing strange or un-normal like giant robots or animals wearing clothes. No one had anything but one person said she said that she saw a dog wearing a tutu. I walked some more just looking around for anything suspicious. But nothing.

I felt a sudden presence and heard a voice in the back of my head. "You look tired, maybe you should let me take over. Keke!", the voice snickered in the back of my head. "Not happening.", I said with no emotion. "Aw. But you never let me take over!", it complained. "And for good reason.", another voice that was smoother in the back of my head spoke. I sighed and jumped behind into an alley. I looked around then at my shadow. My shadow grew long and split into two outlining two female figures. "Can't you just give me a chance to take over?!", the one on the left, Ciel(cielockra), complained. "No. You nearly took over me when I was on Mobius. I lost my memory of what happened during that time.", I argued back. "So how do you plan on finding your 'friends'?", the tall one, Daiyu, asked. "I'm going to look around and ask questions of course." "It be much easier if you just let me send the shadow's yo-" "No.", I cut Daiyu off," I will not have them walking around this planet. We may be one but they would only reek havoc and chaos. You both know that." The two were silent then they came together and my shadow went back to normal.

I sighed and took out my phone. I sent Mia a message asking if she had any luck then put my phone back. I decided to walk down some of the alleys to look for Sonic and the others, but nothing. After awhile my stomach started growling. I saw a McDonald's up ahead and ran to it. When I walked in I was hit with the aroma of the smell of french fries and such. I walked up to the counter and ordered off the dollar menu since I didn't really have that much money. The man at the register handed me a large cup and I walked over to the refreshments. I got my self Diet Coke and put a little bit of Sprite in it. I grabbed my order and sat at a table outside since it was to cold inside. As I was eating I remembered that I had Jason's number and smiled at the thought of him. I pulled out my phone and started texting.

Me:Heyo! Whats sup man?!

Jason:Hey Miranda, nothin really. Just getting ready to go out. You?

Me:Just wandering the streets.

Jason:Lol! Whena ren't you?!

Me:^-^

Jason: =)

Me:. . .

Jason:. . .

Me:So um...haha...*cough*

Jason:Heh, um...yeah I gtg. Um...see you tomorrow I guess.

Me:Yeah, heheh! Bye!

I put my phone back in my pocket and then slammed my head down on the table. "UGH! I'm so stupid!", I grumbled to myself ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. "I can't believe I just had an awkward silence texting. And with Jason, too! Why?!", I yelled at myself. I suddenly heard something off down the block. I looked up to see a lady on the ground and three biker looking guys running towards my way. I saw that one of them with a bikers jacket had a purse. I stuck my foot out the side and whistled. The guy with the purse tripped and fell on the ground. I got the ladies purse and ran over to her. "Here you go ma'am! I believe this is yours!", I smiled. The lady took her purse and smiled at me. "Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?!",she said. "It's alright. You don't have to. I'm just glad you got your purse back.", I smiled back. She thanked me again. I watched as she called a taxi and drove off. I sipped on my soda smiling to myself when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and turn me around. The guy with the bickers jacket and his two buddies behind him, was right in front of me. "Were you the one who tripped me?", he said cracking his knuckles. One guy with a spiked choker was beating a baseball bat against his hand, and the other guy with a cap turned around on his head was punching his other palm. "I don't know. Where you the idiot who took the ladies purse?", I smiled. I could feel the guy start to fill with rage and he yelled. "Why you little!" He lunged at me but I jumped out of the way and ran across the street.

"Get her!", I heard him yell. I ran several blocks and looked behind me to see them not to far behind. I decide to try and lose them in the alley. I ran into the alley and saw a fence up ahead. I easily climbed the fence and jumped over. They did the same. I ran and jumped down behind a dumpster. I watched quietly through the crack as they came by. They stopped right in front of where I was hiding. "Where did she go?", the one with the cap complained. "Lets split. You take that way. I'll take that way and you stay here.", the leader said. The leader and the one with the baseball cap left in separate directions while the one with the cap stayed. He started kicking some stuff around. "Where are you, you brat?", he grumbled. He kicked a can and it rolled over to where I was. My heart started beating really fast as I saw him turn in my direction and smile. "Hmm, where could she be?", he said in a playing tone. I quickly stuck my hand in my bag and grabbed what ever touched my hand first. He came to the dumpster and looked where I was hiding. "Ha! I found you, you little br-" I took out the item in my hand and sprayed him with it. He back off screaming in pain, covering his eyes. I then realized it was my pepper spray. I smirked and jumped from my hiding place.

The other two had come back trapping me where I was. "Heh. Your dead now.", the leader said with a smile. I felt a fiery feeling in my chest and smirked. "Are you sure about that.", I said with confidence and pride. He was surprised at first then over come by anger. He growled then charged at me. I ducked as he threw a punch and then spun my leg around knocking him over. As I watched him fall I felt a presence coming from behind me and ducked as a base ball bat came flying over my head. The guy with the bat kept swinging at me here and there, but I kept dodging. I didn't notice I was moving back till I felt the wall behind me. "I've got you now!", he yelled taking a swing. I quickly though my leg up, kicking the bat in half. He looked at me with his mouth open in shock. I smirked. "My turn." I laid several punches on him and kicks as well. I heard the leader coming up behind me. I back flipped and landed with my legs around his neck. I then spun him around and lifted him over me, my hands keeping me from hitting the ground and slammed him onto his buddy. I did another back flip and landed perfectly on both feet. I flipped my hair out of the way and looked down at the three unconscious guys. "I should probably get out of here before they wake up. But first, heheh.", I thought to myself wickedly.

I left the alley and walked around some more, a little bummed that I dropped my soda while running from the guys. I was so thirsty and deep in thought about Jason that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going till I bumped into someone. "Hey Miranda! Wat's sup bro?!", I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see a guy with a huge afro that covered his eyes standing in front of me. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a dark blue jacket tied around his waist, navy jeans, and converse. "Yo KJ! Whats sup man?!", I said punching him in the shoulder. "Head'in to Night Fest of course! You should totaly come! I heard that there's a guy there dressed as Sonic and is totaly rocking the costume!", he replied. My eyes widened. Could it really be Sonic?! "So you come'in?!", KJ's voice snapped me back to reality. "Sure man!" We walked to the club chatting about stuff. He told me about what was going on with him and his girlfriend Sheila and asked me what was going on with me and Jason. I told him that we're still just friends and he asked about Chase. I nearly peucked telling him that Chase was still Chase and he laughed.

We finaly reached the club. When we walked inside lights were flashing, people were dancing and screaming, and music was bursting through the speakers with a DJ. My heart sank. How the heck was I supose to find Sonic in here?! I followed KJ through the crowd to the table area. We came to table that had three people sitting at it. There were two girls and one guy. One girl had jiant hope earings, short black hair, and was wearing a gold colored dressed that shined in the flashing lights. Her name was Tasha. The other girl was wearing a tube top that said 'Can't Handle', skinni jeans, and boats. She had her hair back in a bun and her name was Sheila. The guy had long brown hair, wore a cap, a basket ball shirt, and basketball shorts. I reconized him as Kim. He'd often try flirting with me but we were still just friends. KJ sat down by Sheila and I sat down by Tasha. "Hey girl! It's been forever!", Tasha said hugging me. "Ya it has hasn't it!", I smiled. "Where you been these past two weeks, man?!", Kim asked as we high-fived each other. "Got a boyfriend or somethin?!", Sheila giggled. I shuck my head. "Nope. Still single!", I smiled. "Girl, we need to get you a boyfriend.",Tasha said snapping her fingers. "I'm only interested in one boy and thats Jason.", I said looking off to the side in a daze. "Jason?!", Kim said curiously. "He's the quarter back at KOI Academy.", KJ explained. "Oh a quarter back! Bet he can't do this!", Kim said getting up from the table. He took off his shirt and started to do some contortionist moves. The other three started to complained. "Aw dude we don't need to see that!", KJ said looking the other way with his hands out infront of him.

I remembered why I was here and turned to others. "I have some questions. Have any of you seen anything strange latley?", I asked. They all looked at me. "Like what?!", Sheila asked. "Like jiant robot's, or animals wearing clothes, or a fat man with a jiant mustache.", I explained. "Girl, you been playin to much Sonic again haven't you!", Tasha said blowing her bangs out of her face. I scratched the back of my head. "Heh yeah guess I have." I went deep in thought and felt sadness. I missed them so much. "Well, what about that one guy that came here? He still here?",KJ asked snapping me back to reality. "I think so, but your never going to find him in this mess.", Kim said putting his shirt back on and sitting down. "Hey Kido! Been awhile since I've seen you here!", a deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see a large dude in a black shirt that said Manager in white on it standing behind me. I jumped from my seat and hugged him. "Boa!", I smiled. "Haha! Hey this parties getting kinda of dull. We need someone to bring this place back to life! Been awhile since this club's heard a good voice like yours. What'da say? You wanna get up on stage and show this place a talent of yours or not?", he said. I thought for a while. I was never going to find Sonic in this place if he was even here. Maybe I could get him to come back stage or somethin. "Alright!", I smiled.

He took me up by the stage. He handed me a mike and I walked up behind the curtains. I listened as he stepped out infront of everyone. The music had quieted down and everyone went silent and he spoke. "Alright! Alright! What's sup people?!", he said. Everyone started to scream and cheer. "Tonight I've got a good friend of mine and it's been a while since this place has heard her voice. So give it up for MIRA!", he said and people started to go crazy. The curtains rised and '_She Wolf_' by '_Shakira_' started to play.

The light shined on some the people behind me as they started to sing their part.

**S.O.S she is in disguise S.O.S she is in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise,**  
**Coming out, coming out, coming out**

I started to sing and everyone screamed.

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,**  
**Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.**  
**Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open My body is craving, so feed the hungry**

**I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday And Friday to Friday Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it Starting to feel just a little abused Like a coffee machine in an office So I'm gonna go somewhere closer To get me a lover and tell you about it**

The people behind me started singing with me in chourse.

**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Open up and set it free (OUOOOOO)**  
**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Let it out so it can breathe (hah-hah-hah)**

(Instrumental)

**Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,**  
**It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.**  
**Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,**  
**The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.**

**To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,**  
**And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy**

**(Chourse)**

**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Open up and set it free (OUOOOOO)**  
**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Let it out so it can breathe (hah-hah-hah)**

The people then started to sing behind me on their own once again.

**S.O.S she is in disguise S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily There's a she wolf in disguise,**  
**Coming out, coming out, coming out**

**S.O.S she is in disguise S.O.S she is in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise,**  
**Coming out, coming out, coming out**

I then finsihed the song.

**There's a she wolf in the closet,**  
**Let it out so it can breathe (hah-hah-hah)**

I lowered the mike breathing in and out with a smile and sweating a little. The crowd in front of me screamed, clapping their hands and cheering. I took a bow and spoke back in the mike. "Thank you! Thank you! If you are a blue hedgehog I have something I need to tell you so please come back stage! It's very important! Thank you and Have A Good Night!", I screamed at the end throwing a peace sign. Everyone screamed again and the DJ started to play too. I ran back stage being handed a towel. I leaned against a wall and thought if Sonic was actually there and heard me. As I thought with my eyes closed I felt a sudden breeze and heard a voice. "You're Mira right?!" I opened my eyes to see a small blue hedgehog in front of me. I couldn't control myself and glomped him. "SONIC! I've missed you so much!", I cheered. "Eh hey! Easy up!", he said. I let go of him. "I'm sorry Sonic! Guess I just couldn't control myself! Haha!" He looked at me strangely. "Do I know you?", he asked. "Sonic. It's me. Miranda remember?", I frowned. I put my hands over my face and was about to fake cry when I heard Sonic gasp. "Miranda?! Why didn't I realize it earlier! Hey don't cry!", he said. "Okay. Cause my second option was hitting you in the head with this frying pan", I said pulling it out of my bag. "Where the heck do you get those?!",he said shocked. I shrugged,"Meh." "So this is what you look like as a human.", he said looking me up and down. "Hey eyes up here.", I said pointing to my face. He laughed. "So does that mean the others are here, too?", he asked. "I'm not entirely sure, but Mia and Cianna are." Just then my phone started to buzz and my timer went off. "Whats that?", Sonic said looking at my phone. "It's my timer. We have to go to the park. I'll explain things on the way there.", I said handing him a jacket. He took it and put it on, pulling the hoodie over his face.

I quickly said good bye to my friends and we left the club. I didn't have enough money for a taxi and wouldn't have got one anyways. It was nice out and I liked it. Nice and warm with a cool breeze here and there. I was bit surprised Sonic didn't mention anything about running. We walked a little in silence and I looked down at him. "Anyways the reason why we're heading to the park is to meet up with Mia and Cianna. And if they had any luck then the others might be with them.", I said. He thought and nodded. "Okay." The rest of the way there I explained more about how I planned a search mission for them later on that day. "Wow you must really like us or something.", he smirked at me. "Well of course! You are my friends after all.", I smiled at him as a breeze blew by. For a moment I thought I saw him blush a little but he quickly looked away. We walked some more just talking about random stuff. The closer we got we started telling each other jokes. We finally came into the park and I was finishing my joke. "The Blonde opened up the bag and found the $10,000 with a note that said, "How could you do this to a fellow Blonde?" Sonic started laughing and I did too. We suddenly heard someone scream his name and he was talked by a mysterious figure.

"SONIKKU!", a pink hedgehog which I recognized as Amy said rubbing her face against Sonic's making his hood fall. "Amy!", he said trying to pry her off. Me and Sonic then noticed the others. "You guys are here, too?!", he said a bit shocked. "Well at least your safe.", he said fixing the jacket. Mia walked up to me and jabbed her finger in my arm. "And why the heck are you late?", she yelled. I backed off rubbing my arm, "I met up with some friends, jeez." Out of no where the three biker looking guys came running into the clearing. Their faces were painted like clowns and they seemed mad and about ready to kill someone. One of them, the leader, turned our way and saw me. "There she is!", he said pointing at me. Everyone looked straight at me, and I felt a panicked expression on my face. "Your friends I'm guessing?", Mia said dully. I quickly turned around and pulled everyone along with me. "Nope, never seen them in my life! It's late, lets go!", I said quickly dragging them out of the park.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to chapter11!**


	11. Chapter11Everything Happens At School

**FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Haha! Some of my friends have read my chapters and that some words are missing or not bold, etc. I'm working on it but at the moment it is taking forever. I'm letting you all know now that my chapters might take a while to be uploaded but that's because school will start soon. Just letting you know that way you're now sitting there wondering if I stopped making chapters. Haha! Enjoy chapter11!  
**

**Sonic And Co Belong To SEGA.**

* * *

**Chatper11**

_**Miranda's Pov **_

We were walking through my neighborhood when I saw my house coming into view. I quickly turned around making the others stop and look at me. "Okay we're almost at my house. My guardian, Yoshi, is probably in his study upstairs or sleeping on the couch. Go easy on him and try not to over whelm him okay?!", I explained to them. They all nodded and we came to my house. I walked up to the door and sighed before opening the door. "Hello~", I whispered looking inside. "MIRANDA!" I was suddenly glomped by Yoshi who came out of no where. "I've missed you so much! You were gone for so long!", he wined squeezing me to death. "Gah! Let go of me!", I gasped for air," I can't breath!" I heard Sonic and Tail's chuckle behind me and that caught Yoshi's attention. He looked up to see Mia, Cianna, and four animal's with a little blue squishy looking thing. He pulled away from me and looked at me sternly. "Is there something you want to explain?", he said stern. I laughed while scratching my head. "These our some of my friends. The blue hedgehog is Sonic, the pink one is Amy, the yellow fox is Tails, the cream colored rabbit is Cream and that's her chao, Cheese! Please don't be mad!" He sighed and started walking towards the living room. "You have a lot of explaining to do.", he said gesturing us to the living room.

We all came in and sat where there was a free seat. I sat on the sofa chair by Yoshi. Amy, Cream, and Tails sat on the couch. Cheese was in Cream's lap. Mia and Cianna shared the bean bag while Sonic just leaned against the arm of the sofa chair I was sitting at. Yoshi came into the room with tea for everyone and set it on the table. Amy took a sip and smiled. "Ah! This is so good!", she smiled. Yoshi bowed,"Thank you." He walked over and sat in the sofa chair by me. "Now care to explain?", he looked at me with no emotion. I sighed. "Alright..."

I told him about the earthquake that happened around the house, the emerald, and warping to Sonics world. I told him that we became Mobian's our self's, that we each had powers, too. How we ran into Sonic and met the others, me being kidnapped by Shadow and brought to Eggman. Then being rescued by Sonic. I then explained to him how Me, Mia, and Cianna found Eggman's base again and tried steeling the emeralds, but failed. Then about warping back here and about our little search mission that night. He rubbed his head processing all this. "Quick question. Did you get into any trouble on your little search and if so are you hurt?", he asked worried. "Um...I'd be lying if I'd said no, but I'm perfectly fine! I had pepper spray with me!", I smiled with pride. Mia and Yoshi both shook their heads. "What?" "Nothing.", Mia said. "Okay I have another question. If you're friends here warped to Earth does that mean this Eggman guy did as well?", he asked. "It's a possibility. But don't worry! Where ever he is, we'll always be there to stop him!", Sonic said giving his signature pose. I yawned," I guess I'll show you all where you'll be staying."

Tail's was staying in a guest room downstairs across from the other guest room Amy, and Cream were going to stay in. I gave Sonic the guest room upstairs, but he told me he'd prefer sleeping on the roof. Mia and Cianna had to go home and Yoshi promised not to tell their parents as long as we didn't lie to him next time. Yoshi went back to his study for a while then headed to bed. I took a shower and got into bed too. I twisted and turned under the covers. I couldn't sleep even though I was tired. I sighed and sat up in bed holding my head. I looked over to my window and thought. I decided since I couldn't sleep I'd look outside for a while. I got out of bed and sat on the bay window. I looked out the window at the night sky. All the stars and the bright moon shinning down. I opened the window to be greeted by the cold air outside. As I looked up at the moon, I could feel it's light shinning down on me. I leaned back and rested my head on the edge. I closed my eyes and started thinking about Shadow. I don't know why, but I think I actually miss him more then any one else. "Shadow...", I whispered. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I fell off the bay being yelled at by my alarm clock. I groaned and lazily climbed over across my bed and turned it off. The clock said 6:30am. I flipped over on my side. "Ugh! Why does school have to start so early?!", I complained. I eventually got off my lazy butt and took a shower. After that I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and dressed in my school uniform. I ran down stairs carefull not to wake anyone up. Yoshi was already up though and was in the kitchen. He was doing Origami. I ran past the kitchen saying bye and he waved bye. Before I walked out the door he peeked out the kitchen. "If you want to after school you can meet up with your friends and go search for who ever else it is that you need to find." "Okay! Bye!", I said running out the door. I ran most of the way to the academy and started walking half way point. As I was walking past the park I heard some kids laughing and a girl crying. I turned to see some boys a few years younger then me kicking dirt in a circle. In the middle of the group was a small girl, most likely Cream's age or a year younger, covering her eyes and crying. I knew I had to do something and entered the park.

"Haha! Look she's a mess!",a blond boy said. "Give us the doll and maybe we'll stop!",a boy wearing baseball cap kicked more dirt at her. "No!",the girl cried. Suddenly the third boy snatched her doll when she wasn't paying attention. She cried and tried to take it back but they kicked more dirt at her. The blonde boy saw a rock and picked it up ready to throw it at her. I walked up behind him, my shade over shadowing him. He nervelessly looked up and his eyes went wide with fear, he ended up dropping the rock on his head. "Leave.", I said with no emotion. My voice was so chilling at that moment I sent some chills down my spine. All the boys looked at each other then screamed," DEMON!" They ran past me and one of the boys threw the doll up in the air. I quickly caught it and walked over to the girl. She was crying, covering her face. "Please don't hurt me Ms. Demon Lady!", she wined. I knelt down in front of her and smiled moving her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm not a demon and I'm not going to hurt you. I believe this belongs to.", I said looking at the doll. The doll was a small Asian girl wearing a kimono. She took the doll and smiled at me. "Thank you!" I just smiled then looked around. "Where's your parents at?", I asked concerned. She sniffled then shrugged. "I-I don't know." I took out my phone and checked the time. I sighed,"Guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little late. I turned back to face the small girl and stood up patting her head. "Come on, I'll help you look for your parents okay?", I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. We started to leave the playground area of the park when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and looked but saw no one. My hair flowed in breeze that blew by. I turned back around and ran to catch up to the small girl.

After awhile we finally found her parents searching for her by the pond. She told her parents that she was being bullied by a couple of other kids then I stepped in to help. They thanked me and offered me some sushi. I can't refuse sushi so I took it and said thank you. On the way back to the school I ate the sushi and got a text here or there from Mia complaining about why I was app-sent or not there yet. As I swallowed my last sushi and swallowed, I looked up at the sky. "I know it was you who sent chills in my voice, Daiyu." I felt a small smile in the back of my head. "To tell you the truth. I kinda enjoyed the look on that kids face.", I said and smiled wickedly. I continued walking and finally came to the school. Everyone should be in second period now. I ran into the school and up the second floor. I ditched going to my locker and walked to my RELA class. The lights were off so I knocked on the door. I saw the teachers silhouette figure point to someone in the back and to the door. I looked threw the window towards the back to see a tall figure leaning against the chalk board get up and started walking towards the front.

The door opened showing Chase and I wanted to kill myself. I saw a sly smile form on his face when the teacher asked who it was. "It's a tardy, I'll deal with her ." I turned around and started walking away when I felt him rap his arms around my waist and pull me back into his chest. "You know students who are late have to go to detention, and are such a problem for my fellow presidents and counselors. But seeing as you're the one who's late. You're my problem now. Hmm...how should I punish you?", he whispered next to my ear. I managed to push him off and ran down the hall. I looked behind me and saw he wasn't to far behind me. I sped up and jumped on the stairs railing. I jumped off once I reached the bottom and started running in some random direction. Looking back, not paying attention to where I was going, I ran into someone and landed on top of them. I opened my eyes to see I had knocked Jason over and I was on top of him. What made it worse was he just came out of the boys locker room chasing after a friend who stole his shirt! I jumped off of him and started blushing like crazy. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I was running from Chase!", I said shaking my head back and fourth. "It's alright Miranda.", he said scratching the back of his head. We both turned around to see his friend laughing at us. "Haha! No fair Jason you always get the cute girls!" I glared and got up and punched him the head taking back Jason's shirt. "Um...here's your shirt.", I said blushing. He smiled and took it back. I helped him up and he started putting his shirt on. The whole time I watched unable to look away. I felt my face get hot and I think he noticed. "Um...", he said his shirt half way on. I turned around covering my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I heard him chuckle. Down the hall I saw Chase and panicked. I looked around then jumped behind the now-dressed Jason. He walked over and saw me hiding behind Jason who was confused. "Is there something wrong?",Jason asked. "Yes. Miranda here missed first period today and is now missing second period. So please step aside so I can deal with her.", he said plainly. Jason looked down at me and I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He smiled at me then turned back to Chase. "Sorry I can't do that.", he said. Chase looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" "You see the reason why she's missed first period and is now missing second period is because we're working on a project. The project is due today and we've been working hard to get it done. I thought a class president of the RELA and Math classes would understand. Don't you hate it when students don't finish assigned projects?", he lied. Chase looked at both of us carefully. He sighed," I suppose. But I'll be checking in with Mr.V and . You two better be off now." Jason bowed and quickly took my hand, making me blush a little and we ran off in the other direction. We kept running till we came to the stair case. He opened the door and now we were running up the stairs. "Where are we going?", I asked. "You'll see!", he said. After so many stairs we had run we came to a door and we burst through it, being blinded by the bright light. When my eyes adjusted I realized we were on the roof. The blue sky with fluffy white clouds, small birds flying here and there. "Hey I want to show you something.", he said walking over to the small wall. I walked over curious and confused. I looked over the edge and awed. I could see the city from here and some neighborhoods. "Wow, it's amazing!", I said putting my hand on the edge. "Isn't it? I know the roof is a restricted area, but you should have no problem with that. Heheh.", he laughed looking off in the distance I just smiled. I loved the way his light brown hair flowed in the breeze, and his beautiful hazel eyes shined in the sunlight. He was like a prince out of an anime. The bell started to ring and I snapped back to reality. "Guess we should get going huh.", he said. "Uh yeah. Oh hey! What about our 'science project'?", I asked. He laughed,"I'll take care of it. I'm the president of the Science classes remember?" I mentally slapped myself. "_How could I forget that?! Ugh, I'm so stupid_!", I yelled at myself in my mind. "Oh right! Haha!"

We walked together back down to the stairs talking to each other. He was nice enough to walk me down to the first floor when his next period was on the fourth floor. When we got to my third period class we had this awkward silence before departing. In mariachi we had free day since the teacher was catching up with his son. I sat with some of my mariachi buddies and we made small songs about things we liked. Alex made a song about tacos and made us laugh. He was the clown in the group and often cheered me up when I was down or something. I made a song about Jason, but they didn't know it was him I was singing about. After that it was lunch once again and I headed to the cafeteria. I sat at my table with my lunch waiting for Mia and Cianna. They soon came and Mia said high by slapping me upside the head. "Where were you this morning? We were outside waiting for you and I almost missed first period!", she yelled at me angrily opening her carton of milk. "There was a small girl being bullied and I helped her. I wasn't going to leave her there to be tortured." She shook her head. "Whatever." "So what do you think Sonic and the others are doing?", Cianna asked curious. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows."

_**Sonic's Pov**_

I woke up from my nap to the sound of a blasting stereo. I jumped down from the roof and ran inside to see what was going on. Tails and Cream where covering their ears while Amy was about to hit the stereo with her Piko-Piko hammer. Yoshi ran in and jumped in front of the stereo, quick to turn it off. "Sorry about that. Miranda tends to forget to turn the stereo down when she's done using it.", he apologized. "Why does she need it so loud?!", Tails said rubbing his ear. "She was probably cleaning the house or something.", Yoshi replied sitting down on the couch. "Where is anyways?", Cream asked sweetly. "School. She should be at lunch or in sixth period right now. I told her she could look around for who ever else it was she made friends with in your world." I started walking towards the door when Amy stopped me. "Where you going? Lunch is gonna be down soon.", she asked. "A run.", I smiled at her then took off in some random direction.

Everything was passing by in a blur and the wind howled in my ears. It felt good to run. I ran up a building and stopped just right on the edge. I suddenly heard the sound of a child crying. I looked across the street and just caught a glimpse of a small boy running into an alley. "Maybe he's lost or something.", I thought to myself. In less then a second I was in the alley. I saw the boy on his knees whimpering, his back facing me. "Hey kid you lost?", I asked him. "~~~~...~~~", he whispered but I didn't here me. I walked closer putting my hand on his shoulder. "What?" The next thing that happened almost made me jump out of my skin. The kids head turned all the way around facing me. His eyes were like buttons and he smiled showing jagged teeth. "What the?!", I jumped back. He flew into the air with his arms hanging up and his head tilted like a puppet. "Keke! Coming! We're Coming! The Show Will Soon Start! Need More! Need More! Keke!", he laughed wildly. There was a sudden scream coming from out the alley. I turned around to see a lady with an empty baby carriage. "My baby! My baby! She just disappeared!", the woman cried frantically looking around. I turned back around to find that the strange boy wasn't there anymore. "What just happened?", I wondered to myself. Soon police arrived as I watched from a safe distance, all I could think was that poor lady.

I jumped down from my spot and dashed off looking around. Maybe I could find that missing baby. But as I looked around I remembered that boy. How he was like a puppet and his jagged teeth. What did he mean when he said that. _We're Coming! The Show Will Soon Start! Need More!_ I shook my head and pushed what had just happened to the back of my mind and continued looking for the missing baby.

_**Eggman's Pov** _

I just finished setting the last control when Decoe and Bocoe walked threw the door with boxes of tools and such. "Finally what took you two so long?", I asked angry and impatient. "Sorry Doctor. You wouldn't believe how crowded it is downtown.", Decoe said. "So have you figured out where we are Doctor?", Bocoe asked. "I just need to put this cord in and I'll know." I plugged in a cord and the screen flashed on. "Yes." I started to type on the controls and pulled up our location. I was filled with shock and rage. "What is it doctor?", they both asked. "We're in San Antonio, Texas. A state in the United States." "So.", they both said stupidly. I threw my ranch at them. "We're on Earth metal heads! And I bet you all of Mobius it was that blasted hedgehog, Sonics fault!", I yelled. I then remembered being hit in the back of the head with a frying pan, twice, and before fading out seeing the silhouette figure of that stupid cat Miranda. I growled with rage and slammed on the controls. "Curses!", I yelled furious. I thought for a sec. The an evil grin grew across my face and I started to laugh. "It's brilliant!" "Wha-what's brilliant?", the two said as if scared. "I'll just take over this planet of course. And EggLand will finally be! HoHoHo!", I laughed geniously. I was handed a deck of cards and put them into the computer. After a few seconds a card popped out. I took it and smiled evilly. "So we'll be attacking from the air then! And I know just the place to start!" "Wh-what place?",the two asked shaking a little. "KOI Academy!", I grinned.

_**Miranda's Pov**_

"No! No! Like this! The hearts that want one can not share. For I am light! And you are dark. We shall dance to our hearts content for the prince's sweet, kind heart.", Mr. Halter said with feeling and drama. "There. Now try again.", he said to Tiffiani, who some how got the white swan part. She took in a deep breath and started again. "The hearts that want one can not share. For I am light! And you are dark. We shall dance to our hearts content for the prince's sweet, kind heart.", she said sweetly with her arm extended. She was quiet for a while then exhaled exhausted. "Miranda. Your up.", looked towards me. I nodded with no emotion. "I agree young sister. For I am dark, but in the dark love is forever. But I can not refuse a dance.", I said with a cold but smooth voice. A boy named Dave was playing the role for the prince. He stood from the thrown and quickly glancing at his lines. "Then it is final. You two shall dance for my heart. The winner will be my lover, as for the loser. She must forever dance to the sound of loneliness.", he said in a booming voice. _Ding, Ding_. The bell had rung telling us that this period was over. We all gathered our bags with telling us that the play would be next week so we better practice. I was about to leave the class when he called me. "Miranda you did an excellent job today. I should have you play Mariel's role."(white swan) From the corner of my eye I could see Tiffiani shocked and scared about losing her place. "Nah it's okay. I like Anabeths role better."(black swan) He just shrugged his shoulders alright and I left the class.

When I came to the second level I was stopped by Tiffiani and her little friends. They were all glaring daggers but I just sighed. "What is it now?" "Why didn't you except that roll back there? You could have been given a role that ended happily.", she snapped at me. I shoved past her then stopped. "Light roles aren't exactly my thing.", I said turning around to look at her. I saw her shiver, hearing my cold voice. I turned back around and walked towards math. On the way there I saw Chases brother Damien running towards me. He jumped behind a trashcan behind me whimpering. "Hide me!" Two girls had walked up to me angry and about ready to kill someone. "Where is he?", the blond snapped at me. "Who? If you mean Damien I saw him run down the hall that way.", I said pointing the opposite direction of where he was hiding. The two girls stormed off and I walked over to the trash can. "They're gone.", I said. He peeked out from behind the trash can and sighed. He jumped up and fixed his tie. "Thanks Maria.", he said stupidly. "It's Miranda." "Whatever. So wanna go out some time?", he leaned against the lockers acting all cool. I walked away. "No thanks." He fell on the ground but quickly got up and ran in front of me. "You sure about that? You don't know what you're missing out on.", he smirked at me. "One you're a womanizing player. Two, I'm not interested. Three, I don't think you're brother would be very happy.", I smirked at the last sentence. His eyes widened then it hit him. "Oh so you're his little blossom! I see why he likes you so much.", he licked his lips looking me up and down. I got ticked and smirked. "And you wanna know why we haven't gone out yet?" He smiled at me wanting to know. I quickly grabbed his arm and rapped my other one around his back, so my back was facing his chest, and then lifted him up and over, slamming him on the ground. His coughed for air and rubbed the back of his head. "And that's why.", I said moving my bangs out of face walking into math class.

I sat at my seat just as the bell rang. As I was figuring out the warm up on the board, a small crumbled up paper landed on my desk. I knew who it was from and sighed in annoyance. I un-crumbled it and read.

**So when should I come over?**  
**,Chase**

I starred at it in confusion and wrote back before throwing it at him. I aimed for his head but he caught it with a smirk. I turned back around angry. The note came flying back.

**When should I come over and pick you up for tutoring?**

**Please. Like you even know where I live.**

**I do.**

**. . . . well don't bother, cuz there's no way in hell I failed.**

**And you're absolutely sure you didn't fail.**

**I know I didn't. Now leave me alone!**

I crumbled the paper and threw it at him aiming for his head again. He caught it again but was hit in the head by an eraser I threw when he wasn't paying attention. put down her small piece of chalk and faced the class. "I will start handing out you're test. If you got an A or B+ head up here to the front. If you got an A- or B headed over to the window. If you got anything lower head to the back of the class. Those who passed with an A or B+ will get to chose who they will be tutoring from the back of the class.", she said handing out the test. After a few rows she finally came to my desk. I looked at her with pleading eyes but she just starred back with no emotion. She put my paper on my desk and left. I felt my stomach knot up and twist. I had a C+. How the hell do you get a C+?! I stood up from my desk with disappointment and headed to the back. At the same time I saw Chase smiling to him self while heading to the front. I took my place between Albert and Samantha. Albert was a bit large while Samantha was smaller and shorter. Chase leaned back against the chalk board, still taller then anyone else up there with him. He flipped his hair while smiling at me. I just turned to the side infuriated. walked back to her desk and pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "Okay Luka who do you chose to tutor?", she asked clicking her pen. "I choose Samantha!", she said excitedly. "Okay. For the remainder of this period you will be sharing a desk. So choose who's desk you'll be staying at.", she said scribbling down on the clipboard. The two girls giggled walking back over to Samantha's desk.

It ended up being,

Ross, and Johnny

Mark, and Dina

Tom, and Ham.(yes there's actually a kid named ham)

Angelica, and Clare.

The only two left were me and Albert, and only one tutor. Chase. noticed and spoke,"Alright which ever one of you that doesn't get chosen will have to be tutored by me. So who will it be ?", she looked at him. I tried to hide behind Albert but Chase's stare went right through him. "I'll have .", he smiled. "Alright.", wrote down on her clipboard. "_NNNNOOOOOOO_!", I screamed mentally. "Keke!", Ciel snickered in the back of my head. "_Shut up_.", I mentally scolded her. I walked over to Chase's desk where he was patiently waiting. I grabbed a chair and sat a few feet away from him. He rolled his eyes and pulled the chair with me in it closer to him. "Alright, now that's settle turn to page 240 in you're textbooks.", said turning around and writing an equation on the board. I was flipping to the page when Chase rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me next to him. I elbowed him hard in the chest and he bent over some coughing. "Is something wrong Ms.S?", glared at us both. I smiled brightly and sweetly,"Everything is fine ." She nodded and was about to turn back to the board when there was a loud rumbling noise. It suddenly got dark outside and students started whispering about what was going on. We all got up from our desk and looked out the window. The wind was blowing around hard but I was still able to look up threw all the dirt and debris. "Oh no.", was all that came from my mouth as I gasped in horror at what I was seeing. A giant flying robot was hovering over with non other then Eggmans face on it. "Hohoho!", his laugh sent chills down my spine. "Hello students, staff, and teachers of KOI Academy! I am and you are now my hostages! Hoho!",he laughed evilly. Robots started flying down from the ship and surrounded the school. People started screaming and panicking.

While everyone was distracted I quickly ran out of the classroom. "_I have to get to the roof_", I thought to myself running down the halls.

_**Sonic's Pov**_

We were all eating a lunch that Amy had prepared in the dinning room. I was still thinking about that puppet boy and the missing infant when Cream came running into the kitchen from the living room. She came running up to me with a worried expression. " come look! You have to see this!", she kept saying pulling on my glove. "I'm coming!", I chuckled at her inpatients and followed her into the living room. I sat on the couch and looked up at the TV. I was filled with shock and so were the others. There was a reporter lady talking into a mike and pointing back at some school. Right above it was a huge flying robot with Eggman in his hovercraft floating next to it. Surrounding the school grounds were a bunch of robots with guns. "Uh! No way!", Tails gasped. "We're not exactly sure who this person is, but claims to be . Here's a video shot from a student with in the school.", the reporter said. A video clip showed from inside a classroom up at the flying robot. "Hello students, staff, and teachers of KOI Academy! I am and you are now my hostages! Hoho!",he laughed evilly. Robots started flying down from the ship and surrounded the school. People started screaming and panicking. I clenched my fist. There was a sudden crashing sound and we turned around to see Yoshi standing over broken glass. He was starring at the TV when he shouted. "That's Mirandas school!" My eye's widened and I bolted out the house.

"Tails what do we do?",Amy asked Tails who was confused. "I don't know! I don't have the XTornado with me!", he panicked. Yoshi was thinking about something hard enough for Cream to notice. "What is it ?", she asked sweetly and worried. He looked up at the three and gestured them to follow him around the back of the house. Once they got back there they all gasped. The XTornado was right in front of them. Tails looked up at him like 'how'. "I was on my way home from a business trip when it was sitting in the middle of the rode. Something kept nagging at me to take it and when you mentioned the word 'XTornado', I remembered seeing something that said that. So is this it?", he asked. Tails nodded and ran up to the plain he hopped in with Amy, Cream and Cheese. "Where are you going?",Yoshi asked. "To help Sonic of course!",Amy smiled. Tails closed the top and they took off. Yoshi's smiled faded and he walked back into the house. He walked all the way up the stairs and took off his glass before entering his room.

I ran as fast as I could towards the school. I remembered that Miranda was now human and that she could easily get hurt...or worse. I shook my head pushing the thought out of my head. I saw flashing lights ahead and a huge crowd of people. I looked up to see the flying robot above the school. I jumped on top of the new's van, un-noticed by the people. I was about to yell when I heard a loud and familiar voice. "EGGMAN!" I saw Miranda standing high on the roof, fist clenched, and her hair blowing hard in the wind. "Miranda?!", I shouted shocked.

_**Miranda's Pov**_

I burst through the door being greeted by the bright light of the out doors. The wind was blowing hard. I ran up to the wall and climbed on top of the wall standing on the edge. I saw Eggman, his hovercraft's back facing me. I clenched my fist and stood straight. "EGGMAN!", I yelled furious. He turned around surprised. "And who are you?", he glared but with a smile. "You don't remember me? Well I guess I can't blame you. I did knock you out twice.",I smirked my hand on my hip. He looked at me confused a little then it hit him. "Well I didn't expect you to be here. Nor a human either, Miranda.", he said my name with venom. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I saw him start to laugh and I frowned. "What?" "You really think you can beat me? You're just a pathetic human!" I got ticked and took a rock hard apple out of my pocket. I threw it hard and it him in the head hard. "Ouch! Why you little!", he glared and pressed down on a button. Robots suddenly came out from the door behind me. They all pointed guns at me. I was about to take off when there was a sudden blue flash and the robots had blown up. The blue flash came up to me and stopped reviling a blue hedgehog smiling at me. Sonic's smile disappeared and he looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine mother.", I said jokingly. He chuckled but was interrupted by Eggman. "Sonic! Blast it all!", he slammed down on the hovercraft's control panel. A smiled crept along his face. "Oh well. I'll just have to destroy you along with you're little friend.",he smiled. He pressed down on a button and more robots showed up surrounding us.

Just as they were closing in on us there was a hovering sound and we looked up to see a jet. The jet shot at the robots destroying them. Sonic smiled and I just looked at him confused. The plane landed on the roof and the top opened with a pink hedgehog flying out at Sonic. "Soniku!", she screamed. Sonic tried to push Amy off while I looked into the plane to see Tails and Cream who was waving at me. I just waved back. "So what's the plan?", Tails asked hopping out of the plain. "We have to get the students and everyone else out.", I said. "Amy and Cream you get them out while Tails and I distract Eggman.", Sonic instructed. Amy nodded and they started for the door. Cream stopped and turned back to me. "Aren't you coming ?", she asked sweetly. I shook my head. "Miranda I think it's best you go-", Sonic started but I cut him off. "I'm staying here.", I said with all seriousness in my voice. At first he just starred back but then smiled. "Alright.", he said. Me and Tails dashed over to the jet while Sonic dashed back over to Eggman who was collecting more backup. "Hey Egghead!",Sonic yelled at him. Eggman looked at him furiously. Sonic made a goofy face sticking out his tongue. Eggman growled then slammed down on a button. "Grr! You stupid hedgehog!"

Two long metal claws came flying out the sides of the robot, shooting at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged them and ran up one of the long arms. He rolled up into a ball and dashed at the robot leaving a dent in it. He kept at till he was almost threw it's metal coat. But suddenly it had fired a missile and hit Sonic. Sonic went flying threw the roof landing in some class room below. "Sonic!", I screamed. "Hold on!",Tails yelled. He started to fire at the robot. The robot was taking heavy damage when it started firing missiles at us. I dug my fingers into the seat holding on tight as Tails maneuvered, dodging the missiles. One of the missiles had scratched the side of the jet, making us spin. Tails finally got control of the jet and looked back. "You alright? Miranda?" I was leaning back in the seat with the anime swirly eyes. I shook my head and then screamed. "Tails look out!" One of the claws was coming straight for us but then there was a blue flash that went straight threw the metal claw. Sonic landed on the wing of the jet. Before the robot could try anything Sonic jumped into the air and Tails had shot something at him. It was shining and spinning fast when Sonic caught it. It was some kinda of ring. Sonic then dashed at the robot, easily ripping threw it's hard metal shell. Explosions here and there. Sonic landed on the roof of the school as the robot was falling to pieces. The crowd below cheered and clapped. I stared in awe. Sonic laughed. "Come on let's you- AAAHHH!"

Out of no where one of the robots claws broke through the glass of the jet. When the claw was out the top had pooped open. My seat belt had suddenly un buckled and I was now holding onto the seat for dear life. I slipped but Tails quickly grabbed my hand. Holdning on tight he tried to control the plain at the same time. I felt small tears starting to form as my hand was slipping. My hand had fully slipped and I was now flying out and falling. "MIRANDA!",I heard Sonic and Tails scream. The crowd screaming below and people gasping in horror. As I saw tear drops flying up into the air I closed my eyes preparing for the worse and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"But the pain had never come. Instead I felt a stronge force catch me and the wind now blowing at my face instead of the back of my head. Everyhting had slowed down and now everything was but a soft breeze. I slowly, weakly opened my eyes and looked up to see a dark figure. My heart jumped at who my saver was. I about filled up with tears and rapped my arms around his kneck with my face barried in his patch of fur. "Shadow!", I said trying hold back the tears. He looked down at me with his cold crimson eyes, but didn't let me go. He knew it was me. I knew he did. Because if he didn't. He would have dropped me by now and walked away. But he didn't. He knew I was terrifyed about what just happened and let me embrase him. I finaly got a hold of myself and he soflty put me down. I stood up and rubbed my eyes while smilling weakly. "I'm so glad, you're here." I felt a sudden sharp pain in my side and fell to my knees. Everything started to blur but I could just make the blurred figure of Shadow reaching out to me. Then everyhting went black.

* * *

**What happened to Miranda? What was the sharp pain in her side to make her black out? Now that Shadow's here, will he stay? And what about that creepy puppet boy? Also now that Chase is Miranda's math tutor, will he find out that some of her closet friends are from a different planet? Find out in Chapter12! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter12New Guest And Unwanted Vistor

**FINALLY! Lol! I've finally posted this chapter! Took me a while cause of school but I did it! Yay! I hope you enjoy!**

**Sonic And Co Belong To SEGA**

* * *

**Chapter12 **

_**Miranda's Pov**_

I slowly begun to open my eyes. At first everything was blurry. I lifted my arm up from under what felt like covers and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again I was starring up at a ceiling. "Wha...wh-where am I?",I whispered weakly. I tried sitting up, but felt a small pain in my side and flinched. "Ow..",I pulled the covers and put them to the side. Lifting my shirt I found a small bandage rapped around my waist. It was stained a dark red and I knew it was my blood. I then looked around to find I was in my room. Why the heck was I in my room? And whats up with this bandage rapped around me? A memory flashed in my mind. I was falling, then caught by someone. That someone was Shadow. When he put me down I felt a pain in my side and fainted.

I pulled my bangs back and felt a small smile grow on my face at the memory of Shadow. My eye's widened. _Wait! Shadow!_ Panic over came at the thought that he may have left. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran out the room. I ran down the hall and down the stairs. I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Running in I felt my foot lift up and I slipped. I hit my head on the ground and held it grunting,"Damn it!" "Miranda?! You all right?!",I heard Sonic's voice asking concerned. I heard a 'hmph' and looked up to see Shadow leaning against the counter. I couldn't help my self and I glomped him. "SHADOW!", I said his name with joy. "You're still here!" Sonic and the others looked at me. "She's hard headed both ways.",Yoshi explained. Shadow pushed me off and started walking out the kitchen. I followed him wining,"Where you going?" He turned around before opening the door. "You're obviously fine so I'm leaving." He walked out the door but I ran after him with everyone following not to close behind. "Shadow!",I yelled at him. He kept walking and ignored me. "Shadow! Where are you gonna go?! It's not like you have a place to stay! Come on! Stay here with us! There's plenty of room! Shadow!",I yelled trying to convince him. He kept walking till he was out of sight.

I grumbled and went back inside and plopped down on the couch, frowning. Everyone came into the living room and starred at me confused. "You're...not going after him?",Tails asked a little shocked and confused. A sly smile snaked across my face,"He'll be back." Everyone looked at each other then back at me. I took out a green chaos emerald from my shirt and tossed it up and down in the air. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Did I mention she was a thief, too?",Yoshi said shaking his head in disappointment. Sonic put up his fingers putting them down as he counted backwards. "Five...four...three...two...one" And as if on cue Shadow came running into the house angry. I quickly threw the emerald at Sonic and pointed to him. "He took it." "What?! She's lying!",Sonic said putting his hands up, trying to convince him that he was innocent. Shadow grumbled and reached for the emerald. I quickly stood up and kicked it into the air and caught it. He glared at me and lunged to try and get the emerald. I quickly moved to the side and put my arms in each sleeve. I pulled my hands back out and rolled up my sleeves. "Nothing up my sleeves. Hmm...wonder where it could be?!",I said with a smirk on my face. He growled furiously,"Where is it? Tell me now!" I shook my head not smiling anymore. "No. Stay here for about at least a week, then I'll give it to you and you can leave if you still want to.",I said with a serious tone. He clenched his fist,"Fine." Then stomped up the stairs in defeat. I smiled in victory. "What'd I tell you. Hard head both ways.",Yoshi said to the others who just stared bewildered.

Shadow had been given the room down the hall from mine which was suppose to be Sonic's room. After the little situation everyone went off to do their own thing. Tails went to work on his jet which he called the 'XTornado'. Amy and Cream went to do some baking in the kitchen. And Yoshi went back to his study to finish up on some work. I closed my bedroom door behind me and leaned back against it for a moment. My eyes narrowed and I ran into my bathroom closing the door furiously. I took off my shirt and looked into the large mirror above the sink. I looked at the bandage rapped around me. I glared furious at my reflection. "You blacked me out without warning. Why?",I asked my reflection. My reflection's eyes had changed to a dull color with no emotion and it spoke back to me but in a more soft, deeper voice. "When the top had broke and you went flying a rather large shard of glass got stuck in your side. You were bleeding bad, but not to bad." "Then why black me out, Daiyu?" "The shard was still cutting deep into you. The shard would have cut one of your blood streams that consisted of your mixed blood. Blood cells mixed with chaos. If that happened then you would have become extremely week and sick. Do you now understand?" "Yes, just next time give me a warning alright?" "I can't promise.",my reflection smiled at me before it turned back to normal. I looked down at my bandages and sighed.

For awhile I pretty much just hung out in my room. I Skype up Mia who was having a sleepover with Cianna and some of her other friends. "You were on TV!",Cianna said stupidly. Mia slapped her upside the head.

"What the heck were you pulling Miranda?",Mia asked angrily. Apparently my whole incident with the plane's top being broken and me falling made the front page of the news paper and was the talk on the news, besides and Sonic.

"Yes Mia. I'm perfectly fine, thanks for being concerned.",I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes."Whatever. So anyways did Shadow stay or leave?"

"I stole his emerald and used my magical powers of thievery and hiding to make him stay for at least a week.",I smiled mischievously.

Mia just shook her head with a smile and Cianna giggled.

"So you wanna come join the sleepover or what?",Cianna asked.

"No thanks. You know how Yoshi is. He's not very comfortable about letting me out of the house right after something like this happens."

The two shrugged their shoulders. We talked some more about random stuff and about practice for the talent show. After a while I had to go because Amy called us down for dinner. She had made roast chicken, rice, corn, and salad. Sal lad is about the only other vegetable I can eat besides corn. Other then that my stomach won't digest. After we ate we all cleaned up the dishes and around the house for awhile. Everyone went back to doing their own thing again. I had to follow Tails back to his room so he could see how my wound was doing.

I was sitting on the bed with a tank top on so he wouldn't see my chest as much if I had just taken off my shirt with just my bra on. He u-rapped the bandage and his eyes went a bit wide. "What?",I asked though I had a pretty good idea of why his eyes went wide. "Your wound. It's healed, and there's not even a scar! But how?", he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders,"Meh." He thought for a sec holding his chin. He then poked me lightly. "Did you feel that?", he asked. "Nope.",I replied back. He poked at me at least four or five more times asking if I felt it, but I always replied with a 'nope'. He took a needle from his nightstand drawer. He came close to me telling me that it would hurt just a little bit. I jumped off the bed and moved away from him. "Whoa! What are you doing?!",I asked nervous. "I want to take a sample of your blood and test it.",he said walking towards me. Every time he tried to reach for my arm, I moved in the opposite direction. He sighed a bit frustrated,"Miranda come on. It only hurts for a seconds." I shot him a glare before jumping to the door. "Sorry Tails. I don't do needles. Maybe on someone else, but not on me.",I said before quickly running out the room.

I ran back into my room and closed the door. "Phew, that was close. If he got a sample of my blood then he'd find out that I'm...sigh",I thought to myself before walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower before heading to bed. Once I laid down in bed I fell asleep.

_**Miranda' Pov(dreaming)**_  
_I was in some sort of theater seat surrounded by white gloves. I tried to get up but couldn't. It was like my hands and legs were strapped down by invisible straps. As I struggled some more the lights dimmed. A bright light flashed onto the stage. I looked up to see the curtains open with circus music playing in the background. There was a boy in a jokers suit bending over sitting on his knees. I saw just a small beam of light above him when he looked up at the audience. He had button eyes and his mouth had stitches. His stood up like a puppet with his arms raised up and his head hanging to the side. Soon another puppet like girl came from above. She had an Alice In Wonderland outfit accept her hair was pink and in a bun. She too had button eyes and a stitched smile. The joker looked towards her then bounced over to her. His arm swung out guesting for her to take it. The girl bowed lazily and took his hand. The two started to bounce around in a circle back and fourth on the stage._

_The lights then blacked out on the stage and the music went silent. The music started to play again but this time in a more haunting tune. The lights flashed back on the stage and everything was like a Halloween town. The background was black with a moon in the top right corner. There was a dead tree in the background by a circus tent. The tent was grey and black. The two puppet like people from before were standing with there heads down. The joker's outfit went from a red and white to a grey and black. As for the girl her outfit went from a light blue and white to a grey and white outfit. Her hair was also a scarlet red. The two looked up again and this time the joker was missing an eye and the girl had her eye stitched on. The joker was frowning while the girl was grinning showing razor sharp teeth. The two looked at each other. The joker seemed like he was trying to convince the girl into not doing something. She only hopped closer to him and out of nowhere took out a huge machete knife and cut his head clean off. To my surprise and shock blood went everywhere. Squirting out of the beheaded body like a fountain._

_The girl turned towards the crowd of hands and bowed several times. They all clapped and whistled. The girl stopped bowing and looked straight up at me. I starred back in fear as she jumped in front of me. She raised her machete knife above her head ready to strike down at me. I closed my eyes shut but nothing happened. When I peeked one of my eyes open, I opened both eyes in shock. I was up on the stage! The hands were clapping rapidly and I felt a little bit chilly. That's when I realized I was wearing the costume for Anabeth in Swan's Black And White,the school play I've been practicing for. A black tutu covered in black feathers at the bottom and on the rim of the heart neckline. My hair was up in a bun being held by a black hair clip. I was wearing black ballet shoes and a black choker with black feathers on the top and bottom. "What the?",I said in shock. Suddenly my right leg went out in front of me with my foot pointed and my arms went out to the side all on there own. My leg went straight up on it's own again. Then it went down and I bent over with my arms forming a circle. I stood straight again and started twirling as well as doing some other ballet moves. My body was moving on its own and I felt as though I was connected to some strings. It was like I was a...puppet. As my body continued to dance on it's own I finally found my voice and screamed. "Stop!", but I just kept dancing at a faster but still graceful speed. I kept screaming over and over again. Till finally I had enough. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "SSSTTTOOOPPP!"_  
_**(dream over)**_

I shot up in bed panting and sweating. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and clenched my shirt grunting. Eventually the pain went away and I just sat there trying to calm myself down. "What was that?"I asked myself. "Was it a vision? Or just a nightmare?" I sighed and layed back down. "It's late. Need sleep." Soon enough I fell back to sleep but this time it was a dreamless one.

I woke up to the feeling that someone was staring down at me. When I opened my eyes I nearly jumped out of my skin. Shadow was standing over grinning down at me deviously. "SHADOW!",I screamed at him. "What are you doing in here?!" He turned around and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned around with that devious grin still on his face. "Now that I'll be staying here for a week, don't expect me to be nice." He closed the door behind him and I looked down at my alarm clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. I slammed my face back down into my pillow, muffling my scream of frustration. I fell back asleep and woke back up at around 6 or 8. But I just lyed in bed lazily not wanting to get out. Eventually nature called and I got my lazy ass out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got dressed. My outfit was just a simple spaghetti strap white T, navy blue jeans, and black socks. What I called my Saturday outfit.

I yawned walking down the stairs. I skipped the second step and almost lost my balance but straighten my self out. The whole time my eyes were closed. "Is she sleep walking?",Sonic asked watching me walk into the kitchen with my head down and eyes closed. "Nope. She's still half asleep though.",Yoshi said folding some laundry. I rummaged through the fridge for a while but gave up and walked into the living room. There I plopped down on the couch next to Sonic and started texting Jason. A small dorky smile grew across my face and I giggled at the joke he sent back. "Who's Jason?",I heard Sonic ask with a grin. I jumped with my phone almost flying out of my hands. "He's no one!",I said blushing. Sonic quickly snatched my phone and ran across the room. "Hello what's sup Jason?!",he started reading my messages. I jumped up and ran towards him trying to get my phone back, but he just ran back by the stairs. "Nothing much. Wanna hang out sometime?",he continued to read. "SONIC!",I growled at him. I chased him up the stairs but with in a second he was back at the bottom. I ran down the stairs. I suddenly tripped and landed on top of a surprised Sonic.

I moaned holding my head as I felt Sonic's body underneath me. But something wasn't right. I opened my eyes to see Sonic muffled in my chest, a red color inking my white t. I screamed embarrassed as I jumped off of him. He was on the ground dazed and had a nose bleed. I quickly grabbed my phone, said sorry, then ran back upstairs to change. As I was running into my room I was already taking off my shirt. Once inside I had nothing on but a bra and pants. I closed the door behind me and sighed. "Man. Why does this always happen to me?" I heard something fall and looked up to see Tails with his eye twitching and his nose bleed a little. I looked down and around realizing I was in the study room, and had my shirt off. I screamed before constantly saying sorry as I ran down the hall to the right room. When I finally got to my room I threw the shirt in garbage and grabbed a black t before plopping down on my bed. "Worst Saturday morning ever.",I grumbled to myself. I felt my phone start to vibrate in my hand and answered it. "Hello?"

Mia's voice answered. "What's sup? You don't sound to happy."

"Sonic saw me texting Jason and took my phone and started reading my messages. I chased him around the house but when I was running down the stairs I tripped and landed on top of him. And you can probably guess what happened."

I heard Mia start snickering.

"It's not funny! Besides that's not even the worst part. I ran back upstairs to change and took my shirt off. I ran into a room I thought was mine, but wasn't."

"Who was it?! Shadow?!"

"No."

"No way! You don't mean?!"

"I think I scarred poor Tails for life."

Mia bursted into laughter over the phone.

"It's not funny Mia! I seriously think I scarred him!"

"Pfft! If anyone starts to tease him he has you as proof! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh. Forget you. Bye."

I hung up and put my phone on the dresser. For awhile I just hung out in my room listening to techno music. After that I went downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Sonic was flipping through channels, Yoshi was in the kitchen reading the news paper, Amy, Cream & Cheese were playing outside, and Tails was sitting on the living room floor messing with some gadget of his. I think Shadow was still in his room upstairs. I sat down on the far end of the couch looking at the TV. I could feel Sonic and Tails starring at me. "What?", I snapped at them. They both looked away. As Sonic was flipping through the channel he flipped onto the news channel. "And today we are here with who's son Robert has gone missing.", the news lady said but Sonic accidentally flipped the channel. He quickly went back and turned the volume up. "This is what Robbert looks like.", she said and a picture of a boy popped up on screen. Sonic recognized him as the puppet boy from the alley. "Hey I've seen that kid before!",he bursted out. "You have? Well why didn't you take him back to his family?",I asked him. "I didn't know it was him at the time. Besides when I saw him he had button eyes and a huge grin with jagged teeth. He was like a puppet or something too.", he explained. "Puppet...",i thought to myself. I immediately stood up and ran over to the home computer. Sonic and Tails looked at me confused.

I went straight to the internet and type in 'latest kidnappings or sudden disappearances'. With in a few seconds tons of results popped up. I went to the first website on the list.

**December 24th, 2011**

**The Michel's family in New Jersey were celebrating X-mas Eve with there family and friends. During the party at around 8:06pm, Sam, Mrs. and 's son, was playing in the backyard with some friends from school. Around 8:30pm, everyone came in and got ready to eat dinner when Sam ran back outside saying he left his favorite skate board out in the snow. The family waited and waited but he never came back in. They searched all night looking for him but had no luck when they called the police. The police asked a witness, the neighbor across the street, if he saw anything. He was outside shoveling snow when he said he saw Sam run back outside to get his skate board. He said as he was getting it a man in a trench coat with a brief case walked up to him and asked him something. Sam had nodded and the man pulled out what appeared to be a puppet. For a while Sam seemed to be enjoying the puppet man but then something happened. The witness said something had changed about Sam. It seemed like he had no emotion at all and nodded to the mystery man and started following him to the neighbor hood park. tried fallowing them but when he came to the park no one was there. But he found a card in the snow in front of him. The card had a button with strings above it.**

I continued to read more about this Sam kid.

**Age Of Victim: 13 years old, was turning 14 Christmas day**

**Was Wearing Time of Disappearance: Black Snow Coat, Thick Jeans, Snow Boots, Ski Cap**

**Details: Light, Army Cut, Brown Hair. Blue Eyes. (5' 4")**

**Full Name: Sam Faden Michel's**

I grabbed a sticky note pad out of the desk drawer and clicked my pen, writing down the information. I could feel Tails and Sonic peeking over me. Tails was reading the computer as Sonic watched me writing down the information. "What are you doing?",Sonic asked. "I'm trying to gather as much information as I can about the latest kidnappings and disappearances that had to deal with strange puppet men or anything like that.",I said ignoring Sonic's stare. "Why?",he asked. I stopped writing and thought. What was I suppose to tell him? That I had a nightmare, possibly a vision of puppet people. I scratched my head and laughed. "Now that I think about it, I don't know!" Sonic and Tails looked at me like there was something wrong with me. "Hmph. Your such an idiot.",I heard Shadow suddenly say walking past the living room to the kitchen. I shot him a glare. "Who asked for your opinion." He just ignored me and disappeared into the kitchen.

I turned off the computer and sighed. Maybe I was just letting it get to me or somethin. Sonic and Tails left going back to their own thing. I sat on the couch and watched TV with Sonic. Amy and Cream walked in from playing outside all giggly. Amy walked into the kitchen and yelled to us in the other room. "What should I make for lunch? Anyone have any ideas?" Sonic was about to give a suggestion when I shouted mine first. "RAMEN!" "Okay!",she said. "No fair. I wanted chili dogs.",Sonic complained playful. "You always eat chili dogs though.",I complained back. He just laughed. After a while Amy called everyone to the kitchen to eat lunch. She made Ramen with the side of chopped hotdogs. As we ate Tails talked about this gadget he's been working on. Supposedly you wore it as a watch and you could shape shift into anything with this 4d hologram thing. I'm not really sure, most of it was a bunch of stuff I didn't understand. As we talked about some other things and ate the doorbell rang. Cream was the second closet to done and she hopped out of her chair. "I'll get it!",she said cheerful in that high pitched, yet sweet voice of hers.

Cream grabbed a stool and peeked through the peek hole. Chase was standing out side the door wearing a black long sleeve, collared dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. He had a rose in one hand and a brief case in the other. Cream stepped off the stool and ran back into the kitchen. "Who is it?",Amy asked curious. "I don't know. Some really tall guy with black hair over his eye. He looks like a prince.",she said. I spit the soup in my mouth out and choked. "*cough cough* Are you sure he looked like a prince and had black hair over one eye?",I asked panicked knowing it was Chase. "Uh huh! Why?",she asked. The door bell rang again and there were a few knocks afterwards. "Coming!",Amy said running out the kitchen. I tried to stop her but it was to late. She opened the door and looked up at the tall sixteen year old before her. He looked down at her but didn't seem shocked or surprised. "That's a really nice costume, miss. But I must know. This is where Miranda lives am I right?",he asked her politely. "Um..thanks and yes. Who are you?",she asked with her hands on her hips. "I'm her tutor, Chase Angel Sohma. May I come in?",he smiled at her and winked. Amy couldn't help but blush a little bit. Chase was a very handsome boy, like a prince out of an anime. "Sure come right on in.",she said letting him in. He followed her down the hall to the kitchen. "She's in here.",she said pointing into the kitchen.

My bowl was spinning then stopped. The others just shrugged. "Hmm, wonder where she went.",Amy said resting her head in her palm. A frying pan almost hit Chase in the face when he quickly caught it. A smirk spread across his face as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your so predictable.",he looked down at me. I glared at him and growled. He quickly snatched the pan out of my hands and rapped his other arm around my body and pulled me close. He leaned his face over mine with a rose in his mouth. "Now...show we go somewhere quiet like your room perhaps? My love.",he said in a husky voice. Everyone starred at us totally confused about what was going on. I glared and kneed him were it hurt and he fell to his knees bending over. I quickly grabbed the frying pan and knocked him out. "Betch'ya you didn't see that coming.",I grinned visually down at his unconscious body. "Now where can I dispose of the body?",I thought with a grin. Yoshi slapped me upside the head. "OW! What was that for?!", I yelled at him. "Well now I know what's been happening to your tutors. When he wakes back up I want you to apologize.",he demanded. "Full hearted?" "Full hearted." "Ugh! Fine!",I said. I pulled Chase by his feet out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What was that about?",Sonic asked. "That was Chase. Long story short. He's obsessed with her but she doesn't give a crap about him.",Yoshi explained. "Is going to be okay?",Cream asked worried. "He'll be fine. Believe me this isn't the worst she's done to him.",Yoshi reassured them.

I sat on the ground watching TV annoyed and thinking about how I would say sorry when I heard something move behind me. I put my hand on Chase face stopping him from sneaking up on me. "How long have I been out?",he asked sniffing my hand. I pulled it away and glared. "Two minutes. I'm going to have to taser you next time." "You already done that my blossom.",he said leaning closer. I moved out of the way and he fell off the couch. "I'll think of something.",I said walking away. Yoshi blocked me from leaving the living room and taped his foot. I grumbled and tugged on my hair turning back around to face Chase. I walked up to him and he looked up at me curiously. "I'm...sorry.",I gritted through my teeth. "You can do better then that.",Yoshi scolded me. Chase was obviously enjoying this, for a grin grew on his face. I sighed and tried again, this time putting heart into my words. But not to much! "I'm sorry Chase for kneeing you and knocking you out with a frying pan.", I said looking him in the eyes. He stood up dusting off imaginary dust and looked down at me. He lifted my chin so I was looking straight at him. "I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. We still have tutoring to do.",he said with a serious tone.

Everyone had soon finished eating lunch leaving me and Chase in the kitchen to study and what not. We went over adding, subtracting, dividing, and multiplying fractions, which I didn't have a problem with but he said we should review it. Next we went over the algebra I missed on the test. Wasn't a surprise. Algebra was kinda tricky for me, and since I wasn't here those two weeks I failed the test. Now we were going over PEMDAS. "2(6+4)-48.",Chase looked at me. I quickly wrote the problem down and figured it out. "Negative twenty-eight.",I said plainly. "Good, now tell me how you figured it out step by step.",he ordered. I sighed but did so. "First I added six and four, getting the sum ten. Next I multiplied ten by two, getting the product twenty. Last I subtracted forty-eight from twenty getting the difference negative twenty-eight. Am I done now?" Amy came in and put some tea on the table with cake smiling. "Here have some tea and cake I made!" Chase sighed. "I guess a brake won't hurt." I slammed my head down on the table. "Thank you.",I said relieved throwing up peace signs. Amy giggled and soon everyone came to the smell of the tea and decorated pastry. As we were all eating the phone in the other room started to ring. I got up and left to get it.

_**Sonic's Pov**_

The phone started to ring from the other room. "I'll get it.",Miranda said as she stood up and left. As she was leaving Chase winked at her. Miranda just stuck her tongue out in disgust and annoyance. "I have a feeling Miranda doesn't really like you.",I said to Chase with a small smile. "Sonic!",Amy slapped my arm. I rubbed my arm as she apologized to Chase. "I'm so sorry Chase. Sonic doesn't really have any manners." I rolled my eyes. "It's alright.",Chase nodded with a smile. " do you like ?",Cream asked curiously. "Like?! I love her! She's that beautiful, special blossom that grows on the blossom tree at the wrong time of the season. Making her very special. Her hair so sweat like the blossom's fragrance, her eyes sparkle like the star lit sky and reflect everything as a fantasy!",Chase said dreamily and dramatic. Suddenly Shadow choked on his tea and coughed. "Please excuse me.",he said in a choked voice leaving the kitchen. "Wow you really do love her! It's sad she doesn't feel the same way though.",Amy looked down as if she knew how it felt. Chase nodded,"Yes, but even so I won't give up. No matter how many time's she tasers me or hits me with frying pans. I will win her heart!" Amy's eyes lit up with astonishment. She stood up from her seat and leaned across the table grabbing his hands. "I know exactly how you feel!",she said dreamily. I felt chills down my spine. Chase smiled when his phone started to buzz. He stood up and pulled out his phone. He sighed and put it back. "Thank you very much for having me. And thank you for the tea miss. Tell my sweet blossom not to worry. I will think of her every second we are apart.",he said before bowing then leaving. We watched him leave and looked back into the living room where Miranda was barfing in a barf bag. "You heard all of that didn't you.", Tails laughed. She looked up at him pale,"Someone please find Shadow and tell him to shoot me.",she said before barfing back in the bag. We all laughed as she flopped over sick.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short or if any words are missing. Like I said before the stupid editor thing is being crappy, but you're all smart so you know what the missing words are. =)**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! And guess what! Chapter13 is going to be the first chapter of Part2 The Puppet Master! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	13. Part2 The Puppet Master Chpt13

**YEEESSSS! It's finally posted! I'm so sorry it took so long! How long has it been? A month? Again, so sorry. School and everything has been separating my time from the computer. Haha! Any-oho I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it seems short to you fast readers out there, or if you read normally and think it's short! But I hope you enjoy! (=D  
**

**Sonic And Co Belong To SEGA**

* * *

**Part2 The Puppet Master **

**'Chapter13' 'Mondays Are Always So Long'**

My eye's started to close but I shook my head trying to keep myself awake in class. Sunday was a disaster. It first started when I woke up and was making myself some hotcoco. It was a peaceful, quiet morning till Shadow jumped up out of no where and scarred the crap out of me, making me spill the hotcoco on my pj's. It was freak'in hot! Then later on I was outside sitting underneath a tree sketching in my sketch book, listening to the chirping of birds and silence of the forest behind me. As I was just finishing up my art I heard a gun shot close by and jumped. Shadow was across the backyard shooting his gun at a target. Even though he wasn't smiling I could see in his eyes that he was doing this all on purpose. The third time I was in the downstairs bathroom about to take a bath, since my bathroom in my room wasn't working. Before I got in I made sure that the door was locked and looked everywhere, even underneath the sink to make sure Shadow wasn't hiding anywhere to jump out and scare me. Once I thought the coast was clear I got in. While I was relaxing I sneezed. "Bless you.",a deep voice had said. "Thank you.",I thanked back. I then jumped and grabbed my towel and covered my body. Shadow was in the bathroom washing his hands. I screamed at him and kept hitting him with another towel but he just ignored it. The fourth time was when I was on my computer in the living room listening to music when I had to get my thumb drive from my room. As I was walking up the stairs to get it, Shadow had left his room and went downstairs. When I came back downstairs Shadow walked out of the living room. For a moment I thought I saw him with my computer but what ever. When I put my headphones back in and opened up the internet tab, it took me to some maze thing. I didn't remember doing a maze but I tried it anyways. Halfway through the maze a scary face popped up screaming into my headphones. I screamed my heart out so bad Sonic said he thought someone died. So because of all this I was up all night rocking back and fourth, turning from side to side in my bed, because of Shadow. Every little sound or movement scared me. So here I am in fourth period, mariachi about to fall over asleep.

As I was dozing off I hadn't noticed that we were about to start playing. Worst part was the trumpets went first. As soon as they did I screamed and fell over backwards in my chair. Some of the kids were laughing while others were trying to see if I was okay. Mister Silva, the teacher, shook his head. "Miranda please come to my desk.",he said walking back to his desk. I sighed but did so. When I came to his desk he was writing down a slip then handed it to me. I read the slip. "You're sending me to the nurse?",I asked confused. "You look like you haven't had sleep in years.",he told me. I left the class and walked down the halls to the nurses office in the front of the school. As I was walking down the hall there were three girls coming out of the bathroom. One of them I recognized as Samantha. She had her arm around a girl with fluffy red hair who was crying. I ran up to the three girls to see what was up. "Hey what's going on?",I asked. "Is it okay if I tell her?",Samantha asked the girl and she nodded approval. "Jasmin's older sister, Mercy, went missing this morning on her way to dance class.",Samantha told me. My eyes widened. "Do you know if there was a man with her? Or did you see or hear anything about puppets?",I asked. The other girl on my right put her finger on her cheek. "I think Jasmin said something about how Mercy was sent a gift earlier that morning. The gift was a puppet of a girl in dance clothes, but there wasn't a name of who sent it." "What about a card?",I asked. Jasmin's head shot up she looked at me surprised and shocked. She started shuffling though her pocket when she pulled something out. "*sniff* This was on the puppets back. Mercy didn't want the card so she gave it to me. Here you take it. It's a curse.*sniff*",she sniffled quickly taking my hand. I opened my palm to find a card in my hand. It was just like the card described in that report about the missing Sam kid. The card was purple on the rims and black in the middle, with blood red strings and a blood red button hanging from it. I put the card in my pocket and looked back at Jasmin. "Is it okay if I come by later and ask some questions?",I asked softly. She thought for second then nodded. She gave me her address and phone number.

I watched as the girls left for their class and felt as though I was forgetting something. Then it hit me, the nurses office. I mentally scolded myself as I ran down the hall and came to the nurse. I knocked on the door. "Hello~",I extended nerves. The nurse was a lady called Miss Jackson, and she was scary as hell. Way more scary then the Liberian. "Hello. Do you need something?",a chilling voice said as I felt cold fingers taping the sides of my shoulder. I felt myself go pail and chills down my spine. "Meh...mehmeh...ye-yes",I cried. I heard the person laugh behind me before walking out in front of me. It was a tall lady in a long white jacket. She had blue eye's and very long dark purple hair. "Okay, now what is it you need?",she asked taking the slip. I shook my head and spoke. "Mister Silva says I should check in with you. Apparently he thinks I'm not getting enough sleep.",I crossed my arms. She looked at the note and put it down. She then walked over to a cabinet and started going through the drawers. "Please take a seat over here.",she asked me. I sat down on the table and she walked over. First she shinned a flashlight in both of my eyes, then she looked into my mouth. "Hmm...",she thought. "What?",I asked as she looked at me thinking. "How late were you up last night? Or how much sleep did you get atleast?",she asked. "I think I was up till one or two.",I replied rubbing my eye tired. "Was there something keeping you up?" I thought. What was I suppose to tell her? I then decided to use the normal excuse. Which wasn't much of one cause more then half the time it was true. "No ma'am. I have Insomnia."**(Sadly this is true. For those of you who have it too. I feel for ya.)**

She nodded and walked back to her desk. She went through some folders before pulling out a small card and grabbing the phone. She dialed a numbed and put the phone up to her ear as it rung. "What are you doing?",I asked suspicious. "I'm sending you home but I'll need someone to pick you up.",she simply said. "Wa?! No I'm perfectly fine!",I said trying to keep my self from yawning or falling over. She just rolled her eyes when a voice came from over the phone. "Hello?", a sweet voice answered. "Hello. This is Miss Jackson, the nurse from KOI Academy. Is there a Mister Harada there? I'd like to talk to him.",she said. "I'll get him!",the sweet voice said. There were footsteps, a door opening and closing, before a different voice had answered. "Hello. This is Mister Harada. Who is this?",a manly voice asked.

"Ah. . This is Miss Jackson. I'm the nurse at Miranda's school."

"Is she alright? Please don't tell me she got into a fight...again."

"Heheh. I assure you she's just fine and is in no trouble. She just needs some sleep so I'm sending her home. Will you be able to pick her up? And if so how long till you get here?"

"I'm a bit busy but I could send one of her friends to get her if that's alright."

"Sure, but how long will they take?"

"Hold on a sec."

There was some muffled yelling in the back then Yoshi answered the phone.

"They'll be only a few seconds."

"Really? Alright. I'll have a student send her homework."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

Miss Jackson hung up and put the phone back. I yawned,"What did he say?" "He won't be able to pick you up but he said one of your friends should be on their way." I started coughing. _Please Lord, Do. Not. Let That. 'quote' friend. Be Shadow!_,I prayed in my mind. "You okay? Need something to drink?", Miss Jackson asked. I hopped off the table and walked towards the door. "No. I'm fine.", I said. There was a long silence and I turned around to see Miss Jackson was gone. "Miss Jackson?", I called her name. I felt a cold chilling presence next to me whisper in my ear. "Have a nice day." I shivered before leaving with her waving goodbye. "Brr, she's so creepy.",I said rubbing my arms. _"Keke! You should've seen your face! You were so pale, you could've been a vampire! Keke!"_, Ciel laughed in the back of my head. "Oh shut up, Ciel.", I snapped at her. After getting my bag and stuff from my locker upstairs I head back downstairs to the front. When I was walking out of the entrance I looked up at the sky. The clouds slowly moved and a light breeze blew by with my hair waving with it. "Are you just going to stare at the sky all day like an idiot or are we going to get back to the house.", a cold voice said. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration at Shadow's comment. "One, I'm not an idiot. You are. Two, You don't control me. I can take as long as I like.", I said walking past him, not even glimpsing at him. He was a little surprised at my reply at first but got annoyed. "If I'm correct. It was you who stayed up all night. Not me. So you're the idiot.", he spat. "Well if I'M Correct, which I am. It's your fault I was up all night. So you're the idiot.", I argued back. "And how is that?" "You kept scaring the f' out of me so I was up all night spooked by every damn thing." "Well it's not my fault you're scared everything." At that comment I stopped in my place while he continued to walk. He finally stopped and turned around to look at me. I was glaring at the ground when I spoke with a serious tone,"I'm not scared. I will never be scared. Sure, maybe spooked, creeped out, but never scared." I clenched my fist still glaring down at the ground. The blank part of my memory was all that I was seeing, but I could just hear a small laugh of a child in the background. "I will never be scared.", I hissed to my self through my teeth, holding back tears.

"Miranda Look Out!",I heard Shadow shout at me. My head shot up back into reality and I saw a missile coming right at me. Just before it hit me Shadow had tackled me out of the way. The missile blew up where I once stood. "Are you okay?",Shadow asked in a monotone voice, hovering over me. "Yes, but your making me a little uncomfortable.",I said, looking to side blushing a little. He got off me and helped me up. We looked back at the crater in the ground. "What was that?",I asked shocked. "More importantly, who shot it.",Shadow said. I suddenly heard a hovering noise and quickly turned around. "Uh...Shadow...",I said nervously pointing. "What?",he asked a little annoyed, but then his eyes widened. There was giant robot hovering right above us. His foot started coming down right on us, and would have squished me if Shadow hadn't picked me up and dodged out of the way. He quickly put me down behind some trashcans. "Stay. Here.",he demanded in a strict tone. He dashed off back to the robot. I watched carefully from behind the trash can. The robot had Eggman's face on it's back. "Eggman.",I hissed. But where was he? I noticed that he wasn't anywhere around the robot like he normally was. "Damn robot!",Shadow yelled as he spun at it. "Wait Shadow! Some thing's not ri-",I yelled but was cut off when the robot just back hand Shadow. He went flying straight into the ground creating a crater. "Shadow!", I screamed. Shadow quickly got up, now furious and started punching and kicking the robot. I turned back around and pulled out my phone. I put the phone up to my ear, and plugged my other ear so I could hear the ringing instead of the crashing and explosions behind me. "Come on. Come on. Pick up!",I kept saying as the phone continued to ring. Finally someone answered. "Miranda? Where are you? What's that noise in the background?",Yoshi asked concerned. "Is everyone there with you?", I asked. "Yes. I'll put you on speaker...Okay you're on speaker."  
"Guy's it's Eggman! His robot is attacking us!",I said panicked.

"What? Where are you?",I heard Tails ask worried and shocked.

"We're between the school and the park. But something's not right."

"What is it?",Amy asked.

"Even though Eggman's robot is attacking, he's no where in sight!"

"We'll be there in a sec. Is Sonic there with you?",Tails asked.

"No, it's just Shadow. Isn't he there with you?!",I asked even more panicked now.

"He went for a run. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll sho-"

There was a long blank ring and I looked back and noticed that the robot had fallen on the phone lines. "Damn it.",I cursed trying to get a signal. I heard a yell of pain and looked back to see Shadow in the robot's grasp. The robot continued to squeeze him. "Shadow!",I screamed. Shadow was gasping for air now. I looked back and forth panicked. What was I suppose to do?! Some clouds had suddenly blocked the sun and everything had dimmed. Then it hit me. "The shadows..."I whispered to myself. I came out from my hiding place and knelt down on the ground with my hands on the ground in front of me. First I checked if Shadow was watching, but he was unconscious. I sighed before closing my eyes. The wind started to pick up and my hair flowed with it. My eyes shot open and they were pitch black. Two shadowy hands stretched along the ground all the way to the robot. They grabbed the robot by the legs and started pulling it down into the darkness. The robot tried to struggle and get out but the hands had a strong grip. The robot didn't give up though. He threw Shadow and reached down trying to pull himself lose. Another black hand shot out of the ground and caught Shadow laying him carefully down on the ground. As the robot was getting close to pulling himself free two more giant black hands shot out of the ground behind him and grabbed his arms. All the hands lifted him into the air and violently ripped him apart. The clouds soon went away and the sun came back out. The hands went back to being normal shadow's of what ever object.

I weakly stumbled to sit up straight. I looked over to where Shadow was laying unconscious and ran over to him all most tripping. I knelt down beside him and put his head on my lap. "Shadow?",I said his name. He didn't answer or even flinch. I put my hand on his fur, patched chest and felt a thump, then another. I felt a fast gust of wind and felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Sonic. "Sonic!",I said happy. He smiled at me but then his smile faded when he saw Shadow. "Is he?" "No, he's still alive but we have to get him back to the house.",I said worried. Sonic nodded and walked over to pick him up. As Sonic was picking him up I went to pick up my backpack. As I was picking it up I felt something dripping down my lip. I touched my lip and looked at my fingers. The tips of my middle and index finger were tinted in blood. I sighed in frustration and swung my backpack over my shoulder.

When we got back to the house Shadow was put in his room. Tails checked him and said he wasn't to heavily beaten and he should recover soon, but still needed rest. I explained everything to Tails except the part were I controlled the shadow's. "Now what about the robot? How did it get destroyed?",Tails asked looking at some pictures he had asked me to take. "Not sure. I fainted and as soon as I woke back up Shadow was on the ground and the robot was broken apart.",I lied. Tails sighed scratching his head. "I don't get it, why wasn't Eggman anywhere by the robot like he normally was, and judging by these pictures. It looks like the robot was still in the process of being built",he explained. "We'll have to go back tomorrow and see what else we can find." After talking a little more we went off on our own. Amy was in the process of making lunch, Tails was still going through the photos and such, Cream & Cheese were watching cartoons, and Sonic was on the roof. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I suddenly felt queasy and ran straight to my bathroom. I quickly pulled my hair back before bending over the sink. I gagged up blood atleast twice before kneeling down on the ground holding my mouth and stomach. I was breathing heavy and sweating. I grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned my mouth as well as the sink. After that I brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror still breathing heavily and my eyes turned a piercing, demented black. "Am I-", I was about to say when Daiyu interrupted. "No. But you used a lot of energy and because of that you will be very weak for a while. Tired, hungry, coughing blood here and there, a bit depressed, the usual.",she said. I sighed moving some bangs out from my face,"How long?" "Probably just for about two days. Maybe till the end of tomorrow." I heard a knock at my door and my eyes went completely back to normal. I walked out of my bathroom and came to the door. When I opened it Sonic was standing there. "Oh Sonic! Need somethin?!",I said with wide-eyes of curiosity. It was kinda strange talking to him since I was taller then him now.

"Yeah, you alright?! When you were getting your backpack, you stopped and starred at your fingers. You looked a bit depressed.",he said concerned. I put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, I just had some paint on fingers from art. That's all!" He looked at me for a second then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Amy says lunch is ready, too" I nodded and followed him downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs I felt myself getting drowsy and yawned. "_Ugh. Now it starts_.",I thought to myself. When we came downstairs and into the kitchen, I sat in a chair next to Tails. Amy had made us all leek and potato soup with chicken stock. It was really good, but even so I was having trouble eating from being so sleepy. I stretched and yawned for about the fourth time, then couldn't take it anymore. I fell, face in the half full bowl of soup and snored with bubbles at the top. Everyone looked at me awkwardly. "Wow. She really is tired. No wonder she was sent home.",Tails said poking me in the shoulder. Yoshi sighed then got up from the table and walked over behind me. "Okay Mia. You can take Miranda's Sonic action figure.",he said as though he was talking to Mia. I shot up wide awake and screamed in anger. "B****! Give me back my action figure!" Everyone was starring at me like this 0_0. "Um...Mia's not here is she?",I said a bit embarrassed. Yoshi shook his head before sitting back down in his chair. "Nope." Sonic put his spoon down and looked at me. "Sonic action figure?",he asked snickering a little at the end. I flushed a little with embarrassment. "In this world you're all known as fictional characters. And I'm sort of a big fan of yours.",I said looking off to the side. I swear I could see him blush a little from the corner of my eye. Amy had suddenly slammed down on the table and glared at me. "Miranda!",she said pulling out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Oh Shit!",I said jumping up from my seat. "Get Back Here!",she screamed at me in anger. We ran through the whole house with Amy swinging her hammer and the others trying to stop her. She some how manged to trap me in a corner and brought her hammer above her head. Before she striked I threw out my hands pleading, "Amy Wait! Please!" She stopped and glared down at me. "And what reason makes you think I shouldn't smash you?",she asked with an angry tone. I played with my thumbs looking off to the side, blushing. "I'm am a fan of Sonic, but not a fangirl. And Sonic's my second favorite.",I said. Amy's eyes widened with interest. "So who's your first favorite?",she asked me all cheery despite the fact she was just about to kill me. "Um. . .well. . .I. . .um. . .it's a secret." Amy blew a huff of disappointment then her eye's narrowed a smile of mischief grew along her face. "So if it's not Sonic. . .is it. . .Shadow?!",she said getting close to my face. Before I could do or say anything, I was saved by the doorbell's ring. I jumped past Amy and ran for the door,"Coming!" I sighed in relief and opened the door, only to blush once again. Jason was standing outside, on my doorstep! At MY HOUSE! "J-Jason!",I stuttered at this un-forsceen visit. "Hey Miranda! You doin okay?!",he asked concerned. "Uh y-yeah! Why do you ask?!",I asked perplexed. "Miss Jackson sent me here to give you your homework. She said you weren't feeling good.",he said with a caring voice. I felt myself blush a little and my heart beat a little faster. "_He's worried about me! Eee!_",I squealed in my mind. "Hey who's at the door?!", Sonic's voice snapped me back to reality. "Um. . .could you hold a sec?!",I asked before slamming the door shut. I ran back into the leaving room and ran over to Tails. "Tails! Remember that invetion-thingy you were working on?! Did you finish it?!",I asked him panicked. "You mean the transformation bracelet. Yeah I finished it why?",he asked curious. "Because Jason is here and if he sees you, he'll know you're all not from around here!" "So? Chase saw us.",Amy said. "Jason's not like Chase. Chase isn't really all that smart even though he's my tutor. Jason notices stuff on the spot! So that's why I need you to use the bracelets!" "But I haven't tested it yet! It might not work!",Tails said scratching his head. "Well, it better cause I just slammed the door in Jason's face! . . .OH MY GLOB! I JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR IN HIS FACE!",I yelled running back to the door. I quickly opened it embarressed and upset. "I'm so sorry Jason!", I apologized. "Heheh! It's okay! I've never had a girl slam a door in my face before! Heheh!",he laughed. I sighed in relief and calmly smiled. He was always so nice. It seemed nothing ever upset him.

"Uh hey! What are we doing at the door! Come inside!",I said waving my hand, gesturing him. "Are you sure?",he asked. I nodded and he walked inside taking off his shoes. As we walked down the hall to the living room, I prayed over and over again in my mind that Tail's invention worked. "Come on. Everyone's in the living room!",I smiled to him. When we entered the living room my mouth dropped. The once mobians where now humans! Cream was small girl with long vanilla hair up in pink-tails, and was wearing her dress but it was a little longer. Amy had short pink hair with her head-band and red dress that also was a bit longer. Tails had shaggy yellow hair, a white t-shirt with the logo 'I'm With This Nerd', with a black arrow pointing up at him, navy blue shorts, and a yellow jack tied around his waist. Sonic was tall, had blue spiky hair, a light blue basket ball t-shirt with the white number one, and blue basket ball shorts. He was kind cute to tell you the truth.

"Hi! What's your name?!", Cream asked Jason. Jason bent down to her height and smiled holding out his hand. "My name's Jason! But you can call me King George! My I have the name of the beautiful young lady before me?!",he asked in a kiddish manner. Cream giggled," Hehe! It's Luna!" I looked at her confused when my phone beeped and I got a message from Yoshi.

We decided to use fake names.

-Yoshi

I looked at him and nodded. Amy introduced her self next. "Hi! My name's Ariel! It's nice to meet you Jason!",she smiled while taking a small bow. "Nice to meet you to ma'am.", he nodded at her. Tails came up to Jason and shuck his hand. "My name's Max! Hope we could be friends!",Tails smiled. "Cool name, and I'd like to be your friend.",Jason smiled back. Sonic was next. "Hey what's sup?! Name's Danny!",he said all cool fist pupping Jason. "Cool, nuthin much man. Just came by to give Miranda her homework.",he said back in a cool voice, too. Some finger started taping along Jason shoulder's out of no where with a tall figure standing over him. "So your Jason. My name's Yoshinay. I'm Miranda's guardian.",Yoshi said in chilling tone with a snaky, sharp teethed smile. Jason shivered. "I-it's *cough* It's nice to meet you .",he straitened his voice holding out his hand. At first Yoshi glared at his hand then his eyes softened as he shook Jason's hand. "You seem like a responsible young man. I expect you to keep your self in line.",Yoshi said with venom at the end squeezing Jason's hand. "I-I will sir.",Jason manged to keep his smile even though he was flinching from the pain. Yoshi eventually let go and smiled again, "Good."

I rolled my eyes and gently grabbed Jason's hand and we started walking out of the living-room. "We're going up stairs to study.", I said back to the others and quickly ran up the stairs before Yoshi could protest. Once we reached the top of the stairs I stopped and smiled at Jason. He just smiled back. "So I queses I'm helping you with your homework now. Chase won't be very happy with you, ya know.",he said waving his index finger back and fourth. I chuckled," Heheh, not if he doesn't know. Besides if he did you'd be dead." Jason laughed back. "Come on I'll show you to the study.",I smiled walking off with him close behind. As we were walking we past by two rooms. My room on the right and Shadow's on the left. After walking past, Shadow's door was creaked open just enough to see through. Jason suddenly stopped while looking through. Something wasn't right. His eyes narrowed as he peered in. I eventually stopped to find him glaring through Shadow's door. I quickly ran over and closed the door quietly. "Big Brothers had a long day! We shouldn't bother him!",I quickly said with out thinking. "Big brother?", Jason looked at me confused. I stuttered. _"Why did I call him big brother?! Is it because I-. . .uh, mmm.",_I thought to myself a bit depressed. The blank part of my memory appeared but something started to appear. A small memory of a young boy smiling at me. I shook my head. "I'll explain later! Come on!",I smiled taking Jason's hand again as we walked to the in the study, we sat at the table and I pulled out some paper while he took out his homework and mine. "Before we get started I have some questions.",Jason said in a monotone voice. "Um. . .okay.",I looked at him curious. "Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I thought you didn't have any family.",he said," So who were the people I just met? Are they friends of yours?!" "A little. Their my cousins. Not my actual cousins, but yeah. Yoshi's nieces and nephew.",I answered plain and simple. "Okay, what about the boy in that room? Why'd you call him big brother?" "He's my cousin, too. We're really close so I call him big brother." "Hmm. . ." "Is something wrong?",I asked. He looked up. "Oh sorry! No, it's just you don't really talk about having family or anyone like family.",he smiled at me. I felt myself getting depressed remembering some bad memories. "I don't really like, too. It's kinda personal for me.",I said in a dead tone. He looked at me blankly for a while then to my surprise put his hand on top of mine. I looked up blushing as he smiled back. "Hey, cheer up! If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't push you.",he said with a warming tone. I smiled back and we got started on our homework. Everyone's in a while I'd glance up at him. He was so kind. Maybe he couldn't understand somethings about me but he'd try. He was always there for me and knew when he didn't need to ask or when to stop. That's why I. . .I. . .love him.

Some time later the alarm clock on Yoshi's desk went off. The time was 7:15. "Wow, guess we lost track of time!",Jason laughed. "Heheh! Yeah! It seems we did my homework for tomorrow, too!",I also laughed standing up. As I was helping clean up, Jason walked around the table and stood next to me. "Um. . .hey, Miranda?!",he said with a bit of nervousness in his tone. "Yeah Jason?!", I said still putting stuff away. "Um. . .well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out with me sometime." I stumbled and dropped all of my papers on the floor. "Crap! I'm such a cluts sometimes!",I said kneeling down on the ground gathering up my papers. "Here let me help!",Jason offered kneeling down, too. With out knowing it we both reached for the same paper and accidentally touched hands. We both looked up at each other then quickly pulled away. "Um. . .I'm sorry. .",I apologized blushing a little. "I-its alright. So um . . . ." "I'd love to hang out with you sometime.",I suddenly said with a kind smile. He looked back at me surprised at first then smiled back. Jason started leaning towards me, making me blush more. Without noticing it, I was leaning in, too. Just inches away from one another now, I felt as thought nothing could go wrong. That the world had just left us alone. '_Or so I thought._' The door suddenly burst open with Sonic standing at the door way holding a football. "Hey Jason! Wanna-oh. . .",he said shocked starring at us like this 0.0. We quickly backed off from one another. "Uh, maybe next time. I got get home.",Jason smiled walking past him. I quickly ran past Sonic, shooting him a quick death glare, then running down the stairs. "Jason, wait!",I yelled to him just before he walked out the door. "Um. . .thanks for helping me with my homework.", I said blushing a little. He smiled back and softly punched me in the arm,"No prob! If you ever need help with anything let me know!" "Thanks",I smiled back. As I watched him wave goodbye and leave, I heard Sonic tip-toeing towards the leaving. "Hey, Sonic.",I said in a monotone voice. "Y-yes?!",he stuttered. I slowly turned around with an evil grin on my face. "You still wanna play football?! I'm not that good, but. . .heheh. . .I kill at tackling and my aim knocks people out of their seats. If you know what I mean.",I snickered cracking my knuckles. He gulped before yelling,"No Miranda! Don't Kiss Me!"

I blushed and was about to yell when we heard a door slam and I saw Amy glaring daggers. "Miranda!",she charged at me with her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Oh Sweet Honey Iced Tea!",I yelled running out the door. Amy had chased me around the house atleast five laps before we both gave up. Tails explained to her that I wasn't trying to kiss Sonic, and that Sonic was lying. Soon later Amy had hit Sonic in the head when he wasn't paying any attention. Once everything had calmed down we all went off to our own thing as Yoshi and Amy made dinner. Sometime later we were all called to the dinning room. Yoshi and Amy had made us Udon which is a Japanese dish. **(I'm not really sure how to explain it but you can look it up ofcourse) **As we ate Tails was asking questions about the transforming device he made, if there were any side effects or if something didn't feel right. He also explained how it worked. The only part I really understood was that it he said it was like a 4d projection, so it would be more realistic. The rest of the time I pretty much wondered off into space. I soon finished eating at the same time as Sonic when Amy asked us both a question. "Could one of you take a bowl up to Shadow so If he isn't already awake, it'll be there when he does." "I'll do it!",me and Sonic both said at the same time. We all laughed when Sonic took the tray. "I'll take it to him.", Sonic said still laughing a little. "Nope, I got it!",I said quickly taking the tray and running up the stairs. "Miranda!",Sonic yelled. I giggled a little when I reached the top of the stairs. _"I don't see what the big deal is. I'm just taking up some food for Shadow. It's not like he's going to hurt me or anything. Does Sonic not want me around him or something?",_I thought to myself.

I came to the room Shadow was staying in and cracked open the door enough to peek through. "Shadow? You awake?!",I asked whispering. I was answered with silence and opened the door so I could enter. I saw a silhouette figure breathing in bed and smiled as I came closer to find it was Shadow fast asleep. I put the tray on the nightstand then sat down on the side of the bed. Shadow looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Not like when he was awake. All gloomy and frowning, anti-social, and. . .cold. I remembered all the things I learned about him from the Sonic games, comics, and TV series. All the pain he had been through. I stroked his forehead with my hand and whispered in a soft tone,"You're not alone. You'll always have me to talk to." I felt my-self about to cough and turned to the side. I coughed into my hand three times before I stopped. I had three blood spots in my hand and sighed as I felt my-self getting sleepy. "Guess I should get to bed." I got off of the bed and walked towards the door. Before leaving I slowly looked back at the sleeping hedgehog and felt a small smile on my face. "Sweet dreams.",I said before closing the door behind me. I walked to my room, on the way thinking about what would the next day be like.

* * *

**Yay! What will the next day have in store for Miranda? Will Shadow wake up from and what was up with the robot attack? Will more people go missing? Find out in the next chapter to come! Hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day, evening, night, or whatever time-zone you're in! **


	14. Part2 The Puppet Master Chpt14

**Hey everyone! Yep still alive! I'm very sorry for my long absence. I've been caught up in DeviantArt lately and of course school. I still have a science project to do on ecosystems, ugh. Haha! So finally here's the second chapter to Part 2 The Puppet Master! I hope you enjoy!**

**_Sonic Characters Belong To SEGA_**

**_Other Characters Belong To Me  
_**

**Enjoy**

* * *

******Part2 The Puppet Master**  


**'Chapter 14''Getting Clues, Seeing Visions, Secrets Being Hidden?'**

_**Miranda's Pov(dreaming)**_

_I was in a cold dark room. I couldn't even see my own hand. "Hello?! Is any one there?!",I called out into the empty darkness. All that followed was nothing but silence. "Where am I?!",I asked myself. Suddenly a bright flash came on and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I jumped as I saw my reflection. I was surrounded in a small space by mirrors. I was reaching to touch the mirror when I heard a booming voice laugh from all around. "Who's there?!",I yelled frustrated. The voice laughed again before it spoke in a deep voice,"Which is which?! Who is who?! Can she figure out the way to safety?! Or will she come in contact with her real self?! Hahaha!" I looked at each of the mirrors. "Maybe one of these mirrors are fake.", I thought to myself. I touched two of the mirrors while looking at the others. "But which one?" I suddenly noticed one of my reflections had something different. She was wearing a bow. I moved my left arm and it did the same. Then my right and it did the same. I did some more movements and it copied. Just to make sure I wasn't wearing a bow I reached for the top of my head. Just before I could though my reflection suddenly screeched a horrible sound and changed. Her eyes were buttons and her mouth was melting with sharp teeth. I quickly covered my ears and stumbled back, cracking through one of the mirrors. I was now falling into darkness. As the jagged light from above got smaller I felt myself getting cold. Soon the light had completely disappeared and it was replaced by giant red eyes and a sharp toothed mouth chuckling as I fell. I screamed as the mouth got closer and I felt my skin go numb from the coldness. I shut my eyes closed waiting for the worst. 'I'll protect you.' A warm voice, that seemed a bit familiar spoke in a soft tone. When I reopened my eyes I saw a silhouette figure above me. I could only see his white gloves clearly as they caught me from falling. The hands of my savor felt comfortable and made me feel so safe. I felt myself drifting off as my eyes got heavy. 'I'll always be there for you' The voice trailed off as everything went dark._

_**(dream over)**_

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to the sound of chirping from outside my window. I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes and yawning. I remembered the dream I had and shivered, remembering that chilling face and atmosphere. Then calmed as I remember that voice and warm hands. "Who was that? And what did they mean by they would protect me?",I wondered to myself. I looked towards my window as the light from outside shinned through my curtains. I softly smiled as the warm light reached the edge of my bed. Then something hit me. "SCHOOL!",I shouted. I jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the door, completely forgetting I was in my pj's. I suddenly took a miss step and fell flat on my face making a huge '_thump_'. I groaned in pain as a note that was on my door fell and floated down on my head. I sat up and held my head as I took the note and read.

_Dear Miranda,_

_I called up the school and told them you were sick. I'm out right now driving Sonic and the others to the crime sight before anymore policy show up. Hopefully we'll be able to get some clues and stuff. Wish us luck, and if you're hungry Amy made breakfast and saved some for you. There should be a plate in the fridge. Don't burn the house down! If you need anything just call. After I take your friends to the scene I'll be taking them to some places to see or shop. Love ya kiddo!_

_Sincerely, Yoshi_

A dorky smile grew across my face as I threw my arms up in the air and cheered,"Yesh! No school!" I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and turned on the shower. After I took my shower I hopped on my bed in my robe and started combing my hair. "Wonder what I'm gonna do today.",I wondered aloud. I put my comb down and walked to my closet. I pulled out a plain black spaghetti t-shirt, and navy blue jeans before I left my room. As I was walking down the stairs, I felt as though I was forgetting something like I wasn't the only one home, but who else was here? The thought immediately left when I came to the living room in complete shock. The place was a _wreck_. There were dirty plates all over the coffee table, garbage on the floor, and blankets and pillows everywhere else. "I'm guessing Amy and the others had a pillow fight last night. I wouldn't be surprised if Yoshi was part of it.",I sighed imagining Yoshi holding a pillow with a dorky look on his face. "Well someone has to clean this mess and it's not going to be a ghost.",I said with determination in my voice. I stepped over the pillows and garbage, careful not to step on anything and came to the stereo. I took a random CD and put it in. The song '_Hot n Cold_' by '_Katy Perry_' started playing and I giggled turning it up louder. I tied the strings of my apron around my waist and tied my hair back. I smiled and got to work.

_**Normal Pov**_

Shadow slowly opened his eyes to see everything in a blur. He slowly sat up feeling a little bit of pain and rubbed his eyes. When Shadow looked around he found himself in his room. "How the heck did I get into my room?",he asked himself. Another thought then came to mind. The last thing he remembered seeing was Miranda screaming his name before he passed out. "Miranda!",Shadow shouted. He ran down the stairs as the song '_I Kissed A Girl_' by '_Katy Perry_' came blasting on the stereo. "Miran-!",he stuttered as he came into the leaving room entrance. Miranda's apron was on the ground as her braw strap slipped off her shoulder. "So much for taking a shower. . .",she said as she wiped sweat from her face. She flushed red from sweating while her sweat drops sparkled and her hair came un-done, flowing from the swipe of her hand. Shadow felt himself get hot and quickly ran back up stairs. He slammed the door shut and took several deep breaths. _What the hell? I've never felt like this before_., he thought to himself clenching the fur on his chest at this strange feeling with in. "Hello?!",he heard Miranda's voice trail from outside.

Miranda had just finished cleaning when she heard a door from up stairs slam shut. She felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. Who else was in the house?! She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet. She looked up the stairs and breathed in, then out. When she came to the top of the stairs she saw the door to Shadow's room open just a crack. "Hello?!",she called nervous. She walked over to his door and opened it half way before jumping in and slamming the door against the wall. She looked around tensed, but then relaxed and scratched her head. "Hmm. . .guess I was just imagining things.",she giggled a little to herself. There was a sudden groan of pain from behind the door that made her jump. Miranda slowly grabbed the knob and pushed the door away as Shadow fell face flat on the floor. "Shadow!",she gasped. Miranda then remembered something and took the note out of her pocket. She read the whole note to '_Sincerely, Yoshi_', when she noticed her thumb covering something up. Miranda moved her thumb and groaned. It read;

_P.S. Oh, almost forgot! It's just you and Shadow at the house. Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of! X3_

_**Miranda's Pov**_

My eye twitched as I mentally grumbled to myself," _Great, there goes my free day._" I heard Shadow groan again and looked down to see him sit up holding his head with one of his eye's closed. "So far nothing has been able to kill me. Not plummeting into the atmosphere, or a giant explosion. But, you. You'll be the death of me.",he glared at me. I just crossed my arms and dully said," Guess you should stay away from me then." "Why are you here anyways? Don't you have school?",he asked, mostly just trying to get rid of me. "No. Yoshi told them I was sick." "Then shouldn't you be in bed." "I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern mother.",I sarcastically said before walking out of the room. I regret taking Shadow's emerald and making him stay. All he does is give me a damn headache. I'd give him back his emerald right now, but that would only show that I've given up. And I never give up so easily, so forget about giving him back his emerald. "Three more days Miranda. Three more days.",I said to myself. I walked downstairs and flopped on the couch. I grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. I started flipping though the channels till I came to the new's channel. "And yet another person has mysteriously gone missing.",the anchor lady reported. I turned up the volume and quickly grabbed a notepad and pen. I listened intently writing down every little clue I could get as she spoke.

"Behind me is the house of Miss and Mister Jasper. They called early this morning saying that their baby, Elisabeth, and two teenage boys, Joe and Tim, were no where in the house. There shoes were still in the shoe rack at the bottom of the stairs. The window's and doors still locked. Police searched the house for any clues. The clues we've received from the police so far were three small puppets in each of the childrens rooms. And just the same as all the other missing reports, the puppets looked just like the missing person and came with this card." A picture of the card came up on the screen and I then remembered something. I ran up the stairs past Shadow and into my room before slamming the door. He looked back confused and walked down the stairs. When he came into the living room he walked over by the couch and looked at the TV. "So far this has been the twentieth disappearance in San Antonio, Texas. We've recently found out that we're not the only ones though. About 55% of the whole country has been having the same strange disappearances as well. What's happening to these missing people? Are they being kidnapped and if so, by who?!" Shadow turned off the tv and looked back towards the stairs.

I took off my shirt and pants then threw them on my bed. I ran over to my closet and took out a long-sleeve stripped shirt, purple checkered pants, a black belt, and mix-match socks. I then grabbed my back-pack and stuffed my note-pad, sketch pad, pencil bag, and a small bag of candy from my secret stash. I then grabbed my simple-grey jacket and slipped it on as I walked out of my room. "Where are you going?",Shadow asked suspicious as I walked past him sending Yoshi a quick text. "Out.",was all I said when my phone dinged. I stopped in the middle of the stairs and read the reply.

_Okay, but take Shadow with you. I don't want you to go out alone with all these mysterious disappearances._

_-Yosh_i

I grumbled then turned back to Shadow. He had his eyes closed, probably in deep thought or something. I sighed before I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs behind me. "Hey! What the hell are-" "I need to go out but Yoshi doesn't want me to go alone. So your coming with me." I dragged him into the room Tails was staying in to find the place covered with crumpled up papers and gadgets everywhere. I let go of Shadow and ran over to the nightstand to find the transformation bracelet in side the drawer. "Put this on.",I instructed Shadow holding it out to him. He looked at it for a sec then up at me. "Why?",he asked suspicious. "Because if you just go out there with out thinking, bad stuff might happen.",I explained to him. "Like what?" "One, fangirls. Two, police. Three, fangirls. Four, fangirls." "You said fangirls three times." "I know that. You'd probably kill yourself if you knew what some of these fangirls do." "Well, whatever. I'm still not going to put that stupid bracelet on.",he crossed his arms in protest. I grumbled frustrated. "Damn it Shadow! Why do you always have to be so difficult!",I yelled furious pushing him on the ground. I sat on top of him, holding his arms down with my knees as his eyes widened in surprise as his face got red. I quickly put the bracelet on his wrist and turned the outer layer till it clicked. He started to glow and grew larger. The light on his body slowly disappeared to show a guy that looked the age of 16 or maybe even 18. His hair was jet black with red streaks and his eyes were a crimson red. He wore a plain black t-shirt, ripped black jeans with a chain, black and red fingerless gloves, and black laced converse. I got off of him as he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. "See that wasn't so bad.",I smiled at him. He looked down at me and chuckled. "What?",I asked curious looking up at him. "You're so short.",he snickered. "Thanks.",I thanked sarcastically. As he was looking himself over again I couldn't help myself but stare. He looked cute. Really cute! I felt my self blush a little when he noticed me starring. "What?",he said in a monotone voice. "Eh! Sorry!",I flushed embarrassed. "I'll be right back!",I quickly said running out the room and up stairs. Shadow watched me leave and shuck his head with a grin.

I came back downstairs to find Shadow waiting at the front door. "Here. So you don't catch a cold.",I said handing him a black jacket. He took it and put it on. "Well aren't you a softy.", he joked. "Oh shut up. I just don't want be taking care of your sorry ass if you get sick.", I glared. My stomach suddenly started grumbling and my eyes widened. "Um. . .I'll be right back.", I said before running into the kitchen. I came back to the door with one of Amy's pancakes in my mouth while stuffing some bags with sandwiches inside my backpack. We left the house and started walking down the street. "Where are we going?",Shadow asked with no emotion. "I want to talk to a friend first. Then we're going downtown to ask people around about the missing people.", I explained holding my phone to my ear as it ringed in the background. Mia's voice came up as the voice mail and then beeped. "Hey Mia it's me. If you get this, I need help. I'm sure you and Cianna have heard about the strange disappearances. I want you two to ask around school and see what info you can get. Meet me around six tonight and we'll bring it all together. Thanks." I hung up and put my phone inside my pocket. "Why do you want to know about these disappearances so much?",Shadow asked. "Because.",was all I said. "Because isn't an answer.",he narrowed his eyes down at me. I just ignored him walking up to the front door of a small, light-brown house. I rung the doorbell and knocked twice. We waited in silence. I could feel Shadow glancing down at me from the corner of my eye. "Un-less you want to ask me out on a date, please stop starring at me.",I said annoyed. He just glared at me and faced forward.

The door finally opened to reveal a woman in a vanilla apron. Her light-brown hair went a bit below her shoulders, and she wore glasses. "Oh hello! Are you friends of Jasmin?!",she asked with wide eyes. I smiled and nodded,"Uh huh! Is she here? If so could I talk to her?",I asked hopefully. "Sure, she's up stairs! Come in side! I'll go get her!",she welcomed us in. Me and Shadow walked inside and followed her to the living room. The house was filled with the sent of baking cookies making me even more hungry, so I pulled out a sandwich. "Stupid side effects.",I grumbled to myself about the conditions I would be experiencing today. The living room wasn't big, nor was it small. There was a vanilla chocolate couch up against the back wall, facing out towards a flat screen TV on the opposite side of the room. There was a huge bookshelf by the TV and picture frames of people on all the walls. I sat down on the couch and watched as Shadow just stood by the arm of the couch. "You don't need to stand. Come sit down.",I patted the spot next to me with a small smile. He looked the other way and grumbled,"What makes you think I'd sit by you." My eye twitched then I threw my shoe at the back of his head. "Why you little!",he growled at me. Lucky for me, Jasmines mom came in just before Shadow could hurt me. She set a plate of cookies on the table with some tea and introduced herself. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. As you probably already figured out, I'm Jasmines mother. Just call me Miss. Liken. My husbands at work right now so it's just me and Jasmin.",she said the last sentence with a frown. I looked down not sure whether I should go through with this but I had to. "Um. . . . I'm very sorry about Mercy, and that's kind of why I'm here. Could I ask you and Jasmin some questions? If you don't mind.",I asked politely. She sighed and sat down on the other side of the couch. "I guess it wouldn't be a bother. Jasmin did say she'd be having a friend come over to ask anyways. Jasmin dear, your friend is here!",she called. We heard some foot steps before Jasmin came into the room in her pj's.

"Oh hey, Miranda!",she smiled at me. "That's a beautiful name.", Miss Liken complemented me. "Thanks. Oh! This is um. . .um. . .",I said looking up at Shadow who had his head down. "Um. . .Nick!",I said a loud as the name hit me. His head quickly turned to me and he glared at me. All I did was shrug my shoulders. "It's nice to meet you Nick. Are you Miranda's boyfriend?", Jasmin giggled. We both blushed and shook our hands yelling at the same time," No!" Everyone went silent as Jasmin and Miss. Liken starred blankly at me and Shadow as we blushing, turning to the side. I shook my head getting my thoughts back together. "Um. . .to put that aside. May I ask you both questions?",I asked the two as they looked at one another. "Sure.", Jasmin nodded sitting down by the coffee table. "Nick could you. . .", I looked up at Shadow. He just rolled his eyes and left waving his hand,"Yeah, I know." I watched as he left the room then pulled out my notebook and pen. "If any one of you feel uncomfortable or don't want to answer anymore, just let me know and I'll stop." The two nodded and got ready for whatever question I'd ask first.

"Okay, first off. Was Mercy acting strangely a couple days before she went missing?", I asked clicking my pen.

"Well, she had been having nightmares. Waking us up in the middle of the night with her screaming, or to tired to go to school.", Miss Liken replayed.

"Do you know what her nightmares were about?"

"We tried asking her constantly but she always told us it was just a silly dream that got the better of her."

"Does she have a dairy or notebook that she might be keeping these memories of her nightmares in?"

"She has a small sketch book on her nightstand. She rarely ever showed us what she drew, but I could go get it for you to check out.", she said before getting up and leaving.

I watched her leave and turned to see Jasmin looking down at the ground. It looked like she was hiding something.

"Jasmin?"

"Y-yes?!",she stuttered.

"Are you hiding something? You don't have to tell me, but if it's something important, I think you should tell me."

"Uh. . .n-no. It's nothing.

"Okay. I'd like to ask you some personal questions, okay?"

"Okay."

"Have you been having any nightmares?"

"No."

"Hmm. . .okay. Have you seen strange things lately? Like a scary looking man here and there?"

"Well, there is this one guy. He always had his face covered up, and he always had a brief case with him. I've seen him a couple times walking home with and without Mercy."

"Have you been sent any strange gifts?"

"No."

"Okay. Well could you tell me more about this man?"

"Sure. He was always dressed the same when I've seen him. Black cowboy-hat, black jacket, black brief case. But the strangest thing is that the day Mercy went missing, I didn't see him till the next day. Plus. . .there was. . . um. . ."

"What?"

"Well, there was a strange feeling. Even though I couldn't see his face. I could feel him smiling and a cold chill run up my spine.",she said rubbing her shoulders.

I looked down remembering that chilling dream I had. Miss Liken then entered the room with a sketch book in her hand. "Here. Return it when ever you feel like. I never bothered to look in side unfortunately, because I'm Mercy's step mother. I'd feel out of place if I did so.",she said handing me the sketch book. "And you're okay just giving it to me?""I've heard stuff about you from Mercy. She says you're a great person besides the fights you tend to get in.""Oh, heheh, yeah um. . .cough. . .",I scratched the back of my head a bit embarrassed. "Back on subject. I only have a few more questions to ask you then we're done.", I shook my head getting back on subject. "Okay lets get started. . ."

_**Shadow's Pov  
**_

I leaned against the hallway wall as I heard Miranda in the other room begin to ask questions. I looked down remembering what her friend had asked. _Are you Miranda's boyfriend?! _I felt myself get a little hot then quickly shook my head. "This is stupid.",I crossed my arms closing my eyes. I started to calm down clearing my mind. Why would I feel like this towards Miranda? She's just another person trying to be my friend. I didn't need anyone. I'm perfectly fine on my own not having to talk to anyone. "Besides its not like she could ever understand me or my past.",I whispered to myself, upset. _Are you sure about that.,_"a cold voice said sending chills down my spine. Suddenly everything flashed and I blacked out.

_**(vision)**_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a thick forest at night. I noticed that I was different and felt shorter. I looked down at my hands and the rest of myself to see I was back to normal as a hedgehog. I suddenly heard three bullets and a scream. I turned around to see a small house with blazing flames in the background. I quickly ran towards it and bursted through the front door. When I did so I found two humans, a woman and man, lying down on the ground covered in blood. The woman had a knife in her head, the man a bloody bullet hole to his head, both of their blood making a puddle. As I took a foot forward I heard a child cry. I looked to my left to see a small girl with long, dark brown hair, a purple night gown with black cats, and holding a white stuffed animal, it's feet just barely touching the ground. The girl was sobbing waterfalls as she starred at the grossum scene in front of her. I looked down at her concerned and went to put my hand on her shoulder, but it just faded through. I gasped at this but was taken from my thoughts at the sound of a click. A sound I knew all to familiar. The click of a gun being taken off safety. When I looked up my eyes widened. There was a silhouette figure standing tall before the small girl, looking down upon her. He had a handgun to her forehead. The girl just starred up at him with wide eyes of shock and confusion, as she shuck clenching her stuffed bunny. As the silhouette figure slowly pulled the trigger I yelled,"NO!" But at the sound of the bullet everything once again flashed._

_**(vision over)**_

"Shadow!", Miranda's voice yelled. I jumped and turned to find her looking up at me with wide eyes. "You didn't hear anything I just said did you?", she asked dully. "Wa-""I said I'm done asking questions and that I still want to go downtown. Come on, you can drift off to where ever it is you go later.",she broke me off turning around, waving her hand.

"Thanks again for letting me ask questions. Again I hope we weren't a bother.",Miranda said as we stood on the front porch. "No dear, you were no problem at all! Stop by anytime you need something!""Thank you. See you later!""Bye!" We turned and left the porch. I looked down at Miranda from my eyes as we continued to walk where ever to next. What was that vision I had? Who were those people? Who was that person with the gun? And why does that small girl seem so familiar? These questions kept playing in my head as well as the whole scene I had witnessed. As I was looking down at her, she glanced up at me with un-comfortable eyes, but quickly looked straight again and started walking a little faster. I sighed not meaning to make her feel like that. We continued to walk in silence. The whole time I mostly had my eyes closed, since I was used to walking like that. Every once in a while I'd peek one eye open just to make sure Miranda hadn't run off or something. Soon we were downtown which made me want to die.

Left and right, at each angle you turned, there were people. What I hated the most was girls kept giggling and whispering to each other when I walked by. I lowered my head embarrassed. I pulled my hoodie over my head but even that didn't help. One of the things I hated the most was giggling girls. Miranda must've noticed because she turned around and walked up to me. "You know, you're hoodie just makes them think your shy, and that just makes them think your even more cute."she snickered. "Oh shut up.",I hissed at her. She just chuckled a little before whispering," I got this." She stopped and turned around to the small groups of girls who were starring at me, some even fallowing. With a cold-smooth tone, and chilling glare, Miranda lectured,"Starring is rude. Didn't your parents teach you that?" All the girls shivered with fear before squealing and running away. "How'd you do that?",I asked with a hint of shock and surprise as we continued to walk. "It's a secret.,"a grin snaked across her face as she put her index finger to her lips. Her eyes seemed to have a mysterious flame to them, like she was hiding something. But what?

_**Sonic's Pov**_

"This is strange. . .",Tails said as he scratched the back of his head. "What? All I see is broken bucket of bolts.", I said kicking the giant metallic arm with my foot. We've been here at this crime scene for about twenty minutes now. Yoshi, Amy, and Cream were off looking around for any bits of clues they could find while Tails, and I are here examining the robot. Tails took a picture of the robots dissembled arm before saying,"This robot might haven been in the process of still being built, but I don't think it just fell apart. Look here." He pointed to the torn wires in the arm as I bent down to get a good look. "If the robot had just fallen apart, the wires and cords would have still been connected. Instead it looks like its been torn or ripped apart." "So someone destroyed the robot, but who? Miranda says Shadow was knocked out and she had fainted. So who could've done it?",I asked. "Beats me.",Tails said with a clueless look. I suddenly heard some people running towards us and turned around. I saw Amy, Yoshi, and Cream with Cheese on her head running towards us.

"Did you guys find anything?", Amy asked. "Well, we think this robot was torn apart by someone. We just have no idea of who. You find anything?", I asked them. "Oh, yeah! Cream do you still have it?!" Cream nodded and pulled something out of her pocket. She walked up to me and handed me the object," Here you go Mister Sonic!" The object was a card. It was purple on the rims, black in the middle, with crimson/red strings and a blood red button hanging from the strings. "We found it peeking out of a small pile of dirt! There were dog prints on it so we think a dog took it and buried it there!", Amy explained. "I still don't see what it has to do with the robot. . .",Tails sighed. Yoshi narrowed his eyes before asking," May I see that for a sec?" I just shrugged my shoulders and handed him the card. He took it and walked over to the robots torso. He stroked the middle before running the tips of his fingers over a deep cut. Yoshi then took the card and put it in the cut till it was almost all the way in there. "It's a perfect fit.", he simply said with a hint of surprise. "Know what I'm thinking?",I said with a sly smile. "What?",everyone asked with curious eyes. "I think we should go pay Egghead a visit.",I grinned cracking my knuckles. "Um. . .Sonic, do you even know where he is?",Tails asked me. I slumped over realizing he was right, I had know clue where Eggman was! Just then we heard a groan coming from the bushes. The bushes rustled till a small robot came out caring a bag of bolts and such. "Oh why couldn't the doctor send those two idiots to do his grocery list.",he complained. We each looked at each other and yelled,"BOKKUN!" Bokkun looked our way confused then panicked as he tried to get away. Even though I was in human form I was still able to catch up to him with easy and held him in the air by his belt. "Hey, put me down you stupid human!",he wined trying to hit me. The others ran over behind me making Bokkun panic more. "Ah! More humans! You better put me down now or else!",he cried struggling more. "Hey easy buddy! We just have a question that's all!",I said nicely. He calmed down but his eyes widened with confusion. "That voice. . .S-sonic?!",he trampled. "The one and only.",I winked throwing my signature smile. He bursted out laughing. "Whats so funny?", Amy asked a bit irritated. "Heheheheheheheh! You're all a bunch of pathetic humans!",he laughed pointing at me.

I kept calmed and sighed,"Putting that a side, we have a question.""Yeah so?""Could you show us to Doctor Egghead?""And what makes you think I'll do that?", he crossed his arms. Amy snapped her fingers with an emotionless expression on her face as she brandished her Piko-Piko Hammer. The hammer was much larger than normal probably do to the transformation bracelet. Bokkun shook with fear and sputtered,"A-alright! I show you!"

* * *

We had been driving for about two in half hours when we stopped in the middle of no where. There was nothing but a long paved road that seemed to go on forever, and two grassy fields at both our left and right. The grass was a yellowish- tan color that shinned gold when a breeze blew by. "Where the heck are we?", Amy asked looking out into the huge fields. "We're in farm land. A friend of mine says the ranch here hasn't been owned for quite some time now.", Yoshi explained. I stepped forward to the barbwire fence that separated the rode from the fields. I took in a deep breath, taking in the view, then held Bokkun up. "Okay Bokkun, where is he?", I asked. "Put me down first and I'll tell you.", he said angry. "How do I know you're not gonna run away?", I asked suspicious. Cream ran up beside me to face Bokkun with pleading eyes. "Please tell us where Mister Eggman is! His robot hurt our friends!", she pleaded with sparkling eyes. Bokkun blushed a little before turning the other way with his arms crossed," Fine, just stop looking at me like that. His base is about a mile from here that way.", he groaned pointing straight ahead into the field I was looking at. "Now see was that so hard?", I joked. He just glared at me and tried to hit me as I watched in amusement. "Alright then. Let me go get something to cut the wire.",Yoshi said walking to the back of his black Chrysler Van. He soon came back with a black and purple cable cutter that had the initials MS carved into the metal. "Um. . .who's MS?", Tail's asked curious. "Miranda. It's her's but I took it from her after Mia warned me about her plan to, quote, fix Chase.",he explained. Yoshi, Tails, and I all shivered knowing what he meant by _fix_. "I don't get it.", Cream looked at Amy clueless. "I'll explain when you're a little older.", Amy said a bit nervous.

After cutting the barbed wire, we stepped into the long grassy field. I let go of Bokkun, trusting that he wouldn't run away or ditch us. As we walked on and on I soon saw some tree's coming into view. After a while it became a small forest that we had entered. As we walked through, light from above shined down through the leaves and branches, making small spots of light on the ground. "How much further?", Amy asked tired from the hot Texas heat. "Not to far, quit complaining.", Bokkun snapped. Eventually we came a small clear opening. In the middle was a circle of nothing but dirt. "Where's his base? I don't see anything.", I said looking from side to side. Bokkun then flew down over to the circle of dirt. "Right here.",he said kicking some dust up. We all looked at each other with confused faces,before walking over into the circle. When we did, nothing happened. "Um . . .are you sure your not LOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH", Amy screamed as the ground beneath us started plummeting down. The circle turned out to be a metal platform and it was dropping down a deep tunnel as small lights came rushing upward. The platform then immediately stopped making us all hit it's metal skin hard. Bokkun cracked out laughing as we all staggered to stand up.

When I regained balance, I looked around to find that we were in some sort of metal chamber. I stepped off the platform looking left and right. Each way led down a long hallway that lead to who knows where. "This way.", Bokkun said in an impatient voice. As we followed him down several halls, I kept and image of which turns we had taken, just in case we needed to get out quick. Finally we came to a metal door with a code pad on its surface. Bokkun typed some digits in before the door slid open. Inside was a huge control room. This one wasn't as large as Eggmans back on Mobius, but it was still big either way. It was pretty much the same, control panels all around with blinking lights and buttons, and three huge screens to the opposite end of where we were standing. In the middle of it all was a large chair, and I knew exactly who was sitting in it. "Uh s-sir!", Bokkun said nervously from behind me. "What?! Can't you see I'm busy!", Eggman's voice snapped from the other side of the chair. "Well, we're kinda busy too. But this will only take a second.", I said crossing my arms with a smirk. Eggman quickly turned around in his seat at first with an enraged expression, but then a shocked one. "Humans! How did you get in here?! How did you find my base?! BOKKUN!",he yelled with rage glaring at Bokkun. Bokkun only hid behind me more. I started to get impatient, "Look Egghead, we just have some questions for you. We're not looking for a fight." His glare eased as he spoke with a confused tone," I know that annoying voice anywhere. Sonic?! Why are you human?!" "Why did you attack Miranda and Shadow?", I asked ignoring his question. "What do you mean?", he asked with an annoyed look. By now I had lost patients and was about to snap. "You know what I mean! You sent one of your robots to attack our friends!", I snapped at him. At first he looked at me with a clueless expression then he snapped his fingers. "You must be talking about a robot I was working on! One night I'm putting the ammo in, the next morning, gone! All I find is this stupid puppet version of the thing.", he said with an angry tone. He threw a puppet in the air and I caught it. The puppet looked just like the robot, but in one piece.

"Now leave, before I send my robots to fight you! I'm very busy right now!", he shewed us off turning back to his computer. As everyone began to leave I couldn't help but look back. On the screen was a video, probably from one his security cameras. In the video was a metal door, the camera then went blank then showed the metal door again. Only thing was, there was no metal door! The door was completely gone, but instead a small ball of red string in its place. I was about to say something when Amy's voice called for me. I looked out the door and back at the screen before leaving. "What was that video?", I though to myself.

_**Shadow's Pov**_

"I'm tired! And Hungry!", Miranda groaned sitting down by the bridge wall. We've be walking for about twenty or twenty-five minutes to say the least, asking people questions about strange men, disappearances, and puppets. Well, Miranda did the asking. I'm just here to basically babysit her. "It takes you longer to walk home, and didn't you eat not just three minutes ago?", I said in a monotone voice looking off the bridge as a boat passed underneath us. "Don't judge me. I'm a growing teenager.",she glared. "No your a gluten." She just stuck her tongue out at me like a child. "The River Center Mall is just over there. I need to talk to a friend who owns a shop in the mall, plus I'd like to get something to eat anyways. Besides, you're probably hungry too. You haven't eaten all day and its lunch time right now.", she stated. "I'm not hungry.", I argued but my stomach had its own opinion and replied with a grumble. "Mhm. Come on I'll buy, it's not like you have any money." I just shook my head and started to walk towards the mall. I stopped when I notice she was still sitting down. "Um...why are you still sitting down?", I asked suspicious. She just reached her arms out towards me with an expressionless face," I can't feel my legs." My eye twitched as I walked over and bent down, picked her up piggy-back style, and started to walk. "Your such a spoiled brat.", I gritted through my teeth. She just gave a small giggle as she held on.

I put her back down once we came close to the mall. There were people here and there, but not a lot thankfully. We passed by a couple restaurants and shops on the outside when we got to the doors. I sighed frustrated when I came to find out it was more crowded inside then out. Miranda suddenly grabbed my wrist as she started to pull me to where ever. "Stay close, its easy to get separated in here.",she instructed. Miranda stopped and looked at the fast food shops in the food court before turning to me with a desperate expression. "I'm not sure what to get. Any ideas?!",she asked. I looked around before I saw a frozen yogurt shop in the middle of the court. I decided she didn't need anything major from the constant eating so the frozen yogurt seemed fine. "How about frozen yogurt?", I asked not really caring. "Okay.", she simply said pulling me towards the shop. Miranda let go of my wrist and ran up to the counter. "Do you see something you like?! I'm getting the french vanilla!" I looked up at the menus and decided I'd go with the coffee royal. "I'll go with the coffee royal." "Okay mister fancy pants.",she said jokingly," Could you find us a table?" I just nodded and went to find us a free place to sit.

I found us a table back in the corner by the large windows. Just a small round table and two seats, and it was in the shade so I had no problems. I walked over and sat in the seat against the wall. I leaned the chair on its back legs, and crossed my arms as I closed my eyes. "Its a good thing I remembered to bring extra money or else I wouldn't have been able to buy this.",I heard Miranda's voice suddenly say. I opened one of my eyes to see her lay a small cup in front of me as she sat at the opposite end of where I was at. "Enjoy.", she said dramatically as she reached for her bag. I slowly ate my frozen yogurt not paying any attention to whatever Miranda was doing. When I looked back up I was shocked to see her frozen yogurt not even touched. This whole time she was complaining about being hungry and yet its like her yogurt isn't even there. Instead of gobbling it down she was thinking hard as she looked at the notes in front of her. Each were answers she had received from interviewing people. She was chewing on her the tip of her pinky, clearly frustrated. I put my cup down and her attention was directed to it. "Aren't you going to eat your yogurt? I thought you were hungry.", I said dully. She just shook her head. "No, maybe. I don't know. Right now I'm just trying to link all this information together.", she replied writing in her notebook while looking back and forth at a note. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms leaning on the table. She leaned away from me and didn't even look at me before snapping," Do you mind? I like my space." "Why do you care so much about these crimes?", I asked directly. "Because.",she quickly answered with no emotion reaching for her frozen yogurt. Her hunger must've gotten to her. "Because isn't an answer.",I glared. Her spoon was just and inch away from her mouth when she stopped. She lowered her yogurt and kept silent. I was getting frustrated by now and reached across the table, quickly lifting her chin to look at me. "Look at me and answer my question. Why are you trying so hard to figure this out? Why not just leave it to the policy?",I spoke with a serious tone. Her face turned a little red as she looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes suddenly narrowed before she slapped my hand away from her face. She quickly stood up with her yogurt. "Because,"she began. "I don't want anyone to feel this pain.",she glanced back at me. Her eyes has no shine, and looked fool of sorrow and hurt. She slowly tuned back around and started walking off. "Come on. My friends shop is on the second floor." I got up and followed throwing my yogurt in a trash bin.

I followed close behind, but to close to where I was hovering over her. "_Those eyes. . ._",I thought to myself. She looked so hurt when she spoke. What did she mean by _'I don't want anyone to feel this pain_'? What is she hiding? I wanted to ask more but something kept telling me that she really didn't want to talk about it. We got on the escalator as it slowly took us up to the second floor. When we came to second floor there were shops lined down the sides next to one another, a kids play area, and small booths for stuff like jewelry, handbags, shirts, hair products, etc. We walked to a small shop with a large, black sign that said in crimson red letters _'Dolly's Puppets And Dolls'. _The shop had dim lights and was booming with some kind of music. I recognized the song as _'Sail'_ _ by 'Awolnation', _because I've heard Miranda play it before in her room. The walls were a dark red and had shelves with creepy dolls and other toys. There were some shirt and pants racks, too. In the back of the store was a register where I saw a girl reading something on her phone. She had long bangs that were dyed white blonde, the rest of her head was shaved and dyed a brown-reddish color. She had snake bite piercings, a silver nose ring on her left nostril, Gothic clothing, and dark make-up. Miranda walked up to the counter and smiled at her. "Hey whats sup Kat?!", she asked with a sudden change in mood. The girl looked up at her with a small smile. "Nothin really. Need something?! I've got all the time in the world right now. Hot Topic's having huge sale so everyone's over there. I've only had one customer and she thought this place was Clares.", the girl chuckled. "Oh! Kat this is Nick. Nick this is my friend Kat. We met in detention!", Miranda introduced us with a smile. "I don't wanna know.", I said with a dull look. "You sure. It's pretty interesting.", Kat winked at me. I felt a chill go up my spine as I shivered. "So back to matters.," Miranda began looking towards Kat," I'm pretty sure you've heard about the numerous people gone missing, and how there were always puppets that turned up before a person went missing." "Ah yes. I figured you'd ask something like that and sadly no. The owner of _'Dolly's Puppets And Dolls'_ has stopped shipping puppets to this store. I'm not sure if he did the same thing with the other shops, but he had stopped shipping just a few days after the sixth disappearance. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I got.", Kat explained. Miranda wrote something down in her notebook before clicking her pen and putting it back in her bag. "Thanks very much. If you get anymore information you have my number.", she simply said. Kat came around the corner and gave Miranda a hug, stroking her head," Don't get yourself hurt, kitten. You know my cousin wouldn't want garden flower to get hurt.", she said dramatically. I saw Miranda make a disgusted face and shivered. "Please, I beg you do not tell the createn my where abouts!", Miranda pleaded. "Heheh! You know I wouldn't do that.", Kat chuckled. Miranda said goodbye and we began to leave the store but just as I turned around Kat had slapped my ass. A jolt of ran up my spine as she blew a kiss before humming and returning to the register."_What is it with these women?!_",I mentally yelled.

As we walked on towards the escalator Miranda suddenly stopped. I bumped into her and grumbled but didn't complain. "So where to now?", I asked bored out of my mind. "I still have some spending money, how about the purple store?!",she asked joyfully. I just shrugged and we were off. Once we came to the store I found out why she called it _'the purple store'_. Everything in there was practically purple. From clothes to stuffed animals. Miranda ran in with a smile as I ran after her telling her to hold up. She stopped by some shelves and started to look. I walked to the other end of the store where I found some books, which were to my surprise, not purple. I opened them up and started to skim through each one. I had put back the third book I read when Miranda came up to me with a smile. "Look isn't adorable?!", she said holding out a purple tiger. "I take it you like cats?", I guessed. She just nodded. "Shouldn't we get back. Yoshi and the others might be waiting for us.", I stated leaving the store. She made a pouty face before running to catch up. "You're no fun. Just you wait Shadow. I'm going to make you smile. Someday. Not sure which. But someday I will get you to smile.",she grinned with determination. "Uhu. Good luck with that.", I said with no emotion. Miranda's phone dinged and she took it out. She smiled then quickly glanced at me before putting her phone back in her bag. She started humming like she was hiding something and I got suspicious. Just as I was about to ask she quickly stuck a paper on my shirt before yelling "FREE HUGS!" I then noticed the sign read _"FREE HUGS" _with a derp face. All these girls started screaming and ran over to me. I jumped and ran as fast as I could. Thanks to this damn bracelet I couldn't run at my normal speed, but luckly the screaming girls only made me run faster. I quickly dodged down into the kids play area. I peeked out behind the small slide as the huge group of girls ran by. As I was making sure the girls were gone I felt a presence. I looked to the side to see a small, chubby boy with ice cream. He kept starring at me then stuck his tongue out at me. I gave him my normal glare," Get lost." He started to cry as I stood up and pulled my hood over my head. I left the kids area and looked around to find Miranda no where in sight. I grumbled," That damn brat."

I walked around the whole second floor before I headed down to the first. When got down there I searched the food court, figuring that gluten would be there stuffing her face. As I was looking around I accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey watch it man.", a male voice snapped. The boy had light brown hair, wore a brown jacket, yolo t-shirt, and skinny jeans. I really wasn't in the mood for starting a fight and I was already mad as it was so I apologized with no emotion," Sorry." "You should be.",he glared. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist when a blonde headed girl glomped the boy out of no where. "J.J.! I found us a table!", she said in an annoying high pitch voice. She then noticed me and asked with a worried expression," Did something happen?!" The boy grinned at her reassuringly before kissing her and saying," Nothing happened sweetie." She giggled and the two walked past me. I glared as they walked off then remembered Miranda.

I walked outside where music was playing and people were sitting at tables eating and talking. There was a bridge that led to a small island in the middle of the River Walk. A boat had just made a turn around it and was now leaving. As I looked around I noticed Miranda leaning on the island wall. I glared and walked over to the bridge. I felt anger build up in me. I was going to give her piece of my mind, but before I even got to the bridges steps I stopped and noticed something about Miranda. She was. . .crying? She wasn't sobbing or breaking down though. She looked depressed and had only a single drop escape both her eyes. She was looking down at what appeared to be a bracelet made out of macaroni noodles and small beads. She glared at it before stepping back and throwing it hard into the river. She was breathing a little hard and now seemed angry. She quickly wiped her eyes before sitting down against the island wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

I didn't feel angry anymore, but now concerned. I walked over the bridge and onto the small island. I walked in front of her with my hands in my pockets. She slowly looked up and noticed me before over coming with fear. "Shadow I didn't-""Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter.", I huffed cutting her off. She eased and went back to frowning. I scratched the back of my head not knowing what to say. I sat down beside her but she just scooted away from me. "Okay, whats wrong?", I finally asked. She turned her face away from me saying"It doesn't matter.", with a bit of sadness cracking in her voice. "Miranda tell me whats wrong.", I said putting my hand on her face turning her to look at me. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't tell anyone else.", I said letting her know she could trust me. She looked up at me and sniffled before putting her hand on mine. It was cold and chilling. Not like when she grabbed my wrist and her hand was warm and comfortable. "There was this guy I liked. He was always so nice to me. It seemed like he liked me, too. He wanted to hang out with me, we even almost kissed once. But. . . I've just found out he's with someone else. I'm such a fool for even thinking I could be with him.", she explained to me choking a bit. I took my hand off her face and pulled her in for a hug. She blushed with a shocked expression but then hugged back. Why I hugged her I can't exactly explain, but all I know is she needed comfort. "Who ever this guy is, I'm sure he's nothing important. You'll be fine with out him.", I spoke softly to Miranda, stroking her head. She was silent for a while when she then looked up at me. "Shadow. . .",she looked at me curiously. "Yeah?""Did you stop working for Eggman because of me?",she suddenly asked. My eyes opened wide. I pulled away from her a bit and put my hand behind my head. "Uh. . .well-"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! _(evil laugh)_ I was going to make the chapter longer, but because of my long absence I've decided to continue this on in Chapter 15! So why did Shadow leave Eggman?! Was it really because of Miranda?! Find out in the next chapter to come! I hope you enjoyed! **

**_All Characters Belong To Their Rightful Owners_**


	15. Part2 The Puppet Master Chpt15

**Hi everyone! I am so very sorry for the long wait on the chapters, I do hope you forgive me. I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I am changing the stories name to 'Black Heart Of Chaos'. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be trying to get as many chapters in as possible but time isn't on my side right now. So enjoy!**

**Sonic Character Belong To SEGA**

**Others Belong To Me**

* * *

**Part2 The Puppet Master**

**'Chapter15''Suspect/Encounter' **

**Chapter 15**

_**Shadow's Pov**_

"Shadow did you leave Dr. Eggman because of me?" She looked at me with curious eyes, with small tears that had not fully formed to fall. I sat back and put my hand behind my head. "Um. . .well. . .", I wasn't sure what exactly to say. The question had come so unexpectedly. I sighed straightening myself and gathered my thoughts. "After you had gone crazy and attacked him, I knew he was still pretty angry. But I also knew that he was intrigued by you're power. That night, before he sent me to take you, I heard him talking to Decoe and Bocoe in one of the rooms. He was interested in you're strength, the fact you would go so far and not feel any pain. He said that he just needed to figure out how to control you and he'd be unstoppable. He would go to great lengths to have you fight for him. After he sent me to get you I had remembered how after the test, you couldn't remember anything that had happened. And if I had taken you to him, and he some how manged to control you, you'd probably lose all you're memory. I couldn't bare for someone else to feel the pain of not remembering who they are." I opened my eyes to see Miranda looking at the ground. A cloud came by and blocked the sun, making everything darken. When she looked up at me, she had an expressionless face. Even though it was just me and her, it felt like there was more then one presence. And it wasn't the people that were sitting at the tables or walking around. These presence felt as though they were with us. No. It felt like they were with her. Coming from her. "Um. . .is everything okay?", I asked as she continued to stare. She blinked before shaking her head. "Sorry. Its just. . .", she began but then stopped. "It's just what?""I had no idea you could be so worried about me!", she started to giggle. I blushed before looking to the side. "Look, that's not what I meant! I mean- ugh!" She laughed some more before smiling and saying," You're so funny Shadow." I looked back over to her to see her still laughing some. Her sweet smile and laugh made me feel warm and a bit. . . what's the word? Happier?

I stood up dusting myself off before I held out my hand. "Come on. Lets head back." She looked up at me a bit confused at first but then smiled and took my hand. As she did so the sky began to shine as the cloud moved on. As we walked to our designated bus stop, we both chatted about random stuff. She talked more then I did which was fine. If she asked me a question I would answer. Once we got to the bus and sat in our seats, we just sat there in silence even though the bus was loud. Children crying, people laughing, on the phone, the sounds of video games, etc. I'm sure it was a rule not to be loud on the bus and that's probably why we were silent. That or Miranda didn't know what to talk about. I suddenly heard her yawn as she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush a little. "Um, Miranda?" She didn't answer so I figured she had fallen asleep. I grinned as I looked down at her then looked straight again and closed my eyes.

The bus had soon brought us to the neighborhood and I nudged Miranda to try and wake her up, but she didn't even flinch. I sighed and thought a little before carefully standing up, catching her before she fell over on the seat. With my other hand I reached under her legs and gently picked her up so I was carrying her bridal style. Even though she wasn't all that heavy, she still weighed a bit more then she had appeared. I walked up to the house and stopped at the door not exactly sure how I was suppose to get in. As I thought I heard something fall to the ground making a jingle noise. I looked down to see a cat key chain and a decorated key. I carefully scooped it up with my foot and kicked it into the air, catching it in my hand. Still caring Miranda I managed to get the door open. I walked into the living room and over to the couch where I lay her down. She rolled over on her side and grumbled as if upset that I had put her down. All I could do was chuckle a little. She suddenly sneezed then shivered in her sleep. "_Is she cold_?", I thought to myself. I took off the jacket she handed to me before we had left and gently rested it upon her. I snickered walking over to the sofa chair a bit feet away from the couch,"You're such a child." I sat down and grabbed the remote turning on the TV.

_**Sonic's Pov**_

I sat in the passenger seat of the car listening to Amy and Cream go on about the little shops we went to. Amy bought about a dozen clothes of course while Cream only bought a few. Tails got some stuff from this workshop we went to so he could build more gadgets. I didn't really get anything other then a taco. We tried looking for some chilli dogs but by the time we found them Yoshi didn't have enough money to perches one. "Oh I can't wait to show Miranda the dress I bought for her! Do you think she'll like it?", Amy asked Cream cheerfully. Cream just nodded with a smile as Amy giggled. The girls giggled some more and kept talking about girl stuff. I looked over at Yoshi who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Um...you alright?", I asked. "Do they always talk this much?", he asked me with desperate eyes. "No. This isn't even the beginning.", I chuckled. "What about Miranda and her two friends? Don't they talk a lot?", I asked just trying to start a conversation. Yoshi straightened up. "I guess. I'm not really sure. Miranda prefers to just hang out with her friends at their place. Heck. She barely even hangs out with anyone honestly." I was a bit shocked by this. Miranda seemed like the kind of girl that would always be around people. Friends or not friends. She's actually really easy to get along with. "What do you mean?", I asked a bit curious. "Well ever since the accident Miranda's always kept to herself." I thought for a sec then asked," Um. . .Yoshi what happened? What was the accident?" Yoshi looked down, his glasses glaring from the light so I couldn't see his eyes as he frowned.

"I don't normally like talking about it but seeing as your not just anyone I'll tell you what I can remember. It was seven years ago. I was at home sitting on the couch reading the news paper and listening to the news. The anchor lady said that there were going to be heavy rains and the temperature was going to be below fifty degrees that night. I felt a bit worried because Yuri had taken Miranda out that night to 'Skate Land' as an early birthday surprise. But I shook the feeling off not thinking for a second that I should call Yuri and check up on the two. Not two minutes later was there a knock at the front door. I was shocked to find two police men in black rain coats, standing on my porch. They had sad expressions on their faces as one of them asked if my name was Yoshine (yoshe-nay) Harada. I told them yes a bit suspicious when they both took off their hats and asked if they could come in. I let them in and we all sat in the living room. That's when they told me that there had been a terrible accident involving a drunk driver and a woman. My eyes widened as I demanded to know if the woman in the vehicle had long red hair. They both nodded and told me her name they got from her drivers license. Just as I had feared it was Yuri. They told me she didn't make it and as for the drunk driver...they found him dead in his truck with a large shard of glass in his forehead"

All I could do was stare at Yoshi. The poor guy. I'm not sure how close he was to this Yuri gal but something told me they were more then just good friends. That's when I realized he didn't mention anything about Miranda in the crime scene. "Uh, hey... I don't want be a bother, but what about Miranda? Wasn't she there when the accident happened?", I asked eager to know what happened to her. Yoshi was quiet for a bit as we stopped at a stop sign. "Just as the two men were standing up I yelled asking if there was a little girl in the car. They both looked at each other before turning to me. One of them said they did find two small shoes by the passenger seat but there was no little girl. I tried to ask some more questions but they wouldn't tell me. They took me to the crime scene were I talked to the chief. He told me they would send out a search party but was least likely they would find her, and if they did chances were low that she'd be alive with this kind of weather.

"The house had been so lonely and quiet since then. No laughter of a little girl. No smell of a fresh batch of cookies being taken out of the oven by a beautiful girl with long red hair. It had been like that for four months. That was the worst time of my life. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I had no purpose to smile or try hard at work. I felt as though everything had been taken away from me. Well one day while I was at a meeting a man from the smaller offices came running into the meeting room with a police officer and the chief officer, all breathing heavily. The lower staff member pointed to me saying there I was. My boss asked what was going on and the officer said that I need to come to the hospital immediately. We drove to the hospital in the officers car, on the way there he explained to me what was going on. He said that one of the staff at the fire department had found a small girl curled up in his parents shed while he was on break. He said her hair was messy and she seemed very confused and scarred. After bringing her to the hospital they identified the small girl as Miranda. Once we got to the hospital I bolted up to the second floor and into the hall where her room was. There were a bunch of nurses and doctors around the room whispering and murmuring to one another as they peered through the window into the room. A man came up to me and told me to not get to excited when I saw her, for I might scare her. When I came into the room I felt my heart stop as I saw a little girl, back facing me, kicking her legs back and fourth, holding a stuffed bunny, and starring out the window. I slowly stepped forward not sure how to feel at the moment as I carefully put my hand on her shoulder.

"She quickly glanced at me and at that moment I knew it was her. It couldn't be anyone else. I couldn't help myself but pull her into a hug and burst into tears. But. . . .", Yoshi suddenly got quiet. "But what?", I asked curious. "But what she had said made my heart sink. She was confused and asked me who I was. She. . .she had lost her memory. . .", Yoshi trailed off in sadness as he finished.

It had gotten very quiet in the car. Not even the girls were talking, instead they looked like they were about to spill water falls. I just sat there looking down. I had no idea Miranda had lost her memory. Then again I don't think I really knew much about her. I felt that I should say something to her when we came back to the house. But for once I wasn't sure what to say!

A car honked behind us bring us all back to reality. Yoshi waved out his window and apologized," Sorry, I'm going now!" We drove off away from the stop sign. "That's so sad.", Amy said trying to hold back the tears. Yoshi fixed his glasses again, his voice once again serious," Whatever or however Miranda feels or is acting, don't mention a thing about what happened. About what I've just shared with all of you. Do you understand?" We all looked at each other puzzled. Why weren't we allowed to tell her. As if reading my mind Yoshi answered," Miranda hates it when I tell others about the accident, so don't say anything. If you guys have any questions don't ask her. She'll tell you if she feels she should or can." The others all looked at each other then at me. I thought for a sec then nodded to Yoshi. He sighed closing his eyes for a brief moment.

The rest of the way home we drove in silence. All I could think of was Miranda. For some reason, her story seemed very familiar. Like I've heard it before but in a different perspective or view. I just couldn't place my finger on it though. As I thought I had realized that we were now home. Before we got out of the vehicle Yoshi gave a big sigh then looked at all of us with a happy expression. "Just be yourself and she won't notice a thing! Just don't over do it! If she ask we went to investigate the robot and did some shopping! OK?!", Yoshi instructed. We all nodded and smiled. . .but deep inside I still had questions and couldn't help but want to give Miranda my attention.

Once we came inside it was oddly quiet. The only thing we could hear was the TV in the living room. I decided to call out Miranda's name. I smiled big and yelled," Hey Miranda We're Ba-" A hand suddenly came out of no where and covered my mouth. I tried to get free but the person had a tough grip. I saw Cream and Cheese hide behind Amy as she and Tail's gasped. Before I could do anything else I heard a cold voice hiss at me,"Shut up faker, Miranda's trying to sleep you idiot." The hand uncovered my mouth as I turned around to see a guy who looked like an emo. "Shadow?", I said a bit shocked. He just rolled his eyes before shoving past me and walking back into the living room. I looked back at Tails and he just shrugged his shoulders.

We all came into the living room just as Shadow was sitting down. Sure enough there was Miranda fast asleep on the couch. She looked so  
peaceful and calm. "How long has she been out?", Yoshi asked Shadow. "About 20 minutes. She's had a long day.", Shadow said not looking at  
Yoshi. Yoshi just nodded before walking over to her. Yoshi just stood there in front of her with his head down. I just starred wondering what he  
was doing. He suddenly lifted his leg up high into the air and throwing it down on top of her. We all freaked out as I yelled," Hey what are you  
doing?!" To my surprise and shock Miranda had caught his leg just before it hit her, now fully awake. She threw him back and threw the jacket  
at him. He caught it but when he dropped it Miranda's fist was inches from his face. I didn't even see her leave the couch! Yoshi quickly  
blocked it as well as several other punches before throwing a kick at her, which she quickly dodged by kart wheeling backwards. The two were in  
a fighting stance while the rest of us just watched stunned and not sure what to do. Miranda was breathing a bit hard while Yoshi was  
completely calm. Then he sighed before relaxing and standing straight. "You're getting better, but you still need work.", he said adjusting his  
glasses. Miranda relaxed too and just stuck her tongue out at him. "Then maybe you should train me more." "There's a reason why I signed you  
up for Kuk Sool Won Miranda. It's because I don't train anymore.", he said fiercely.

Miranda just huffed frustrated. "So. . .", Yoshi's voice got serious. "Wanna go get some ice cream love?!", he ran over to glomp her, his voice  
now kiddish. Miranda put her foot up to hold him back as anime tears streamed down his face. "You're such a dummy, Yoshi.", Miranda  
glared at him. Yoshi's phone started to ring and he took it out an answered, straitening his voice. "Hello?. . . . . . Alright could you hold a sec? Gotta  
go it's work.", Yoshi said covering the phone with one hand. "Okay I'm back. . .", we watched him leave the room and head upstairs. "Oh hey  
guys. Didn't know you guys were here.", Miranda said turning to us stretching her arms. We all looked at her. "Oh h-hey Miranda!", Tails stuttered. I could tell what was thinking about and that he was having a hard time not trying to say something about it. The same thing went with the others. Miranda narrowed her eyes looking at each of us. I could feel myself start to get nervous. Miranda just smiled cheerfully," So how'd you guy's like  
the Alamo?! Yoshi said he'd be taking you guys there first after the investigation." We all sighed in our heads. "It was pretty cool! I mean it was  
small and all but the story about it was cool!", I said relived she didn't find out. The others nodded in agreement. "Well I'm glad you guys  
enjoyed it! I've been there a million times so I've lost the feeling already. Hey does anyone know where Shadow went?!", she said looking around.  
I just noticed that Shadow had disappeared too.

"He probably went off to some dark corner or something like that.", I said with a smirk. Miranda just gave a small hum of agreement. I could  
tell she felt sad for him. Why wouldn't she? Shadow's probably had it more rough then anyone else. Now that I think about it. . .Miranda had it  
pretty bad too. "Uh-or maybe he's reading a book! He really likes books! Especially the sad ones cause you know he's had it bad and-Oh wait! I  
mean-", I stuttered not sure what I was saying. Miranda shot me a glare. "Shadow's not emo okay! Quit picking on him and saying stuff like  
that! You don't know what he does! You wouldn't understand what he's been through!", Miranda had suddenly yelled at me. I just starred back  
down at her, shocked that she yelled at me. I saw a glint in her eye that she had realized what she just said before she quickly ran out the room  
and upstairs. "Way to go dummy.", Amy huffed at me, though I knew she was pretty mad at Miranda for yelling at me. I just stood there and  
felt a small knot of sadness and confusion inside me as the others left the room to do their own thing.

xxXXxxXXxx

Some time had passed and I was in my normal form, as well as the others. Tails said the bracelets need to charge or they wouldn't work. I sat on the roof with my eyes closed deep in thought. "Quit Picking On Him!", I remembered what Miranda had yelled at me. I sighed opening my eyes a little and looking into the evening sky. I wondered what I should do. I wasn't sure if I should go and apologize because I might say something wrong. Plus I've never been good at apologies anyways. As I sat there thinking of what to do I heard some sort of noise. My ear twitched as I sat up to find where it was coming from. The sound was the strumming of a guitar. I bent over the edge of the roof to see into a room. A figure was sitting on the bed tuning what appeared to be a guitar. I cuffed my hands against the window to see better and was shocked to find who's room I was starring into. It was Miranda's!

She strummed her guitar once playing a G cord then coughed some. She started to play then started to sing some.

**"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**  
**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**  
**But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours"**

I liked it when she sung. She had such a beautiful voice. As I listened to her sing some more I forgot the fact that I was hanging upside down on the side of the roof. "Wha-whoa!", I yelled as I felt myself slipping. I grabbed onto the edge of Miranda's window sill before I hit the ground. The music inside stopped and the window opened revealing Miranda. She looked around when she noticed me handing onto the sill. "Sonic?!", she asked shocked. "Uh hey, beautiful evening huh?! Heheh," I said a bit embarrassed. "Oh My God! What are you doing?!", she asked panicked and grabbed a hold of my hand. I grabbed her with my other one as she pulled me to bring me in. She pulled hard and fell on the floor and I fell on top pf her by mistake. Our noses were touching and we looked at each other and blushed. I quickly got off of her and fell back. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-""It's alright. I shouldn't have pulled so hard.", she said standing up and walking back over to her bed.

I watched as she sat down and started to play around with her guitar. I walked over and sat on the end of her bed, back facing her. She stopped playing and it got quiet. "Sonic I""Miranda I", we both turned to each other speaking at the same time. "You first!", we said together at the same time. We both couldn't help but laugh a little. "Uh Sonic. . .", Miranda said looking down at her hands. "Yeah?", I asked her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I can get a little defensive when it comes to Shadow.", she chuckled a little at the end. "Yeah, you to argue but you seem to really like him." She blushed,"What?! No-I!" "Haha, I was joking!", I laughed. She playfully punched me in arm and I rubbed it like it hurt.

She brung her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Sigh, I don't know why I get so defensive. I guess it's because I've never liked others feeling down and such, or maybe it's because. . . ", she got quiet. I looked at her with sad eyes. I knew what she was talking about and put my hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile that I wasn't going to try anything. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I'm always open to whatever you have to say.", I told her. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks Sonic, I'm glad to have you for a friend.", she thanked. I was a little surprised at first then hugged her back. She sat back and I noticed a small action figure of me on a shelf at the opposite end of her bed. "So you really are a fan of us huh?", I asked. She giggled,"Heheheh, yeah. My friends say I'm a total Sonic geek. That I practically know everything about you guys. . . that sounded weird. Sorry, hahaha!" "Heheheh, so what do you know about us?!", I asked curious. "Well, I know you hate water.", she looked at me with a mischievous smile. I felt a chill go down my spine, "Well there's fact."

She just laughed some more as I laughed a little along with her. "By the way you play really good.", I complemented her. "Wha? Oh! Yeah guess you heard me playing huh? I'm not that good. I'm still practicing and I have a little trouble reading the sheets sometimes. And of course singing along while trying to play.", she said shrugging her shoulders. "No way you're really good! Honestly!" "Okay whatever, heheh." I smiled when I got an idea and asked,"May I see?" She nodded and handed me her guitar. "What was that song you were playing earlier?", I asked. She handed me the sheets replying," 'I'm Yours' by 'Jason Mraz'" I nodded," Will you sing along as I play?" She blushed surprised then smiled," Sure!" I started playing and she started to sing at her part in the song.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**  
**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**  
**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you will find love love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing**  
**We're just one big family**  
**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm sure**  
**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**  
**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
**But my breath fogged up the glass**  
**And so I drew a new face and laughed**

**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason**  
**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**  
**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitste no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait,**  
**I'm yours**  
**Open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn your free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours**  
**So please don't, please don't, please don't**  
**There's no need to complicate cause our time is short**  
**This o' this o' this is our faith**  
**I'm yours**

I finished playing and turned to her. "Wow, you're really good playing at the guitar. I always imagined you were but now that I've heard you play, well you're just plain amazing.", she said to me with a soft smile. I blushed a little before throwing my hand behind my head acting cool," Psh, please that was nothing. I could do way better then that." She laughed some when the doorbell suddenly rang. We both came down stairs to check out who had come. I was surprised to find Mia and Cianna by the door. They were chanting with the others trying to catch up with one another. "Hey guy's whats sup?!", Miranda said coming down to greet them. "Well we're hear to talk about what info we got. Duh.", Cianna said as her and Miranda gave each other a fist bump. "Hey Sonic, sup?!", Mia said waving to me. "Oh hey, nutin much just chillin. You?" "Same oh. Same oh. Doing Miranda's crap for her as usual.", she said waving her hand. "Hey, I never said you had to do it.", Miranda made a pouty face. Mia just laughed. "Well anyways we'll be upstairs in my room, if Yoshi ask!", Miranda let us know as she ran up the stairs with her two friends.

_**Miranda's POV**_

We sat on my bed in a small circle. "So did you guys get anything?!", I asked hopeful. They both nodded. "Well first we went around asking questions, when I thought maybe we weren't asking the right people. So we started off with some of the drama clubs, then onto goths and punkrock. Or basically anyone that would seem to be interested into creepy puppets and such. We got a load of information that lead all to this one guy.", Mia said taking out her laptop. She turned it to me with the Google Images page up. There were tons of pictures of some guy. The guy looked to be about somewhere in his thirty's, probably about to enter his forty's. He had blond hair slicked back with gel, wore a business uniform in most of his pictures and had baby-blue eyes. "I've seen that guy somewhere! What was his name. . . Alejandro Walter?!", I thought holding my chin. "Close. His name is Alejandro Walker and he's the owner of 'Dolly's Puppets And Dolls'", Cianna corrected me on his name. "Okay but how does the information you got lead to him?", I asked quizzically. "Well we're not sure if it all exactly leads to him, but from the info we got he's a suspect.", Mia replayed pulling out some notes and newspapers. On one of the newspapers she handed me had Alejandro on the front page in a photo. He was holding his hands up as cameras were flashing and reporters were bombarding him with questions. In the top corner of the picture was a photo of a puppet.

"Alejandro Walker, The Really Puppet Master Behind Our Missing Companions?!", the headline read. "His stores started to sell less puppets as the disappearance became more frequent. He shut down most of his shops or stopped selling puppets in most parts of the country. But he's still selling them in small towns and not so popular states.", Cianna informed me. I looked at some of the notes as well as the newspapers, thinking carefully. I hopped off my bed and ran for my laptop that was on my desk. I looked up Alejandro Walker and wrote down his address. He lived in some small town not to far out side of San Antonio. "I'll ask Yoshi to drive to this address after school tomorrow. You guys bring along anything that records.", I instructed them. "But even if our parents let us go how can you be certain that this guy will even let us in?", Mia asked thinking a head. I grumbled chewing on my thumb nail," I'm not sure I'll figure something out." There was a sudden knock on my door. "Girls have you eaten yet?! If not what is it you feel like?! I forgot to pick up groceries so Amy can't cook tonight.", Yoshi asked on the other side. We all looked at each other before putting our hands out in a fist. "One-Two-Three!",we all said in chores. "Rock!"Paper!""Rock!", we all yelled our choices of this small game. Cianna giggled as me and Mia grumbled at our loss. "We'll have pizza!",Cianna screamed. Yoshi laughed before his voice trailed off," Heheh, alright pizza it is then!"

The pizza wasn't all that bad, and I was atleast happy Yoshi had pickled up 'Little Caesars'. While eating Sonic made some cocky comment and we challenged each other to a pizza eating contest. We end in a draw at 10 pizzas each. I talked some more with my friends and let the others watch as we practiced for the school talent show. After that we all watched a movie before Mai and Cianna left to go home. Everyone went on to doing their own thing. Sonic went out for a run, Shadow was in his room, Tails playing Xbox Kinnect with Amy, Cream & Cheese, Yoshi upstairs in his study, and me getting ready for school the next day.

I rubbed my eyes with a small yawn after zipping up my backpack. "Guess I should take a shower now.", I said to myself grabbing my pj's and walking into the bathroom. The hot water felt good shooting down on my bear skin. I slicked my hair back making sure it got as wet as possible. After washing my hair I moved on to washing my body. Scrubbing my shoulders with the shower scrubber I felt my heart suddenly skip a beat. I took a quick breath with the second skip of my heart beat before everything flashed with a quick darkness.

_**Vision**_

_I was floating in atmosphere of darkness. It was cold and I could no longer feel the hot water dripping down my body. Suddenly everything started to flash around me, quick visions popping up here and there with echoing voices and other noises. A girl screaming, a man in a black hat with a long jacket and brief case, a devilish smile with purple lipstick, a car screeching to a holt, someone yelling my name, squirts of blood. My heart had skipped another beat and everything had quickly disappeared with a flash._

_**vision over**_

I slowly began to open my eyes, everything in a blur. I started to regain feeling and felt the water now freezing, shooting down on me. I layed on the bottom of the tub on my side breathing in and out. I slowly stood up and leaned against the back of the shower, holding my left arm. I looked at the ground and thought about what just happened. If felt familiar, like this isn't the first time I've experienced visions in that way. I shakily reached over and turned off the shower. After finishing a couple chapters in a book I was reading I had gone to bed. I layed there for about a few hours before finally falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"No.", I said with my arms crossed leaning against my locker. It was now passing period and everyone would soon be going to fourth period. Here I was standing back against my locker with my two friends standing in front of me. "Come on Miranda, you have to. No one else can do it.", Cianna pleaded. "Why not just ask him your self?!", I grumbled turning around to open my locker. "We have and his answer is that he'll only listen to his. . .oh what was it again? Little Blossom. . .",Mia smirked at the end making fun of the pet name Chase gave me. I flinched at the stupid nickname before grabbing my mariachi binder. "How the hell do you even know if he knows the guy?", I urged on trying to get out of this. "You know as well as anyone. His fathers company is huge and has many other companies as allies. Some of his family even work for Alejandro.", Mia stated. I grumbled. "Fine I'll think about it. But I swear to God I'll get my revenge on the both of you.", I said glaring at them. They both laughed before saying their goodbyes.

During mariachi when ever Mr Silva was working with the violins I sat and thought about how I would approach this situation. I knew that if we went to this guys home he wasn't just going to open the gates to a bunch of teenagers. I had to get some signature or something from Chase to let Walker know we were friends. I sighed. _"Maybe you could send a shadow messenger they'll get something from him with out a doubt. Keke!"_, Ciel crackled mischievously in the back of my head. _"Not happening. You know I'll never let anyone come in contact with a shadow creature. It's to risky.", _I mentally replied. _"Then how do you plan on getting a signature?"_, Daiyu asked in a serious tone. I sighed. _"I'm sure I still have a few cards with his name on it in the trash can at home."_

After leaving mariachi I found my two friends waiting in the lunch line for me. We talked some about random stuff as we ate our lunch. Apparently Cianna wasn't going to be able to come this afternoon because her mother was taking her out to see a movie. After eating we walked out of the school building to get some fresh air. "So have you asked him yet?", Cianna asked. "No.", I plainly said. "Well here's your chance.", Mia tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Chase entering the school garden. I groaned looking at my friends with pleading eyes. "Do I have to?" They both nodded. I sighed and we all entered the garden. The garden was beautiful. It was filled with different types of plants. Some trees bared fruit while others bared flowers. A small stream sparkled as it ran along side some rose bushes. A few birds chirped here and there. The garden was an option when they built the school. After taking in votes from students who would be entering they decided that it would be built.

Across a small bridge I spotted Chase sitting down by a tree reading a book. There were girls around the area whispering and giggling about him. It may not have seemed like he noticed them, but I knew he did. I looked back at my friends and Mia had walked up to me. "Don't worry we'll be right here in case you need our help.", Mia said comforting me. I smiled at her before turning around. I sighed before walking across the bridge. Once I came to the end of the bridge I turned around to find Mia and Cianna no where in sight, their dust clouds left behind. _"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"_, I mentally screamed in rage. I suddenly felt a presence behind me as two strong arms rapped around my body. I felt my stomach drop when I was pulled back against the person chest. "My small blossom has returned to her garden. There for I must tend to her.", Chases whispered in my ear with a husky voice. I blushed before trying to break free from a grasp. "Let me go Chase! I'm serious!", I snapped at him. I heard him chuckle before letting go of me. I turned around to see him walking back to the tree. He sat down and waved for me to come over. I growled to myself wondering to take the chance and run, but I had to get his signature!

I walked over and sat a foot away from him. He placed his hand on my head and ruffly pushed me into his chest. He laughed when I groaned. "So what is it you wanted from me love?", he asked stroking my hair. I wanted to puke so badly. "I just need your signature. That's all.", I said bluntly. "For what reason?", he pressed on. "Ugh. I'm going to Alejandro Walkers home this evening and I need your signature so he'll let me in.""Aw Mr. Walker, and what business do you have with him? You're not doing anything you're not suppose to are you?", he asked suspiciously glaring down at me. "What?! No!", I said backing away from his chest disgusted. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree,"Good." "So will you give me your stupid signature or what?!", I asked impatient. He sighed pulling out a small notebook from his pocket,"Sigh, sure why not." I watched as he wrote his name down and ripped it from the notebook. He held it out to me but when I reached for it he quickly pulled away and pushed me on the ground. I couldn't help but blush. I tried to squirm out from underneath him, but he had me pinned to the ground. Girls around us gasped in shock and jealousy. "Chase. . .", I starred up at him scarred. "Be careful.", he said. I widened my eyes in confusion. "I don't know what I do if I lost you.", he said with a sad expression leaning his head down against my neck. He got up and helped me off the ground. He smiled to me as if nothing had happened then walked away after picking his book up. I starred confused and bewildered about what just happened. I was feeling something I never have before. Was it love? I flinched as I felt a sudden sting in my chest, and the strange emotion had gone.

I looked down at the ground curious. "What was that feeling, and why do I feel like it was never there?", I asked my self. I then noticed something was in my hand. I opened it to find Chase's signature with his family's symbol in the bottom corner, a raven. I sighed and walked off back to class. Fifth and sixth period felt very long and we didn't really do much of anything. In fifth, science, I mostly just finished up the work I missed yesterday and in art we just had a free day. Eight period, drama, Mr Halter had us rehearse the whole play before working with the little errors here and there. The play would be Friday after school so friends and family could come watch. Ninth period we had a sub who could care less about what we were doing in the class. I chatted with some of my other friends to by pass time. To my surprise Chase wasn't all over me, in fact he wasn't even in the class. Probably why we weren't sitting down and studding. Finally school had ended.

I opened my locker and took out my backpack, putting whatever I needed to take home in side it. Putting some books into my bag I noticed someone walking up to me. I followed the feet to see Jasmin smiling down at me. "Oh hey Jaz, whats sup?!", I asked throwing the straps over my shoulder. "Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if you would walk over to my grandparents house with me. Their neighbor is a separate way from ours, but-""Sure, I don't mind.", I said cutting her off. "Okay thanks! I feel more safe walking with someone then alone.", she said with a sweet voice. We left the building and were about to leave the campus when I slowed my pace. "Hey, just let me know if you see that guy anywhere.", I whispered to Jasmin looking around. She nodded. We talked most of the time walking to her grandparents place. The sun was starting to set and yet no creepy guy with a brief case. I began to become suspicious when my phone started to ring. I stopped and pulled out my phone. "Oh hold on a sec. I have to answer this.", I said to Jasmin accepting the call. "Hey Yoshi!", I said all casual. "Where are you?! We're suppose to leave for Mr Walker's place and I'm so worried! Babble! Babble! Babble!", Yoshi screamed into the phone as I held it away from my ear. Once he stopped babbling I answered. "I'm just walking a friend home, quit worrying so much. I can take care of my-""AAAAAAHHHH!" I quickly turned around to see some guy grabbing a hold of Jasmin. "Gotta go!", I quickly said and hung up.

"AAAIIIEE! Let go of me you pervert!", Jasmin squealed trying to get lose. "Hey!", I yelled. The man turned around receiving a hard punch to the face. He stumbled back onto the ground and Jasmin ran behind me for protection. I glared down at the man who just layed there motionless. His arm suddenly lifted up, his hand dangling. Then his whole upper body sat up with no support. I stepped back. The way he sat up wasn't normal, he didn't push him self up or anything. He stood up fully with his head tilted down and his arms dangling at his side. _"What's wrong with him?! Somethings not right.", _I mentally told myself. He suddenly lifted his head and for a split second I though I saw strings attached to his body. His eyes were hollow and blank and he didn't smile nor frown. He came flying at me and I kicked my leg up knocking him hard in the chest. "Come on!", I yelled grabbing Jasmin's hand. We didn't even get a good start before more people blocked our path. Two were women while the other was another guy. I looked from side to side before running into an alley way with Jasmin.

I looked back as she tried to keep up with my pase. The people weren't anywhere in sight. _"Ooff!" _I fell back and looked up to see what I had hit. It was a dead end. "Damn it!", I yelled. I turned around and the people had come from above out of no where. They were being held up like puppets! Wait. . .puppets! "Jasmin get behind me!", I snapped. She did with out hesitation. The people didn't attack us though as we heard a crackling voice. I looked past them to see a silhouette figure. Soon the figure stepped into the light so I could see who it was. To my shock it was that man. He had a tall hat, shade covering his eyes, a long jacket, and a brief case. He kept chuckling, showing his sharp pointy teeth...and...purple lips? My eyes widen as a memory of the vision I had flashed into my mind. I growled before yelling,"Who the hell are you?!" He just shook his finger as to say no while clicking his tongue. He then snapped his fingers and one by one the puppet like people came at us.

I threw a back kick at the first one before punching the next in the gut. I grabbed the arm of one the lady's who attacked and swung her around into one of the men. But they kept getting up! No matter how hard I tried or how hard I hit them they wouldn't stop coming. I huffed exhausted as I watched them slowly getting up once more. I felt my heart start to feel hollow and grow dark as I gritted through my teeth with a chilling voice,"_I've had enough. . ."_ I roared in anger as my finger nails suddenly changed into long dark claws. I ran really fast up to the people with my nails scratching the ground. I sliced through everyone of them, blood coursing my face and squirting along the walls and floor. Once the last man had fell in half I was looking down at the ground, chuckling in insanity. My nails became normal again and I licked some of the blood from my fingers with a lustful smile.

The mysterious man's expression had changed. He was shocked about what had just happen but the surprise ended quickly as he just smiled again and tilted his hat. He turned around and quickly ran off. My eyes widened forgetting what I had done and I ran after him. "Hey get your ass back here!", I yelled. He quickly ran across the street and I followed. A car came to a halt, making a huge screeching noise as I jumped over the hood. I followed him into another ally. I lost him at a dead end. I looked around frantic before stomping my foot in frustration. I walked back over to where I had left Jasmin. On the way there I just looked at the ground the whole time. I was quickly brought back to reality when I saw flashing lights and crowds of curious people. There were about five policy cars surrounding the entrance to the alley way. I quickly dodged behind a corner and peeked back around. I saw some black blankets covering some bodies, or parts of bodies, and policy officers talking to one another or holding back the curious crowd. By one of the police cars I spotted Jasmin with a white blanket rapping her. A lady officer was talking to her. Jasmin just starred blanked, bewildered, confused, and full of fear. I turned back around the corner and leaned against it. I slid down and covered my face and started to cry. I had been so careless. I knew that she saw me. I knew what she thought of me now. "Why? What have I done?", I cried into my hands.

_Monster. . . Freak. . ._


	16. Part2 The Puppet Master Chpt16

**Part2 The Puppet Master**

**'Chapter16''The Shadow Lady'**

**"We'll be right back hunny.", Miss Liken said giving Jasmin a kiss on the cheek. The girl watched as he mom and dad left the room with the chief. She sat there, alone. Memories flashed in her head. The look in Miranda's eyes, ready to kill. Lusting for blood. The strang way her fingers transformed. All the blood and guts. The way she laughed and licked her victims red liquid from her fingers. Jasmin closed her and and wimpered at the memory. "W-what was she?!", the terrified girl asked her self clenching on to the white blanket. The lights started to flicker scarring her even more. Then they completely turned off. She screamed running for the door but something had crabbed a hold of her ankle making her fall hard to the ground. A shadow came up from the ground and formed into the silhouette figure of a woman with long hair. She leaned down and stroked Jasmin's trembling face. _"Shhhhhhh"_, she whispered,_"everything will be alight."_ She placed both her hand on the tearing girl face looking her deep into the eyes. Soon Jasmin's trembling had fade and so did the color in her eyes. She fainted and lyed on the ground. The woman had layed the blanket over her body as she snored quietly. _"They're somethings. . .that sha'll never be remembered."_**


End file.
